BAP
by december28
Summary: B.A.P (Beauty&Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive) REPOST . CHAP 13 UP! . BAP . DAELO . BANGHIM . MOONJAE .
1. chapter 1

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

 **First – MoonJae : Beauty dan Ballad**

Jongup masih berkutat dengan puluhan berkas di meja ruangannya yang berukuran sedang, memijit pelipisnya kala merasakan nyeri dan pusing karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan.

Melirik jam di dekatnya yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kala mengingat dokumen-dokumen ini harus selesai di periksa pukul 3 nanti saat pemilik perusahaan sekaligus kakak tirinya datang.

Tok tok.

Jongup menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, tersenyum lebar kala melihat seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Apa Tuan Moon sedang sibuk?"

Jongup menggeleng, melangkah menuju pintu dan menarik pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau datang? Apa tidak lelah?"

Youngjae –pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, menuruti perintah Jongup untuk duduk di kursi miliknya dalam ruangan itu.

Youngjae tersenyum miris melihat tumpukkan berkas yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya.

"Kau yang memeriksa ini semua?"

Jongup mengangguk kecil, mulai duduk di lantai dan memeluk kaki Youngjae yang reflek mengelus rambut Jongup.

"Aku yakin kau belum makan siang, aku membawakan makanan untukmu"

Jongup mendongak, mengusap wajah Youngjae yang terlihat lelah belakangan ini.

"Istirahatlah di rumah, kau tidak perlu repot kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan makan siangku hyung"

"Aku bosan di rumah, lagi pula mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu memeriksa berkas-berkas ini"

Youngjae membalik-balikkan lembaran kertas yang tepat berada disisinya.

"Kau mau membantuku? Aku harus menyelesaikan itu sebelum jam 3 siang dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun hyung"

"Apa Daehyun hyung sedang keluar?"

Jongup mengangguk, menggelitik paha Youngjae yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Daehyun hyung biasa pulang ke rumah saat makan siang dan baru akan kembali jam 3 sore nanti"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Untuk bertemu Junhong. Dia bahkan menolak rapat jika sudah waktunya bertemu dengan Junhong"

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti.

"Jay hyung.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Jika Daehyun tidak bertemu Junhong, mungkin saat ini kau sudah menjadi pasangan Daehyun hyung"

Youngjae terdiam, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain kecuali tatapan mata Jongup.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Youngjae enggan menjawab, memilih bangkit dan mengabaikan Jongup yang masih tetap duduk di lantai.

"Menikah denganku…apa kau menyesalinya?"

Youngjae tertawa kecil, menggeleng kearah Jongup yang harap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"Itu sudah takdirku. Daehyun memutuskan pertunangan kami dan lebih memilih menikah dengan Junhong. Karena sudah terlanjut berjanji pada mendiang orang tuaku Tuan Besar Jung memutuskan untuk menikahkan kita yang saat itu memang sedang sendiri"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Youngjae tertawa, maju mendekat dan memukul kepala Jongup yang hanya berkedip cemas.

"Apa aku gila mencintai orang seperti dia? Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Junhong. Jika tidak ada Junhong mungkin aku yang akan seperti dia saat ini"

"Seperti apa?"

"Terkurung. Tidak bebas. Walau dicintai tapi aku merasa Daehyun tidak sekeren dirimu"

"Huh..kenapa aku?"

"Kau tau, jika Junhong ingin sesuatu Daehyun pasti akan langsung memberikannya. Jika Junhong minta ice cream, mungkin Daehyun akan memberikan puluhan tokonya langsung kepada Junhong"

Jongup tertawa, membenarkan sifat Daehyun yang memang loyal jika sudah menyangkut orang yang disayanginya.

"Tapi kau tau pointnya?"

Jongup menggeleng.

"Usaha.. Daehyun tentu dengan mudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Junhong tanpa harus berusaha keras. Tapi kau….aku ingat harus menunggu semalaman hanya untuk menunggumu datang membeli ikan langsung dari Busan"

Jongup terkekeh kala mengingat itu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau _Mart_ menjualnya hyung"

"Itulah dirimu. Kau selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginanku tanpa berfikir mungkin itu sulit untukmu"

"Itu sudah tugasku. Kau sabarlah sebentar lagi hyung.. Aku akan bekerja dengan rajin dan akan menjadi sekaya Daehyun hyung"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kaya"

"Huh?"

"Tanpa kaya raya sekalipun, kau akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku kan?"

Jongup mengangguk membenarkan. Maju mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Youngjae erat-erat.

"Maaf karena hanya memberikanmu kesulitan dipernikahan kita hyung. Setelah aku sukses aku berjanji akan membelikan semuanya untukmu tanpa harus kau pinta"

Youngjae tertawa di dalam pelukan Jongup.

"Aku hanya ingin kau begini. Tetap menyayangiku Moon~"

"Itu sudah pasti hyung. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Sampai kapanpun, tidak akan berubah"

' **Kau menyayangiku'**

…..

 **Second – BangHim: Ambitious and Aggressive.**

"Kau akan pulangkan malam ini?"

Yongguk diam tak menjawab, mengabaikan 'Istri'nya –Himchan yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakang.

"Bang. Aku bicara padamu"

Himchan menarik ujung kemeja milik Yongguk, menatap ke dalam mata Yongguk yang lingkarnya menghitam dan pastinya butuh istirahat.

"Masih banyak yang perlu ku kerjakan Hime, aku akan pulang besok siang"

"Pulang besok siang untuk mengambil pakaianmu dan kembali bekerja?"

Yongguk menatap Himchan yang seperti akan menangis, mengusap rambut hitam Himchan dan mengecup kening itu lembut.

"Kau yang paling mengerti bahwa aku harus bekerja keras Himchan"

"Aku mengerti, tapi tidak begini Bang. Aku merindukanmu…Aku merindukan Bang Yongguk-ku"

"Aku tidak mungkin menarik kata-kata ku yang berjanji akan menghidupimu dengan materi yang lebih dari cukup. Kau ada disana, menyaksikanku berjanji pada orang tuamu"

Himchan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja Yongguk, menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng tak mau menerima.

"Aku akan bicara pada orang tuaku dan-"

"Dan membiarkanku dipermalukan di depan seluruh anggota keluargamu yang kaya raya?! Kau mau begitu?"

Himchan menggeleng, maju mendekat dan memeluk Yongguk dengan canggung.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, hanya itu..tidak bisakah?"

Kali ini Yongguk yang menggeleng, melepaskan pelukan itu dan meraih tas kerjanya. Melangkah keluar rumah dan meninggalkan Himchan yang terpuruk seorang diri.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu…Aku rindu sentuhanmu, aku rindu kau.."

 **Kau mengacuhkanku**

… **.**

 **Third – Daelo: Protective and Passive**

"Aku pulang"

Suara itu. Junhong mulai merasakan pelipisnya berkeringat.

Tangannya semakin bergetar kala mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Kau disini? Aku fikir kau istirahat"

Orang itu mendekat, membuat gerak tubuh Junhong semakin kaku seperti batu.

Tangan itu…mengusap pipi pucatnya selembut mungkin.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Junhong mengangguk takut-takut. Ia setidaknya harus menjawab. Harus.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sengaja pulang ke rumah saat jam makan siang karena ingin makan bersamamu"

Orang itu duduk di sampingnya, tak lama kemudian berbaring dan merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Junhong yang semakin ketakutan.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau manis Junhong?"

Orang itu terkekeh, kekehan yang Junhong akui tampan jika dilihat hanya dari sisi raut wajah.

"Kau masih saja malas bicara padaku, kita sudah menikah cukup lama. Aku benar bukan?"

Bola mata Junhong bergerak kecil, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata pemuda yang saat ini tengah berada di pangkuannya.

"Hyung.."

Pemuda itu tertawa lebar, dengan antusias bangkit dan menggenggam jemari Junhong.

"Ya? Ada apa? Katakan ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu? Kau ingin pergi kemana? Atau kau ingin-"

"Hari ini hari peringatan kematian Ayahmu"

Daehyun tertegun, menatap Junhong yang menunduk takut enggan melihat padanya.

"Kau ingat?"

Junhong mengangguk.

Menahan nafasnya cepat saat merasakan Daehyun yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Kita pergi kerumahku hari ini?"

Junhong menatap wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar.

Senyum ini…mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat.

"Aku..itu-"

"Kau masih takut kesana?"

Junhong menunduk membuat Daehyun dengan cepat dapat menyimpulkan jawabannya.

"Jangan takut, ada aku. Tetap di sampingku dan akan ku jamin tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyakitimu"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kapan…..aku bisa bertemu keluargaku? Dimana adikku dan-"

"Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi 30 menit lagi"

Daehyun dengan cepat bangkit dan meninggalkan Junhong yang terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih. Pertanyaan tentang dimana keberadaan keluarganya tidak akan pernah dijawab oleh Daehyun. Daehyun mungkin akan memberikan semua yang diminta Junhong, tapi tidak dengan permintaan Junhong untuk menemui keluarganya.

"Aku rindu keluargaku, hyung.."

 **Kau mengekangku**

… **..**

Manusia terhubung.. Manusia berinteraksi.

Saat gairah menutup mata dan meminta pelampiasan turut serta.

Saat jengah menutup hati dan tergoda akan pengganti.

Dan saat musibah datang tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ini…..hanya cerita pendek tentang cinta dan manusia.

..

To Be Continue

Gimme ur comment ^^

…


	2. Chapter 2

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

"Masih tidak ada balasan"

Himchan melempar ponselnya ke ranjang, berjalan lambat-lambat kearah kaca besar di dalam kamarnya dan Yongguk. Mengusap rambutnya yang hitam legam dan sedikit memanjang. Kulit pucatnya semakin pucat, kantung matanya menghitam lelah walau faktanya ia tak selelah Yongguk. Himchan memang tidak memiliki kegiatan rutin seperti bekerja atau kuliah, ia yang memutuskan seperti itu sejak menerima lamaran Yongguk untuk menikah 2 tahun lalu. Tak ada yang salah sebelumnya, semua lancar dan Himchan bahagia. Himchan bukan tipe pemuda manja dan selalu merengek macam-macam. Tidak sebelum Yongguk berubah.

Ia rela melepaskan kariernya sebagai seorang fotografer sukses setelah menikah dengan Yongguk, ia berfikir dan selalu berangan-angan menjadi pasangan yang dapat mengimbangi Yongguk yang kadang terlalu semangat bekerja. Mungkin dulu istilahnya terlalu semangat bekerja, tapi sekarang Himchan sudah memasukkan Yongguk ke dalam kategori lelaki penggila kerja.

Himchan tak pernah merasa ada yang salah pada tahun pertama, tapi semenjak Yongguk dipercaya untuk mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi, disaat itu juga neraka bagi kehidupan pernikahan mereka dimulai.

Yongguk yang biasanya masih menyempatkan pulang walau tengah malam kini lebih memilih bermalam di kantor tanpa istirahat. Sabtu dan Minggu Yongguk akan menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruang kerja tanpa ingat makan dan lebih parahnya mungkin ia lupa jika hidup bersama Himchan.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu Hime"

Himchan tak pernah meminta Yongguk untuk memberinya kartu kredit dengan limit super tinggi, Himchan tak pernah meminta Yongguk untuk membelikannya apartemen serta mobil mewah yang bahkan jarang ia kendarai. Himchan hanya meminta Yongguk kembali seperti dulu, menjadi Yongguk yang memiliki waktu untuknya. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar butuh udara segar"

Bergegas berganti pakaian dan melangkah keluar apartemen, memakai kacamata hitamnya untuk menutupi lingkar mata yang semakin terlihat.

Himchan melangkah perlahan, terkaget saat melewati pintu apartemen di samping apartemennya yang mendadak terbuka. Himchan mengenal pemuda itu, ia selalu melihatnya berjalan dengan tenang setiap pagi, pemuda itu akan berjalan lurus tanpa ekspresi, tanpa menyapa tanpa bersuara. Yang Himchan tau begitu sampai lobby akan ada tiga atau empat penjaga yang berdiri disisinya.

Pemuda ini pasti bukan pemuda sembarangan.

Himchan tetap berjalan seakan tak perduli, memencet tombol lift dan menunggu dengan tenang. Kembali mengecek ponselnya berharap Yongguk membalas pesannya.

"Junhong kau melupakan mantelmu"

Himchan menengok, terkaget saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada pemuda manis bertubuh tinggi disisinya, berwajah pucat dan canggung, terlihat jelas tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan mengambilnya hyung-"

"Biar aku, kau tunggulah disini"

Himchan masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda tampan itu. Ia tak ingat berapa kali bertemu, tapi yang ia ingat baru kali ini Himchan melihat senyumnya dan mendengar suaranya yang lembut.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Himchan memberanikan diri bertanya, tersenyum simpul menatap pemuda tinggi yang terlihat kaget dan canggung disaat bersamaan.

"Ne"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"S-sekitar beberapa bulan"

Himchan mengangguk mengerti, mengulurkan tangannya meminta pemuda tinggi itu meraihnya.

"Aku Himchan, aku tinggal disebelah apartemenmu. Tapi hebatnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Junhong tersenyum samar, meraih uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya singkat.

"Aku Junhong"

Ting.

Lift terbuka, Himchan melangkah masuk dan memberi kode pada Junhong untuk menaiki lift yang sama.

"Aku..menunggu suamiku"

Himchan tertegun, jadi Junhong sudah menikah dengan pemuda yang tadi.

"Tunggulah di dalam, aku akan menahan liftnya"

Junhong tersenyum ragu, menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Daehyun yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Daehyun dengan lembut memakaikan mantel itu di tubuh tinggi Junhong, membelai pipi pucat Junhong dan menuntunnya memasuki lift.

Himchan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, fokus pada percakapan Junhong yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Suara itu lagi, Himchan berani bersumpah suara itu terdengar sangat lembut dan perhatian.

"Aku akan meminta Yoon untuk membelikanmu mantel yang lebih tebal sayang"

Himchan berdegup mendengarnya, melirik layar lift yang masih menunjukkan angka 15.

"Ti-dak hyung. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Hehehe"

Himchan menunduk dalam, kekehan itu..terdengar kekanakan dan Himchan suka mendengarnya.

"Bibirmu masih bengkak, apa sakit?"

"Hyung, henti-"

Himchan mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, ia dapat mendengar kecupan-kecupan dalam yang entah dimulai oleh siapa.

"Hyung.. Ini tempat umum"

"Kau fikir aku peduli? Kau tau aku tak pernah peduli pada apapun kecuali kau"

Angkuh. Namun terdengar memuja.

Himchan kembali menelan liurnya susah saat mendengar suara itu kembali terdengar, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membayangkan hal yang tidak seharusnya dibayangkan.

"Kau yang tinggal disebelah apartemen kami kan?"

Himchan membuka mata, menengok karena merasa sedang diajak bicara.

"Ne?"

"Aku Jung Daehyun, dan ini pasanganku Jung Junhong"

Himchan tersenyum kecil, mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"Aku Bang Himchan, aku tinggal dengan suamiku Bang Yongguk disamping apartemenmu"

Ting.

Lift terbuka, mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar. Daehyun membungkuk kecil pada Himchan dan melangkah mendahuluinya dengan Junhong yang tak lepas dari sisinya.

Seperti biasa, begitu sampai di lobby Daehyun sudah di dampingi oleh empat orang penjaga yang sudah menunggunya.

Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengepalkan tangannya dan memutuskan kembali ke dalam apartemennya, membatalkan rencana mencari udara segar dan mulai melakukan rencana yang lain.

Memuaskan dirinya, dengan caranya sendiri.

…

…

Junhong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Daehyun kala mulai memasuki rumah putih besar yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka.

Menelan liurnya kasar dan menahan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlalu gugup, mungkin sulit..tapi Junhong mencoba.

"Ahh..Daehyun-ah, kau datang~"

Seorang wanita dewasa berparas cantik dan glamour menghampiri Daehyun dengan dagu yang Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Derap langkah sepatu mahalnya terdengar semakin menyeramkan untuk Junhong.

"Selamat datang~"

Maju mendekat dan memeluk Daehyun yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"Jongup sudah pulang?"

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya seakan berpura-pura kaget.

"Dia belum pulang~ dia pasti bekerja terlalu keras dan-"

"Upacara dimulai jam berapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kaku, seakan mencoba terbiasa dengan sifat Daehyun yang suka mengabaikannya.

"Apa kita harus menunggu Jongup dan Youngjae?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, kembali menarik tangan Junhong dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Meninggalkan wanita itu yang memasang wajah kesal karena dianggap remeh oleh anak tirinya.

"Dasar bocah sial, awas saja kau"

…..

Junhong bergetar takut, menatap dirinya pada pantulan kaca dan meraba hati-hati lebam diujung bibirnya. Kalau sampai Daehyun tahu…Daehyun tidak boleh tahu.

Mengacak segala benda di atas meja berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa Ia gunakan untuk menutupi lebamnya ini.

"Junhong"

Junhong menahan nafasnya kala mendengar suara Daehyun yang mendekat kearah kamar. Daehyun pasti baru saja selesai memberikan penghormatan untuk mendiang ayahnya.

"N-ne hyung"

"Kau disini? Aku fikir kau berbincang dengan Youngjae"

"Aku lelah hyung, ingin istirahat dan-"

Daehyun menatap curiga pada Junhong yang tergesa-gesa berbaring di ranjang, semakin curiga saat melihat Junhong menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Bangun lah, temani aku berbincang sebentar"

Junhong terdiam seakan berpura-pura terlelap.

Tapi seharusnya Junhong tau, Ia bisa berpura-pura pada siapa pun kecuali suaminya, Jung Daehyun.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur, bangun sebelum aku memaksamu"

Junhong menyerah, bangkit perlahan dan masih menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala, membuat Daehyun merenyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

Tertawa gemas dan perlahan membuka selimut itu dari kepala Junhong, mengangkat kepala Junhong dan tak lama kemudian tawanya menghilang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"A-aku terjatuh dan-"

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Junhong menggeleng, menggapai tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak ada, aku sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini"

Junhong menatap Daehyun dengan mata cerahnya yang bergetar, membuat Daehyun yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Yoon, kau disana?"

Suara Daehyun menggema diseluruh ruangan kamar, seorang pemuda tegap memasuki kamar itu dan membungkuk hormat kepada Daehyun.

"Ya, Tuan. Ada apa?"

"Panggil dokter, dan-"

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya lebam kecil-"

"Katakan siapa?"

Junhong menunduk takut, menggeleng kecil mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Siapa yang melakukan?!"

Daehyun mengeram marah, mengangkat wajah Junhong agar Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lebam dan kulit yang tampak memerah disatu sisi pipi Junhong..

"Katakan…"

"Tidak hyung, aku-"

"Katakan Jung Junhong!?"

Junhong sudah terisak kecil, mengusap tangan Daehyun mencoba menenangkannya yang terlihat semakin murka.

"Katakan siapa? Sebelum aku melakukan tindakan yang lebih dari ini"

"Aku hanya terjatuh hyung, aku bersumpah. Aku-"

"Yoon…"

Suara Daehyun yang terdengar dingin sampai di telinga Junhong dan Yoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Ya Tuan Jung"

"Kumpulkan semua orang di bawah. Semua tanpa terkecuali dan-"

"Hyung aku mohon, aku tidak-"

"Cepat laksanakan"

Yoon membungkuk hormat, dengan cepat memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk menjalankan instruksi tuan mereka.

Daehyun maju mendekat pada Junhong yang bergetar takut.

"Harusnya kau menurut dan memberitahuku siapa yang membuat milikku sampai terluka. Kau milikku…tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang boleh menyentuh milikku apa lagi membuatnya terluka"

Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dengan cepat, menariknya dan memintanya untuk mengikuti langkah Daehyun.

Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, Daehyun tersenyum sinis kala melihat sepasang pemuda dan dua wanita berwajah angkuh yang duduk layaknya bangsawan di sofa besar milik keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa mengumpulkan kami disini malam-malam?"

Ibu tiri Daehyun mulai bertanya, menatap angkuh pada Junhong yang mengerut ketakutan.

Daehyun duduk di sofa single yang tampak mewah dan menyuruh Junhong berdiri disisinya.

"Aku akan bertanya dengan cepat. Siapa yang berani memukul Junhong?"

Semuanya terdiam.

Kedua wanita itu masih mencoba terlihat angkuh dan mengangkat dagu mereka tinggi-tinggi.

Puluhan pelayan menunduk takut tak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kau mengumpulkan kami hanya karena ini? Karena si jalang itu-"

"Yoon…."

"Ya Tuan Jung"

"Ambil pistolku di ruang kerja"

Semua orang di ruangan itu tampak memucat, Ibu tiri Daehyun di sana masih mencoba untuk tenang.

"Daehyun, apa kau fikir ini tidak kelewatan? Kami-"

"Ibu~ Aku sudah berbesar hati mengizinkanmu dan anak-anakmu untuk menumpang hidup di rumahku. Apa kau tidak berfikir ini lucu? Harusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku"

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kau…apa kau berani begini saat suamiku masih hidup?!"

"Cih! Siapa yang kau sebut suamimu? Dia ayahku bahkan sebelum kau menjadi istrinya"

Yoon datang membawa sebuah pistol hitam itu dengan hati-hati, menyerahkannya kepada Daehyun yang duduk dengan angkuh.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, siapa yang berani memukul Jung Junhong?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu tau. Daehyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengaku? Baiklah..Junhong, siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Hyung…aku terjatuh dan-"

Daehyun menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan mengarahkannya kepada seorang penjaga yang langsung terdiam pucat.

"Katakan. Atau aku akan menembak sembarang orang"

Junhong jatuh berlutut, memohon kepada Daehyun yang masih mengarahkan senjatanya pada penjaga itu.

"Aku mohon hyung, aku tidak-"

DOR!

Suasana semakin tegang, beberapa pelayan bahkan memekik kaget saat menemukan salah satu penjaga terjatuh karena tertembak di bagian lengannya.

"Katakan"

Kembali menarik pelatuknya dan kali ini mengarahkannya kepada pemuda manis yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

"Hyung…Aku mohon kau-"

"Diam disana Jongup. Sebelum aku benar-benar menembakkan peluru ini ke tubuh pasangan tercintamu"

Junhong sudah menangis terisak kala melihat Youngjae yang masih diam tanpa gentar.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengarahkan senjata kepada menantuku!"

Ibu tiri Daehyun berteriak marah, menatap Junhong dengan pandangan beribu emosi.

"Katakan Junhong, atau aku akan-"

"Sunhwa noona. A-aku mohon turunkan senjatamu hyung.. Sunhwa noona yang memukulku"

Daehyun tersenyum sinis menatap seorang wanita cantik yang meringkuk di samping Ibunya.

"Yang lain kembalilah tidur, Yoon bawalah anak buahmu ke rumah sakit dan kau…..Sunhwa noonim. Berlututlah pada Junhong"

Junhong mendongak, menggeleng cepat kepada Daehyun.

"Hyung…aku mohon hyung. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Noonim~ apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Sunhwa mulai menangis, maju mendekat dengan langkah yang bergetar.

"Bangun Junhong, biarkan Noona berlutut padamu"

Junhong menggeleng kuat-kuat, sampai akhirnya beberapa penjaga membantu Junhong untuk bangun.

"Daehyun-ah, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Aku menyuruhmu berlutut pada pasanganku Noona"

"Hyung…bisa kau hentikan?"

Youngjae maju mendekat kearah Daehyun, mengabaikan tatapan Jongup yang meredup seiring dengan langkah kaki Youngjae yang semakin mendekat pada Daehyun.

"Aku mohon"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap wajah Youngjae yang memelas memohon. Melirik Junhong yang masih tertunduk dan terisak.

Daehyun tak bersuara, memilih bangkit dan melangkah lurus meninggalkan ruangan itu. membuat orang-orang disana menghembuskan nafas mereka lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Youngjae mengusap wajah pucat Junhong yang masih terisak kecil. Menuntunnya menaiki tangga dan membiarkan Junhong beristirahat walau faktanya mungkin sulit.

Tak lama kemudian Yoon dan beberapa anggotanya keluar dari dalam ruangan Daehyun, sebagian mengurusi teman mereka yang tertembak dan sebagian menghadap pada Youngjae.

"Tuan Jung meminta anda datang ke ruangannya"

Jongup menunduk dalam, memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa cemburu yang masih saja muncul jika sudah menyangkut hubungan Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Aku akan kesana, tolong antar Junhong beristirahat"

Youngjae melangkah cepat menuju ruangan Daehyun.

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan Jongup yang tersenyum miris melihat keadaan yang masih saja seperti ini.

Daehyun mungkin mencintai Junhong, tapi Jongup tau….Daehyun masih belum melepas Youngjae sepenuhnya.

…

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Dimana Junhong?"

"Istirahat"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, menghampiri Youngjae dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa besar dalam ruangannya.

"Kau keterlaluan kali ini"

"Aku memintamu kesini bukan untuk mengomentari tindakanku tadi"

"Lalu?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, menarik pipi Youngjae yang terlihat jelas muram.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi"

"Hanya itu? kau malu untuk mengatakan maaf disana?"

Daehyun tertawa melihat Youngjae yang menatapnya kesal.

"Aku merasa perlu melakukan itu agar semua tau bahwa mereka tidak boleh memperlakukan Junhong seenaknya"

"Kau membuat Junhong ketakutan"

"Jongup juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau yang mengalami itu"

Yongjae menggeleng, tertawa meremehkan menggoda Daehyun.

"Ada apa dengan senyum itu? menyeramkan"

"Jongup tidak akan melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan"

"Lelaki aneh"

"Kau yang aneh hyung. Apa kau menanyakan keadaan Junhong saat melihat lukanya?"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap penuh pada Youngjae yang tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak kan? Kau pasti akan langsung bertanya 'Siapa yang melakukan?'. Tapi kalau Jongup, dia pasti akan memulai pertanyaan dengan 'Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada luka lain?' Itu perbedaanmu dan Jongup"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, mengurut lehernya yang seakan kaku mendengar penuturan Youngjae.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin takut padamu hyung"

"Aku melakukan semuanya agar dia-"

"Kau mengekangnya"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau yang paling tau, kau mengekangnya tapi kau menolak mengakui"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, menatap Youngjae yang siap berargumen lagi jika sewaktu-waktu Daehyun kembali mengeluarkan suara.

Daehyun membuka dompetnya, menyerahkan selembar kartu nama pada Youngjae yang kebingungan.

"Apa ini?"

"Dokter, periksalah kesehatanmu"

"Kau ini kenapa hyung, aku-"

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter itu dan memastikan kau datang kesana"

"Hyung~"

"Apa sakit?"

Youngjae terdiam, meremas kartu nama yang Daehyun berikan kepadanya tadi.

"Kepalamu…apa sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau-"

"Periksa kesehatanmu atau aku akan memberitahu Jongup kalau kau sering terserang sakit kepala tanpa sebab"

Youngjae enggan menjawab, memilih pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun dengan langkah cepat. Secepatnya butuh melihat Jongup. Secepatnya.

…

…

"Moon, kau disana?"

"Aku di dalam"

Youngjae melangkah perlahan kearah kamar mandi, membuka pintu itu dan terdiam melihat Jongup yang bertelanjang dada bersiap untuk mandi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Youngjae maju mendekat, memeluk Jongup yang terdiam kebingungan.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu"

Jongup tertawa mendengar suara Youngjae yang bercicit menggemaskan.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

Youngjae terkekeh pelan di dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Kau merayuku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kacau membayangkanmu berinteraksi dengan Daehyun hyung, aku tau ini aneh tapi-"

Jongup menahan nafasnya kala merasakan Youngjae menciumi pundaknya.

"Jay hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Daehyun hyung katakan?"

Youngjae menggeleng, kali ini menciumi leher Jongup yang semakin sesak, sulit bernafas.

"Aku..rindu kau"

Jongup semakin merasa sesuatu tidak beres, melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengangkat kepala Youngjae yang terisak dalam diam.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka? Dimana yang sakit hyung?"

Jongup mengecek tangan dan kepala Youngjae yang masih terisak kecil. Menghapus air mata Youngjae yang menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau begini karena kata-kataku tadi, aku mohon…berhenti menangis"

"Kau..apa kau bisa berhenti menyayangiku?"

Jongup mengusap kepala Youngjae, memeluknya dan perlahan membawa Youngjae ke dalam gendongannya.

"Moon! Turunkan aku!"

Jongup seakan tak mendengar, melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan berhenti di samping ranjang milik keduanya.

"Kau tau apa yang akan ku lakukan hyung?"

Youngjae berdetak hebat, memilih memeluk leher Jongup dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ditumpukan tangan.

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Turunkan aku.."

"Itu bukan jawaban hyung"

"Moon.."

"Berhenti menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal"

Menurunkan tubuh Youngjae perlahan ke kasur, menciumi dua pipi Youngjae yang bulat dan memerah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti menyayangimu bodoh"

Terkekeh dan mencubit kecil hidung Youngjae, maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Youngjae yang masih terdiam enggan bersuara.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Daehyun hyung, tapi apa pun itu…aku mencoba untuk percaya padamu kali ini. Jadi hyung, berhenti menguji kesabaranku lagi"

Youngjae mengangguk, memeluk tubuh Jongup yang tetap hangat walau cuaca sedingin apa pun.

Moon Jongup nya yang hangat.

Moon Jongup nya yang tulus.

Moon Jongup…kesayangannya.

…

…

Hubungan antar manusia itu unik.

Kehidupan antar manusia itu menarik.

Tarik satu tali dan sambungkan dengan tali yang lain.

Tarik satu cerita dan hubungkan dengan cerita yang lain.

Maka kau akan tau, se-unik dan se-menarik apa hubungan dan kehidupan antar Manusia.

…..

To Be Continue

Gimme ur comment ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

" **Because I'm so dangerous, my love.**

 **The more you love me, the more you might get hurt in the end.**

 **Don't test me, my love.**

 **It can never ever be, because I'm dangerous, because this is for you"**

' **4men – Thorn Love'**

… **.**

"Kau sayang padaku?"

Himchan bersandar pada tubuh Yongguk yang tengah membaca buku di tangan, tersenyum saat merasakan tangan hangat Yongguk perlahan mendekap pinggangnya seakan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Himchan.

"Apa itu berarti Iya?"

Himchan masih bertanya, mendongak dan menatap rahang Yongguk yang berada tepat di depan pandangannya. Mengecupnya pelan dan merasakan Yongguk mempererat rengkuhannya. Himchan terkekeh saat melihat Yongguk yang masih fokus pada buku itu, enggan menjawab pertanyaannya walau Himchan yakin Yongguk menyimak.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Yongguk menyerah, melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Himchan yang tersenyum lebar, perlahan senyum itu menular, membuat Yongguk yang biasanya hanya diam mau tak mau menarik ujung bibirnya membalas senyuman Himchan.

"Kau tampan saat tersenyum"

"Dasar penggoda"

Yongguk menarik Himchan untuk di rengkuh, memeluk Himchan dari belakang. Tersenyum saat merasakan deru nafas Himchan menjadi semakin cepat. Menggosok hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Himchan yang terkekeh nyaman.

"Mau membaca bersama?"

Himchan menggangguk, membuat helaian rambutnya menggelitik hidung Yongguk yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Yongguk menarik Himchan untuk duduk di pangkuannya, meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Himchan dan membuka kembali lembar buku untuk dibaca bersama.

"Ini novel?"

"Hng"

"Tentang?"

"Vampire"

"Menyeramkan, aku tak suka. Ganti bukunya"

Yongguk tertawa kala melihat Himchan merajuk dan menepis buku itu agar berada jauh dari pandangannya, memilih berbalik dan tersenyum melihat wajah Yongguk yang tengah menatapnya memuja.

"Kenapa membaca novel tentang vampire?"

Yongguk tak menjawab, memilih mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Himchan yang terdiam menikmati helaan nafas Yongguk. Terkekeh geli kala merasakan Yongguk menciumi lehernya dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Ini yang vampire lakukan"

"Menggigit?"

Himchan mendengar Yongguk tertawa. Membawa Himchan ke dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu di damba Himchan.

"Berpura-pura tidak tau. Dasar"

Memeluknya semakin erat dan mengusap rambut Himchan sayang.

Himchan dapat merasakannya.

Walau Yongguk cinderung diam, Himchan sadar Yongguk menyayanginya.

Dan Himchan memilih tak mempedulikan ucapan orang banyak yang mengatakan, rasa sayang yang berlebihan membahayakan.

Himchan tak peduli dan tak mau peduli.

…

"Bisa kau berfikir jernih Kim Himchan!"

Tuan Kim –Ayah Himchan, melempar lembaran koran kearah muka Himchan. Murka kala melihat Himchan datang menggandeng seorang pemuda yang tak jelas asal usulnya.

Himchan hanya mengatakan mereka mengenal saat Himchan melakukan observasi untuk keperluan memotretnya. Himchan tersenyum menatap Yongguk yang berdiri menunduk di sana. Tak apa, ini tidak sakit. Selama Yongguk disisinya Himchan akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kepada puteraku? Apa pekerjaanmu? Berani-beraninya kau-!"

Yongguk menahan nafas kala melihat Himchan berlutut di kaki sang Ayah, memohon kerendahan hatinya untuk menghargai pilihan Himchan yang jatuh pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Ayah, aku mohon-"

"Apa pun…"

Himchan mendongak kala mendengar suara Yongguk, menggeleng menatap Yongguk yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Tidak Yongguk, aku tidak butuh apa pun, jangan berjanji apa pun-"

"Lanjutkan"

Tuan Kim bersedekap dada, menantang pemuda ini untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saya akan memberikan semua yang Himchan butuhkan, saya akan mendapatkan pekerjaan tinggi untuk bisa menghidupi Himchan seperti saat Himchan hidup di rumah ini"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu tidak berhasil?"

Yongguk menatap Himchan yang sudah menangis di bawah kaki ayahnya, maju mendekat dan membawa Himchan berdiri. Merangkulnya dan dengan tegas mengatakan.

"Anda bisa membawa dia kembali dan setelah itu anda bisa membunuh saya"

…..

Himchan terbangun dari lamunannya, menghapus air mata yang perlahan jatuh di pipinya yang kini pucat dan tirus. Memilih menarik selimut tebal dan kembali berbaring di ranjang besar yang sudah beberapa lama ini digunakannya seorang diri.

Himchan mendesah, meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam yang masih pukul 2 siang. Mencoba peruntungannya untuk menghubungi Yongguk.

Nada sambung terdengar. Himchan menahan nafasnya, dalam hati terus berdoa agar Yongguk menjawab panggilannya kali ini.

"Hallo Hime"

Himchan merasakan air matanya kembali jatuh, melirik ponselnya memastikan bahwa orang yang berbicara di seberang telepon benar suaminya.

"Hime?"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Himchan bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar, dalam hati setengah mati bersyukur bisa berbincang dengan Yongguk yang kini sudah benar-benar berada jauh dari dirinya.

"Kau di rumah?"

Himchan bergedup kencang, harapannya kian tinggi bahwa Yongguk akan datang ke rumah dan makan bersamanya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja keluar kantor, bersiaplah. Kita makan siang di luar"

Himchan tersenyum senang, mengusap kasar air matanya yang masih saja turun walau sudah ditahan.

"Aku akan bersiap, kau berhati-hatilah Bang~"

"Ya, jangan menangis lagi"

Himchan tersenyum mendengarnya, Himchan mulai merasa Yongguk yang lama kembali.

"Aku tutup Himchan, aku menyayangimu"

"Aku- juga"

Sambungan terputus, Himchan dengan cepat berlari kearah kaca besar di dalam kamar. Menghapus air matanya dan senyum kekanakan Himchan kembali terlihat. Melirik jam dan dengan cepat mengambil bb cream untuk menutupi lingkar matanya yang semakin menghitam.

"Kau tampak mengerikan Himchan-ah, Yongguk pasti ketakutan setelah melihat lingkar mata itu"

Bercanda sendiri dan berlari riang kearah lemari pakaiannya yang besar, membuka lemari itu lebar-lebar dan mengambil sebuah baju rajut panjang berwarna merah muda.

Memakainya dengan cepat dan berlari mengganti celananya.

"Apa lagi? Oh! Parfume"

Bersenandung kecil kala menyemprotkan harum segar kearah tubuhnya. Tersenyum simpul saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang nampak sangat manis dan cerah dengan baju merah muda itu.

Berlari kearah ruang tengah dan memilih menunggu Yongguk dengan sabar, menggoyangkan kakinya dan tersenyum. menunduk dan merebahkan kepalanya pada tumpukan tangan yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Kapan Yongguk datang, kenapa lama sekali?"

Memajukan bibir tipisnya sambil menggerutu. Dalam hatinya Ia rindu.

Rindu pada Himchan yang seperti ini. Himchan yang cerah dan meledak-ledak.

Saat ringtone ponselnya terdengar Himchan dengan cepat mengangkatnya dengan senyum yang belum lepas sejak tadi.

"Ya Yongguk, kau dimana?"

"Hime, aku memesan bunga untukmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai"

Himchan terkekeh senang.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku bunga, eiyy~ dasar kuno"

Himchan bisa mendengar Yongguk tertawa disana.

"Hime, begini-"

Ting tong!

"Sepertinya bunganya datang, terimalah dulu"

Himchan menurut, berlari menyusuri rumah dan membuka pintu. Memekik senang saat melihat karangan bunga besar yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah menerimanya?"

"Hng..ini indah"

Himchan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, menyuruh pengantar bunga masuk dan meletakkan karangan bunga itu di dekat pintu.

"Aku sudah menerimanya, pengantarnya pun sudah pergi. Jadi, kau dimana sekarang?"

Himchan mendekat kearah karangan bunga itu, menghirup aroma bunga yang segar dan menenangkan.

"Begini Hime, aku minta maaf-"

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf"

Senyum Himchan menghilang, sepertinya Ia sadar ucapan yang akan dikatakan Yongguk.

"Sekretarisku menelepon dan mengatakan aku harus menghadiri pertemuan di-"

Pip.

Himchan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, dengan tangan yang bergetar mencoba mencabut baterai ponselnya. Menatap karangan bunga besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kim Himchan bodoh"

Mendorong karangan bunga itu hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai, terisak kecil dan menginjak-injak bunga cantik yang awal tadi ia kagumi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu bodoh eoh!"

Melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah dan berteriak frustasi.

Menarik-narik kerah baju rajutnya sambil terus terisak hebat.

"Dasar bodoh! ARGHH!"

Jatuh terduduk dan menangis memeluk lututnya, memukul dadanya yang seakan sakit dan mencubit. Hatinya bahkan mengkhianatinya dengan memberikan nyeri ini.

Terus memukul dadanya dan tangisnya berubah menjadi raungan emosi. Berteriak kuat-kuat dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"AARGHHH!"

Mengacak rambutnya dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

Berbaring di lantai lalu menendang helaan angin di ruangan itu. kembali berteriak dan kembali meraung.

Kembali diacuhkan dan kembali merasakan sakit hati. Mungkin saat ini…rasanya lebih sakit.

….

….

"Kembar Choi! Ada tamu untuk kalian"

Maru menoleh, memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya merakit macam-macam robot di meja besar ruang kelas.

"Ya! Kepala sekolah menyuruh kalian cepat ke kamar karena tamu kalian sibuk dan tidak bisa menunggu lama"

"Maru-ya, kajja~"

Maru menepis rangkulan Haru, memilih melangkah cepat seorang diri dan meninggalkan Haru yang cemberut di belakang.

"Semakin benci Ia pada Tuan Jung, semakin mirip saja mereka"

Haru tertawa simpul, membenahi lembaran soal-soal matematika yang sedang Ia kerjakan tadi.

Melangkah riang menuju tempat Ia dan Maru menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa bulan ini.

Gedung asrama sekolah.

….

"Apa mau mu Tuan Jung?"

Daehyun tertawa kecil, melihat sepasang anak lelaki kembar berusia 14 tahun yang tengah duduk serius menatap kepadanya.

"Mengunjungi kalian, apa kabarmu Haru?"

Haru mendongak, mengangguk cepat dan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Daehyun.

"Itu laporanku bulan ini"

Daehyun membacanya seksama, merenyitkan dahinya dan menatap jail kearah Haru.

"Nilai bahasa mu belum meningkat dari bulan lalu, aku akan menambah jadwalmu untuk kursus bahasa"

Haru menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, melirik dan menatap Daehyun dengan mata memelas.

"Tuan Jung…aku akan belajar lebih keras, jangan ditambah lagi. Kau lihat" Haru memamerkan tumpukan kertas dengan wajah super kesal. "Aku bahkan belum selesai dengan kursus matematikaku"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya seakan tak perduli, membaca lagi laporan yang diberikan oleh Haru dengan seksama.

"Kenapa nilai pada kolom ini kosong?"

Haru melirik kertas itu, memajukan bibirnya dan menunjuk Maru yang masih saja diam seakan tak tertarik.

"Maru melarangku mengikuti kelas seni vocal"

"Kenapa?"

"Maru bilang suaraku terdengar menyeramkan"

Daehyun tertawa keras, mengabaikan Haru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan semakin kesal. Mulai melirik Maru yang terdiam tak perduli.

"Kau Choi Maru, mana laporanmu?"

"Apa kau menjaga Hyungku dengan baik?"

Maru menatap Daehyun tajam, tak gentar beradu mata dengan Daehyun yang selama ini orang lain takuti dan hormati.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau…Kalau kau berani menyakiti hyungku.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Daehyun menantang Maru, bersedekap dada dan tertawa mengejek kearah Maru yang terlihat mulai marah.

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, menadahkan tangannya meminta Maru menyerahkan laporan hasil belajarnya pada Daehyun.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu membawanya saat kau sudah siap, Berikan hasil belajar dengan nilai yang sudah ku targetkan. Tidak ada laporan kelakuan buruk dan kalian harus menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini"

Haru menunduk, sedikit tidak yakin dengan syarat yang Daehyun berikan.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa?"

Maru tertawa sinis, menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Daehyun lalu tersenyum bangga.

"Aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi disemua bidang, Akademik maupun nonAkademik"

Daehyun mengangguk, melirik Haru yang menunduk karena lagi-lagi tidak memberikan hasil yang maksimal seperti yang dilakukan Maru.

"Aku akan memberikan Maru guru private, Dia akan datang pada akhir pekan dan membimbingmu untuk mempelajari bisnis"

Maru membuang pandangannya kearah lain seakan tak perduli.

"Dan Haru….Aku akan memberikanmu libur kursus matematika pada akhir pekan"

Maru dan Haru menatap Daehyun kaget.

"Apa-apaan! Kenapa Haru mendapat libur!"

"Aku akan mengirim Haru untuk mempelajari-"

"Belajar lagi? Aku sudah tau, aku tidak mungkin mendapat libur ckckck"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, melempar berkas pada Haru yang mendongak heran.

"Mulai minggu ini, kau akan belajar di luar sekolah. Aku akan mengirim supir yang akan mengantarmu untuk belajar seni lukis di daerah Ilsan"

Haru melebarkan matanya, senyum cerahnya mengembang dan melompat-lompat senang.

"Benarkah?! Kau tidak akan membohongiku kan?! Maru! Kau mendengarnyaa?"

Maru mendengus malas, memilih bangkit dan bersiap melangkah keluar kamar.

"Choi Maru"

"Apa lagi?-"

Maru dengan cepat menangkap bungkusan yang dilempar oleh Daehyun, membuka bungkus itu dan menemukan ponsel berwarna hitam berlayar besar.

Daehyun juga melemparkan bungkusan yang sama kepada Haru, Haru memekik senang kala menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sama seperti Maru namun berwarna putih.

"Aku akan mengirimkan kalian foto atau video Junhong setiap akhir pekan. Jadi belajarlah dengan benar dan jangan mengecewakanku"

Maru menunduk kesal, Tuan Jung ini…Maru ingin sekali membencinya.

"Tuan Jung.."

"Hm?"

"Kau…mencintai Hyungku? Apa kau rela kehilangan semua harta yang kau punya hanya untuk melindungi hyungku?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melangkah menuju Maru yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ubah pola pikirmu Choi Maru, harusnya kau tau aku tidak boleh kehilangan semua yang ku punya jika ingin melindungi Hyungmu. Aku harus terus kaya raya agar semua bisa ku kendalikan, agar aku bisa terus melindungi hyungmu. Apa kau fikir aku bisa melindungi hyungmu jika aku jatuh miskin?"

Maru menunduk, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Daehyun.

"Maka itu…belajarlah yang tekun dan setelah itu jadilah orang sukses yang bisa menjaga hyungmu dari gangguan orang lain. Saat kau bisa mengendalikan orang lain, saat itu juga kau akan bisa melindungi Haru dan hyungmu dari siapapun termasuk aku"

Maru menunduk mendengarnya, memilih diam saat Daehyun menepuk bahunya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada bungkus ponsel pemberian Daehyun. Walau dalam hati menolak, tapi ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mempercayai Daehyun saat ini.

"Kau bilang ingin menjaga Junhong hyung dan aku kan Maru?"

Maru mendongak, menatap Haru yang tersenyum dan maju memeluk dirinya.

"Aku mungkin bodoh dan tak mengerti situasi, tapi aku tau Maru pasti merasakan Tuan Jung memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita dan Junhong hyung"

Maru mendengung mengiyakan, memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Haru yang mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

"Maru pasti tau, jika tak ada Tuan Jung kita pasti akan merasakan ribuan kali lipat yang lebih parah dari ini"

"Aku rindu Junhong hyung.."

Haru tersenyum kecil kala merasakan Maru yang biasanya kuat dan tenang kini tengah terisak dipelukannya.

"Aku juga, maka itu…kita harus belajar lebih giat agar kita bisa bertemu Junhong hyung, eng?"

Haru melepaskan pelukan itu, menghapus air mata Maru –kembaran yang lebih muda 15 menit dari dirinya.

Maru mengangguk, mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Haru.

"Haru akan menemui Tuan Jung sebentar, Maru tunggu okay?"

Maru kembali mengangguk, berjalan kearah ranjang kamarnya yang lebih besar dari kamar siswa lain. Tentu karena campur tangan Daehyun.

Haru berlari kencang, mencoba mengejar Daehyun yang berjalan tenang dengan beberapa penjaga disisinya.

"TUAN JUNG!"

Daehyun menoleh, tersenyum menatap Haru yang terengah karena berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Haru dengan cepat membuka gelang tali yang berada di pergelangan kirinya. Menyerahkan kepada Daehyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan memberika hadiah untukmu"

Daehyun tersenyum, menepuk kepala Haru dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak perlu, gelang itu tidak menarik dan-"

"Siapa bilang aku memberikannya padamu?"

Daehyun menjitak kepala Haru yang meringis sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Berikan ini pada Junhong hyung dan kau akan menerima hadiahnya"

Daehyun menatap Haru curiga.

"Aku mohon~ aku berjanji nilai bahasaku akan meningkat bulan depan"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya mengalah, mengambil gelang tali itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jas.

"Ada lagi?"

Haru menggeleng, membungkuk dalam dan memberi hormat pada Daehyun yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hati-hati di jalan Tuan Jung! Semoga kau suka hadiahnyaaa~"

Haru tertawa lebar, kembali berlari kearah kamar untuk menjemput Maru mengikuti kelas yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

….

Daehyun memasuki apartemennya dengan tenang, melirik kesekitar mencari keberadaan Junhong.

Berjalan perlahan kearah kamar dan menemukan Junhong yang mengenakan baju handuk dan menggosok rambutnya, baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau disini?"

Junhong menoleh, terkaget saat melihat Daehyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Coba ku lihat"

Maju mendekat kearah Junhong yang menunduk ketakutan, mengangkat wajah pucat itu dan mengusap ujung bibirnya yang tak sebiru kemarin malam.

"Sudah lebih baik.."

Daehyun tersenyum, memeluk tubuh harum Junhong dan bersandar tenang. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan releks dan bersenandung kecil tanda ia nyaman.

"Sun-hwa noona, itu…."

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Junhong yang bahkan belum selesai.

"Aku mengirimnya ke suatu tempat untuk menyesali perbuatannya"

"Hng?"

"Dia berada di Jeju sekarang, tenang saja~ aku hanya tidak memberikannya ponsel dan uang tunai. Bahan makanan dan keperluan yang lain sudah aku siapkan"

Junhong terdiam mendengarnya, rasa bersalah mau tak mau menghinggapi hatinya.

"Ibu pasti heboh saat tidak menemukan puterinya dimana pun"

"Nyonya berteriak pagi tadi mencari Sunhwa noona"

Daehyun tersenyum dan melepas pelukan itu, mengusap bibir Junhong yang mampu mengeluarkan suara yang bahkan lebih lembut dari apa pun.

"Benarkah?"

Junhong mengangguk, Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya.

Junhong menberikannya respon walau belum sebanyak yang ia harapkan.

Teringat ucapan Youngjae yang mengatakan agar berhenti membuat Junhong ketakutan. Daehyun mungkin akan mencoba itu…mencoba membuat Junhong nyaman bersamanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau makan?"

Daehyun mencoba bertanya, mencoba membangun komunikasi dua arah yang selama ini jarang ia lakukan.

"Menu yang hyung kirim"

Suara Junhong mengecil, Daehyun beranggapan Junhong ragu untuk menyebut namanya kali ini.

"Kau suka menunya? Apa kau habiskan?"

Junhong tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Aku suka ayamnya"

"Ayam?"

Daehyun baru tau, kalau Junhong menyukai ayam.

Salahnya yang tak pernah mau bertanya dan memilih membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Apa ingin makan ayam lagi?"

Junhong mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Junhong-ah"

Junhong memberanikan diri menatap Daehyun, walau Daehyun masih melihat ketidaknyamanan disana. Mulai saat ini Daehyun harus mencoba memperlakukan Junhong lebih baik.

"Apa ingin pindah ke rumahku?"

Junhong menggeleng samar, kembali menunduk enggan melihat pada Daehyun.

"Kita hanya akan tinggal diApartemen ini sekarang, begitu?"

Junhong mendengung menyetujui, Daehyun kembali memeluk Junhong yang membalas pelukan itu ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau rindu adik-adikmu?"

Daehyun dapat merasakan tubuh Junhong membatu mendengarnya, Daehyun masih menunggu jawaban Junhong, mengusap tengkuk Junhong yang masih saja terdiam.

"Aku bertemu mereka hari ini"

"Hyung…."

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar suara itu.

"Haru dan Maru baik-baik saja"

Junhong melepaskan pelukan itu, menatap Daehyun memintanya melanjutkan cerita.

Daehyun merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil gelang milik Haru dan menyerahkannya pada Junhong.

"Haru menyuruhku memberikannya padamu"

Junhong menatap gelang itu, mengambilnya dan tersenyum pada Daehyun.

"Haru mengatakan jika aku memberikannya padamu maka aku akan mendapat-"

Grep.

Daehyun terdiam, merasakan pelukan erat yang diberikan Junhong tiba-tiba.

Mereka memang sering kali berpelukan, Daehyun yang lebih tepatnya memeluk Junhong.

Tapi kali ini…Junhong sendiri yang maju dan memberikannya pelukan yang selama ini hanya dapat Daehyun bayangkan.

"Terima kasih hyung.."

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mendengung dan mencium pipi Junhong yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih….Daehyun hyung"

Kau menyebut namaku. Dengan nada yang lain.

Nada hangat yang aku dengar dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

Kau memelukku. Dengan pelukan yang lain.

Pelukan hangat yang selalu aku impikan akan kau berikan sejak dulu.

Aku menyayangimu…Junhong-ah

…

…

Hubungan antar cinta dan manusia.

Manusia membutuhkan rasa cinta dan cinta membutuhkan perantara manusia.

Manusia mungkin pernah terjatuh sakit karena cinta.

Dan cinta juga pernah ternodai karena ulah manusia.

Karena itu, berhenti menyalahkan cinta saat kau patah hati dan berhenti menyalahkan manusia saat cinta terintimidasi.

Dewasalah dan menjadi manusia yang menghargai manusia serta cinta.

Tanpa berpihak pada salah satunya.

…..

To Be Continue

Gimme ur comment ^^

Untuk part MoonJae di chapter depan yaa


	4. Chapter 4

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Youngjae berjalan tenang, melirik tiga orang berbadan tegap yang mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Merasa terusik dan memilih melangkah lebih cepat. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada amplop cokelat yang harus sampai di tangan Daehyun siang ini.

Semakin ia melangkah cepat, semakin yakin bahwa tiga orang itu berjalan mengikutinya. Memilih membalikkan badannya dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kalian ada perlu apa?"

Ketiga orang itu membungkuk hormat, membuat Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Jika mereka bertindak sopan seperti ini, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah suruhan Daehyun.

"Apa yang Daehyun hyung perintahkan pada kalian?"

Ketiganya mendongak, maju selangkah dan dengan suara tenang menjelaskan bahwa ketiganya diperintahkan untuk mengikuti Youngjae kemanapun ia pergi.

Youngjae mendesis gemas, dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Daehyun.

"Hyung!"

'Ada apa? Katakan dengan cepat'

"Apa maksudmu memerintahkan orang mengikutiku?"

Daehyun terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya suara kekehan sampai pada telinga Youngjae.

"Apa pertanyaanku lucu?"

'Jangan besar kepala, aku tertawa bukan karenamu'

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku alasanmu menugaskan-"

'Dokter sudah mengatakan padaku, itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku bersyukur itu bukan penyakit menyeramkan seperti kanker atau tumor. Tapi kau tau jika Vertigomu kambuh di tengah jalan bisa berbahaya'

Youngjae mendengung mengiyakan, Ia memang harus lebih hati-hati sekarang, penyempitan pembuluh darah di otaknya dapat menimbulkan vertigo yang akan datang dan pergi tanpa bisa dicegah. Melirik ke tiga orang penjaga yang masih berdiri disisinya.

"Aku mengerti hyung, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu mengantarkan hasil pemeriksaan medisku kan?"

'Aku ingin melihatnya, cepat kemari sebelum aku menghadiri rapat 1 jam lagi'

Youngjae mendengung mengiyakan, memutus sambungan telepon dan berjalan menuju gedung besar yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

….

"Sudah minum obatmu?"

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Aku sudah meminta dokter untuk melakukan terapi padamu 2 kali dalam satu bulan"

Youngjae kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan sembarangan keluar rumah dan aku sudah mengatakan pada pengurus rumah untuk memindahkan kamarmu ke lantai bawah"

"Arraseo hyung.."

"Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

Youngjae mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada Jongup?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak berniat memberitahunya?"

"Aku harap dia tidak tau"

"Kenapa?"

"Bebannya sudah terlalu banyak hyung. Pekerjaannya belum lagi Ibu dan Noonim yang berharap terlalu banyak padanya"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, menjitak kepala Youngjae yang merengut kesal.

"Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban dasar bodoh"

Youngjae menunduk, memainkan ujung kukunya enggan menatap Daehyun.

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Tapi berjanji padaku kau akan memberitahunya nanti saat sudah siap"

Youngjae mendongak, mengangguk dan maju memeluk Daehyun. Terkekeh kala merasakan Daehyun mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Hng. Kau pulang dan istirahatlah. Katakan padaku jika butuh sesuatu"

"Aku sudah menikah dan mendapat suami yang akan memberikanku semua. Untuk apa meminta padamu"

Menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari cepat keluar dari ruangan Daehyun. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang tertawa melihat kelakuan mantan tunangannya itu.

"Dasar bocah"

….

Daehyun masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu, menatap tenang pada beberapa orang yang membungkuk padanya memberi hormat.

"Tuan Jung. Terima kasih sudah datang"

Daehyun menjabat uluran tangan wanita cantik yang tersenyum padanya. Ia tau wanita ini, puteri tunggal kolega bisnisnya yang belum lama pensiun dan menyerahkan semua urusan perusahaannya pada wanita ini.

"Maaf terlambat"

"Tidak masalah, kami yang memerlukan kehadiran anda disini. Saya juga baru tiba beberapa menit lalu"

Daehyun mengangguk, membuka dan membaca lembaran dokumen yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Kau disinilah dulu, temani aku rapat"

Daehyun mendongak, menatap wanita itu yang tengah bicara berbisik dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang wanita itu.

"Jieun-shi. Bisa kita mulai presentasinya?"

Jieun –wanita itu menoleh, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menarik pemuda itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya ke depan mimbar.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Song Jieun imnida. Saya akan memulai presentasi yang akan membahas kerja sama dengan perusahaan cabang milik Tuan Jung Daehyun. Untuk penjabaran yang lebih lengkap saya akan memberikan waktu pada Asisten saya Bang Yongguk untuk menjelaskannya. Terima kasih"

….

Yongguk bersandar pada kursi di ruangannya. Memijat lehernya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Melirik ponselnya yang sejak pagi hari ia matikan karena ikut menghadiri beberapa rapat mendampingi atasannya.

"Yongguk-ah, kajja~"

Yongguk menoleh, mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh tangan lembut yang beberapa bulan ini terbiasa dengannya.

"Apa kau lelah? Aku akan memesan hotel untukmu beristirahat"

"Aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan-"

"Jangan, aku akan menghadiri rapat lagi nanti. Dan kau harus menemaniku"

"Sajangnim, aku rasa aku akan mengajukan cuti akhir bulan ini"

Jieun seakan tak mendengar, makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yongguk dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sajangnim…"

Jieun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Yongguk yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku harus menemui Himchan dan-"

"Aku akan memberikanmu semuanya, jadi tetap disisiku. Jangan mencoba pergi dari ku, dengan begitu kau tidak akan kehilangan Himchan"

"Sajangnim aku-"

"Aku akan memberikanmu semua agar kau bisa mempertahankan Himchan disisimu. Kau tau, saat kau melepasku maka kau juga akan melihat Himchan dibawa pergi darimu"

Yongguk melepas genggaman tangan Jieun, membungkuk kecil dan berbalik bersiap pergi.

"Kau ku pecat jika berani melangkah lagi. Kau yang paling paham apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan dan-"

Jieun menutup matanya, tersenyum kecil saat tau Yongguk berbalik dan berbicara sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Kau tau hanya ada Himchan untukku"

"Kau fikir aku peduli? Aku tau kau akan tetap disisiku karena hanya aku yang bisa memberikanmu semua yang Himchan butuhkan"

Jieun maju mendekat, mendongak dan mulai mencium bibir Yongguk yang terdiam enggan membalas.

"Aku mencintaimu Yongguk"

 **Himchannie…Maaf.**

…

Daehyun melepas kacamatanya, melirik ponsel yang bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat nama Haru tertera disana.

"Hallo.."

'Selamat malam Tuan Jung'

"Eum, wae?"

Daehyun berusaha menahan tawanya kala mendengar suara Haru dan Maru bersautan.

'Begini….'

"Katakan dengan cepat, aku sibuk"

'AKU SUDAH BILANG HARU! JANGAN MENGHUBUNGINYA'

'KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU DISINI DAN IKUT MENDENGAR HAH?'

Daehyun terkekeh, menutup mulutnya dan menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya agar suara tawanya tak terdengar.

'Begini Tuan Jung, apa kau sibuk?'

"Ini sudah malam, kalian belum tidur?"

'Aku ingin melapor Tuan Jung!'

'HENTIKAN HARU! UNTUK APA MELAPOR PADANYA!'

"Melapor apa?"

'Maru diminta untuk mengikuti lomba mewakili sekolah, itu keren bukan?'

Daehyun terdiam, nada suara Haru yang begini terdengar sangat mencurigakan.

"Lalu?"

'MARU MEMINTA HADIAH KARENA DIA-'

'HENTIKAN HARU!'

"Bisa kalian berhenti berteriak, aku akan memutuskan sambungan telepon jika-"

'Aku ingin mendengar suara Junhong hyung, apa bisa?'

Daehyun tau ini suara Maru, suara yang terdengar perlahan dan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau meneleponku malam-malam untuk meminta ini?"

Daehyun dapat mendengar Maru yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia pasti kesal.

'Aku..akan mulai mengikuti pelatihan besok, jadi bisa kau-'

"Aku akan menghubungimu 10 menit lagi"

Daehyun mematikan sambungan telepon itu, bergegas keluar ruang kerjanya dan melangkah menuju kamar Junhong.

Mengetuk pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Daehyun melihat Junhong mendongak menatapnya, menggeleng dan menyibak selimut tebalnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Daehyun beberapa hari ini. Daehyun yang biasanya akan langsung melakukan tindakan tanpa izin kini mulai merubah kebiasaannya itu.

"Masuklah hyung~"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Mengusap mata Junhong yang refleks menutup matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut jemari Daehyun.

"Aku baru akan tidur sebentar lagi hyung"

"Ada orang yang ingin bicara denganmu"

"Siapa?"

Daehyun tersenyum kala melihat mata Junhong yang melebar kaget.

"Adik-adikmu"

Junhong terdiam sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya kala mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Kau akan membiarkanku berbicara dengan mereka?"

Daehyun mengangguk, mengusap rambut Junhong yang masih menatap dirinya tak percaya.

Daehyun mengambil ponselnya, mencoba melakukan sambungan telepon dengan Haru dan Maru yang pasti sedang menunggu telepon darinya.

'Hallo Tuan Jung?'

Junhong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tak percaya akhirnya dapat mendengar suara Haru yang mengalun lembut menyapa di seberang sana.

"Dimana Maru?"

'Aku disini, apa kau akan menyambungkan telepon ini dengan Junhong hyung?'

Junhong sudah menangis, dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan dengan serius mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari adik-adik kembarnya itu.

"Hyung kalian disini"

'…kau tidak berbohong kan?'

Daehyun bisa mendengar suara Maru yang bergetar menahan tangis. Terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Junhong memintanya menyapa Haru dan Maru di sana.

"M-maru-yaa?"

"Junhong hyung? Benar ini kau!"

Suara lantang Haru terdengar, membuat Junhong terisak semakin keras.

"K-kau baik baik saja? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Hyung~ kau mendengarku?"

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. Menjedukkan sedikit kepalanya dengan kepala Junhong lalu mengecup bibir Junhong sekejap.

"Kau bicaralah dulu, aku ada diluar jika kau butuh sesuatu"

Junhong mengangguk, menggenggam erat ponselnya dan tertawa lepas dengan air mata yang mengalir bahagia. Menatap Daehyun yang melangkah tenang keluar kamarnya, lalu kembali berbincang dengan kedua adiknya yang kini ia tau aman berada dalam pengawasan Daehyun.

….

"Aku dengar kau ke kantor ku siang ini"

Youngjae mendengung mengiyakan, membalikkan lembaran buku bacaan yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai jurus ampuh agar dapat cepat mengantuk.

"Kau tidak datang ke ruanganku?"

Youngjae menoleh sedikit kearah Jongup, menggeleng dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Daehyun hyung bilang kau sibuk"

Jongup tertawa kecil, mengambil buku di tangan Youngjae dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tau kau tidak membacanya"

"Ambil kembali bukuku"

"Bicara padaku, ada urusan apa kau dengan Daehyun hyung?"

"Ambil bukuku"

"Jawab aku hyung"

"Aku bilang ambil bukuku!"

Youngjae berteriak kesal, menatap Jongup dengan pandangan marah yang jarang Jongup lihat. Karena tau Jongup tak kunjung bergerak mengambil bukunya, Youngjae berinisiatif untuk bangkit dan mengambilnya sendiri.

"Kau..apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Youngjae tak menjawab, memilih berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil baju hangat yang tadi lupa ia kenakan.

"Hyung..kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Youngjae terdiam, menatap sekelilingnya yang seakan berputar dan bergelombang. Mengeratkan genggaman pada pintu lemarinya yang kokoh. Menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat dan mencoba menetralkan kembali deru nafasnya yang semakin cepat.

"Hyung!"

' **Hentikan'**

"Kau mengabaikanku? Kau sudah berjanji untuk-

"Diam atau aku akan meminta berpisah denganmu"

Youngjae sungguh tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu, menjelaskan apa pun percuma, Youngjae tidak dalam kondisi baik yang bisa menjawab dengan rasional segala pertanyaan Jongup yang semakin lama semakin menyudutkannya.

"Jay hyung, kau bercanda kan?"

Youngjae ingin sekali berbalik dan tertawa lebar kearah Jongup, menjelaskan bahwa semuanya hanya candaan yang biasa mereka lakukan jika sedang berbincang. Tapi sakit kepalanya, Youngjae bahkan merasakan kakinya yang seakan tak berpijak pada lantai kamar, semua terasa mengambang dan berputar.

"Aku akan pergi dulu, kau bisa disini dan fikirkan semuanya lagi. Jika ini masih menyangkut Daehyun hyung….kau tau aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali menuruti kemauanmu itu"

Youngjae menggeleng, mencoba menahan tangisnya di tengah keringat dingin dan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya hebat.

"Jong-up"

Jongup berbalik, langkahnya yang sudah berada di ujung pintu kamar mendadak terhenti kala mendengar suara Youngjae yang kaku dan parau.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?!"

Jongup mendekat, menahan tubuh Youngjae yang limbung dan berkeringat dingin.

"H-hyung! Apa yang terjadi?"

Youngjae tak membalas ucapannya, memilih menutup matanya untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang biasanya akan hilang sekitar 2-3 menit lagi.

"HYUNG!"

"Aku ingin tidur"

Youngjae terisak kecil, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Jongup yang hangat. Youngjae dapat mendengarnya, detak jantung Jongup yang berpacu cepat mungkin karena panic. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket Jongup yang mulai mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Youngjae tak menjawab, memilih menarik tangan Jongup dan memeluk tubuh itu. menghela nafasnya kala sadar kepalanya mulai membaik sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Jay hyung?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, jadi sekarang…aku mohon, percayalah padaku"

Jongup mengangguk, mengusap kepala Youngjae yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berjanji padaku hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Disaat terburuk sekalipun, jangan pernah katakan kau ingin berpisah dariku. Aku seakan mau mati saat mendengarnya"

Youngjae tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Jongup.

"Aku berjanji…"

…..

…..

"Kemungkinan besar tiga anak itu berada dalam penjagaan Jung Daehyun"

"Berapa nilai asuransinya sekarang?"

"Hampir setara dengan hutang yang perusahaan Choi tinggalkan"

"Kalau begitu selesaikan. Urus semua surat-suratnya agar setelah semua beres uang asuransinya dapat masuk ke dalam rekening perusahaanku"

"Baik Tuan"

…

To Be Continue

Gimme ur comment ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Yongguk melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Mendesah kesal kala melihat jam yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan setelan jas yang sudah tampak kusut dan tak beraturan. Dengan langkah lunglainya berjalan kearah lift dan memencet tombol untuk naik, merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat mencabut baterai yang menempel disana.

Ting.

Lift terbuka.

Yongguk memasuki lift itu dan bersandar lelah pada dinding lift yang terasa dingin. Menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mencoba berfikir dan menyusun kata-kata untuk Himchan yang pasti sudah kehabisan akal akan sikapnya yang berubah belakangan ini.

' **Tidak Yongguk, aku tidak butuh apa pun'**

Suara parau Himchan bahkan masih dapat ia ingat walau kejadian di rumah keluarga Kim sudah dua tahun berlalu. Mengusap cincin pernikahannya dan mengecupnya. Disaat seperti ini Yongguk fikir dirinya dan Himchan harus sementara mengalah pada keadaan, untuk kondisi yang lebih baik nanti…Yongguk harus bersabar.

Kala sudah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju, Yongguk melangkah cepat untuk sampai ke apartemennya yang berada di ujung lorong besar.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, tetap berjagalah disini"

Yongguk menatap pemuda dengan setelan jaket yang tampak mahal di tubuhnya. Terdiam sejenak kala lelaki dengan tampang datar itu berjalan melewatinya dengan dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, melirik pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di samping apartemennya.

Tunggu.

Yongguk tidak asing dengan wajah itu.

Suaranya yang datar dan mata yang tajam Yongguk ingat.

Cklek. Pintu apartemen itu mendadak terbuka.

Yongguk menoleh kaget kala melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan piyama putihnya berlari dan membawa sebuah sarung tangan di genggamannya.

"Daehyun hyung..!"

Benar. Jung Daehyun.

Rekan bisnis Sajangnimnya yang mempunyai banyak saham perusahan besar di Korea selatan maupun luar negeri.

"Daehyun-shi tinggal disini?"

Bertanya berbisik lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak tau kalau rekan bisnis Jieun tinggal sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ehem.."

Yongguk menoleh merasa penjaga di depan pintu apartemen Daehyun menegurnya secara halus. Yongguk mengerti, maka ia memilih berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya yang sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Melangkah cepat dan bersiap bertemu Himchan.

…

Himchan membuka mata perlahan, mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit terasa dingin karena cuaca pagi hari. Mengerutkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tidak aktif.

Ponsel Yongguk tidak aktif. Terakhir Yongguk memberinya kabar kemarin melalui pesan dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pulang lagi karena ada pekerjaan.

Himchan sudah hafal, sebaliknya…akan terasa aneh jika Yongguk tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan pulang malam ini seperti suami-suami yang lain.

Himchan tersenyum kecil, membuka kausnya dan melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Himchan terdiam kaku, belum berani menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara berat itu terdengar dengan kekehan di ujung kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah dua kali mengintip ke dalam kamar dan kau belum-"

"Jangan mendekat" Himchan berkata memperingati, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan benar-benar menemukan Yongguk disana. Dengan kaus putih polosnya dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Yongguk seakan tak mendengar, memilih maju mendekat dan terus mendekat walau nyatanya ia miris melihat Himchan yang melangkah mundur menghindarinya.

"Hime…"

"Kau akan berangkat lagi? Cepat ambil saja kemeja kerjamu, letakkan saja pakaian kotor di mesin dan-"

"Hey, sayang"

Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan, membalikkan tubuh Himchan yang putih pucat dan sedikit dingin.

"Kau kedinginan, kau lupa menyalakan penghangatnya?"

Himchan tak menjawab, terdiam kala Yongguk menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang terasa canggung namun ia rindukan.

"Tidak mau membalas pelukanku?"

Himchan menutup matanya kala merasakan nafas hangat Yongguk sampai ditengkuknya, mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Yongguk tak kalah erat.

Seakan ia rela melepas segala yang ia punya, Himchan kembali mempercayakan tubuh pucatnya diangkat ke dalam rangkulan Yongguk yang membawanya mendekat kearah ranjang.

"Katakan kau merindukanku" Yongguk berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah, membuat Himchan lagi-lagi bergetar namun tak lupa mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mendengar suaramu" Yongguk masih memaksa Himchan membalas ucapannya, mengecup bahu Himchan yang semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya di leher Yongguk.

"Aku…merindukanmu"

Yongguk tersenyum mendengarnya, membaringkan tubuh Himchan dan menatapnya bagai permata paling mahal di dunia, menyentuh dagu Himchan dan membawanya mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman panjang yang mewakili rindu keduanya.

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di hidupku" Yongguk kembali mencium Himchan, menahan tengkuk Himchan untuk memperdalam ciuman sebagai awal dari semua yang mungkin terjadi di pagi yang indah ini. Untuk Yongguk, terlebih untuk Himchan.

…..

Daehyun membalikkan koran di tangannya, melirik jam yang beranjak belum terlalu jauh. Menatap ke sekeliling lobby apartemen yang mulai sedikit ramai karena ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Daehyun menatap tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan pemberian Junhong tadi pagi, tertawa kecil kala melihat hiasan bintang berwarna biru di ujung sarung tangan berwarna putih itu. Warna nya terlalu 'Junhong', warna yang cocok untuk mewakili sosok Junhong yang putih dan tampak polos.

" **Annyeonghaseyo~ Choi Junhong imnida"**

Daehyun masih mengingatnya, Junhong yang membungkuk dengan senyum lebarnya. Memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lantang dan sedikit berirama. Itu Junhong yang pertama kali Daehyun lihat dan sampai saat ini sosok Junhong yang seperti itu masih membuatnya kagum setengah mati.

Memang berbeda dengan Junhong saat ini yang lebih banyak diam dan terlalu asyik dengan fikirannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap Junhong. Junhong dengan senyum cerah dan penuh sopan santun.

"Daehyun-shi annyeonghaseyoo~"

Daehyun terlepas dari lamunannya, mendongak menatap tetangganya yang terlihat tampak cerah pagi ini. Daehyun membungkuk dan tersenyum simpul, menatap sejenak mata Himchan yang bersinar dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Ah ya, Daehyun ingat.

Suami Himchan? Daehyun ingat berpapasan dengannya pagi tadi. Tak sulit untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya akan sosok suami Himchan yang sering di sebutkannya namun tak pernah sekalipun ditemuinya.

"Kau habis jogging Daehyun-shi?"

Himchan menatap kostum Daehyun yang berbalut jaket tebal dan sepatu olahraga.

"Ya, aku sudah lama tidak keluar untuk jogging"

"Junhong?"

"Dia di kamar, tak suka dingin"

Himchan tertawa mendengar jawaban Daehyun, membuat Daehyun ikut tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau mau minum kopi dulu?"

Himchan menggeleng cepat, mengangkat plastic hitam yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Suamiku pulang pagi ini" terkekeh sendiri dan membungkuk sedikit kearah Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuatnya menunggu"

Himchan mengangguk menjawab seruan Daehyun, melambai kecil dan berjalan kearah lift yang hanya beberapa meter di depan pandangannya.

"Himchan-shi?" menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jieun-shi?"

Himchan melebarkan matanya kaget kala melihat wanita cantik ini berjalan kearahnya dengan bunyi sepatu heels yang sedikit mengganggu Himchan. Dia cantik, pintar, terpelajar dan dari keluarga terhormat. Namun senyum tipis wanita cantik itu membuat hati Himchan sedikit terasa sesak.

"Annyeonghaseyoo"

Jieun tak menjawab sapaan Himchan, memilih tersenyum dan menatap Himchan seakan menilai dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Aku menghubungi Yongguk tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, apa dia pulang hari ini?"

Himchan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tak suka pada Jieun yang menyebut nama Yongguk dengan nada ringan seakan Yongguk adalah miliknya, miliknya yang tak boleh menjauh dari sisi wanita ini.

"Ya, dia pulang pagi ini. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Jieun kembali tak menjawab ucapan Himchan, memilih memencet tombol lift membuat Himchan terperangah tak percaya.

"Apa maksud anda Jieun-shi? Kemana anda-"

"Aku harus menemui Yongguk"

Himchan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kantung plastic di tangannya, menahan tangan Jieun yang hendak masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka di hadapan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?"

Jieun hanya tertawa menanggapi, menatap Himchan bagai pemuda bodoh yang layak dikasihani.

"Apa aku harus meminta izinmu untuk menemui kekasihku?"

Himchan menjatuhkan kantung yang berada digenggamannya, menatap Jieun yang kembali memencet tombol lift dan mengabaikan Himchan yang sudah menarik nafasnya mencoba bersabar.

"Dia suamiku"

"Kau fikir dia gay sepertimu?"

"Jieun-shi!" Himchan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menahan segala sesuatu yang ingin keluar dan memaki wanita ini habis-habisan.

"Himchan-shi…apa kau tidak tau kalau aku dan Yong-"

"Himchan Hyung…"

Keduanya menoleh, Jieun melebarkan matanya kaget kala melihat Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar kearah Himchan. Dengan satu tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, Daehyun berjalan mendekat dan meraih kantung yang sebelumnya tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau belum naik?"

Himchan masih menatap Daehyun heran, sedikit canggung kala Daehyun merangkulnya dan kembali tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Himchan tak pernah melihat Daehyun tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jung Daehyun shi?"

Jieun akhirnya bersuara, masih tak percaya menatap Daehyun yang merangkul Himchan akrab dan terlihat sangat dekat.

"Ah…nugu?"

Daehyun memasang wajah datarnya saat menatap Jieun, memilih mengambil sarung tangan dari kantungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Himchan.

"Pakai sarung tanganku hyung, Kau bilang suamimu pulang pagi ini? Kenapa tak cepat naik?"

"Itu…aku.."

"Kajja!"

Daehyun memencet tombol lift, mendorong Himchan untuk masuk ke dalam lift lebih dulu dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan mengurusnya" Daehyun dengan cepat menutup pintu lift sebelum Himchan bersuara, melambai kecil dan dengan cepat berbalik menatap Jiieun.

"Kita bicara sebentar Jieun-shi"

Menatap Jieun dingin dan mendahului wanita itu untuk bicara ditempat yang lebih nyaman di bandingkan sebelumnya.

….

Junhong tersenyum kecil kala melihat televisi yang menayangkan acara kartun anak-anak. Teringat masa kecilnya dulu bersama kedua adikknya yang selalu akur dan duduk berbaris hanya untuk menonton acara kartun seperti ini. Menatap gelang pemberian Haru dan teringat pembicaraan ketiganya di telepon kemarin malam.

Suasana hati Junhong sedang baik saat ini, bahkan ia tak merasa terganggu dengan adanya dua penjaga yang berdiri tegak di sisi sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Ting Tong!

Junhong menoleh cepat, berlari kecil kearah pintu yakin jika yang berada di balik pintu adalah Daehyun, membukanya cepat dan melebarkan matanya kaget kala melihat Sunhwa yang tersenyum lebar dengan kantung belanjaan mahal di kedua tangannya.

"Good Morning Brother~"

Junhong melangkah mundur, membuat penjaga yang sebelumnya berada di sisi sofa mendekat kearahnya, kedua penjaga itu langsung berdiri di depan Junhong seakan menjaganya bahkan dari tatapan mata Sunhwa.

"Aigoo! Lihat ini, apa aku nenek sihir? Menyingkirlah"

Kedua penjaga itu seakan tak mendengar, melangkah mendekat kearah Sunhwa dan memintanya untuk pergi dan datang lagi saat nanti Daehyun kembali ke apartemennya.

"Ya! Aku Nonnanya! Junhong-ah! Biarkan aku masuk"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya ragu, menunduk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelang pemberian Haru.

"Maaf Nona Sunhwa, kami diperintahkan untuk-"

"Junhong Annyeong!"

Junhong mendongak, senyumnya langsung mengembang kala melihat Youngjae yang mengintip dari balik pintu dan melambai kepadanya.

"Lihat ini! Bagaimana mungkin reaksinya bisa berbeda!"

Sunhwa masih menatap kedua penjaga itu kesal, menghentakkan kakinya membuat Youngjae tertawa dibuatnya.

"Dia datang bersamaku, bisa kami masuk?" Youngjae mengedipkan matanya pada Junhong yang mengangguk cepat, membuat dua penjaga itu otomatis langsung membuka jalan untuk dua orang yang sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung ini.

….

"Makan yang ini juga~"

Junhong hanya mengangguk patuh, membuka mulutnya menerima suapan ice cream dari Sunhwa yang tertawa senang.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang sebelumnya Junhong-ah~ Aku tidak mau diasingkan ke Afrika"

Junhong hanya menatap Sunhwa bingung, berbeda dengan Youngjae yang sudah tertawa terbahak kala mendengar suara manja Sunhwa mengalun mengiringi protesnya.

"Daehyun hyung mengancam akan mengirimkan Sunhwa noona ke Afrika jika dia melakukan hal buruk seperti kemarin lagi"

Sunhwa mengangguk cepat mendengar penjelasan Youngjae, kembali memasukkan satu sendok ice cream ke dalam mulut Junhong yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku minta maaf karena mambuat masalah untukmu Noonim~"

Junhong membungkuk dalam, membuat Sunhwa yang tak enak hati langsung meraih tangan Junhong dan menggoyangnya gemas.

"Anniyo! Mari kita lupakan masalah yang lalu okay?"

Junhong bahkan belum sempat mengangguk saat suara Youngjae mengalun menggoda Sunhwa.

"Bagaimana mungkin dilupakan! Junhong juga harus menamparmu Noona"

Sunhwa melebarkan matanya kaget, memukul lengan Youngjae yang tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Junhong.

"Aku pulang."

Suara Daehyun terdengar, membuat Sunhwa menelan liurnya susah payah. Melirik Junhong yang tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya seakan memberi tahunya untuk tenang dan tidak perlu khawatir akan Daehyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Daehyun menatap dua orang itu tajam, berjalan mendekat dan menarik Junhong yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa untuk bangkit dan berhadapan dengannya. Daehyun menatap wajah Junhong seakan mengecek apakah ada luka baru yang diberikan Sunhwa pada pasangannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Daehyun-ah! Aku…"

"Noonim dan Youngjae hyung datang dan membawakanku ice cream hyung~"

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, menatap kearah meja ruang keluarga yang terdapat bermacam-macam makanan manis kesukaan Junhong.

"Apa kau merasa sakit di bagian lain?"

Daehyun masih curiga, takut jika Sunhwa yang nekat dan sakit hati memberi Junhong racun atau semacamnya.

"Kami memakannya bersama" Junhong tersenyum kearah Daehyun yang akhirnya tertawa dan menarik hidung mungil Junhong.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, kau bisa sakit perut okay?"

Junhong mengangguk, melirik tangan Daehyun yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan pemberiannya. Tapi Junhong memilih diam, pasti Daehyun tak mau memakainya karena malu dengan motif sarung tangan itu yang tampak ke kanak-kanakan.

"Daehyun-ah! Kapan mobilku kau kembalikan?"

Sunhwa memajukan bibirnya kesal, merajuk dan menatap Daehyun mencoba merayu Daehyun agar mau mengasihaninya.

"Mobilmu?"

"Hng!~"

"Aku akan memberikannya setelah kau kembali dari Afrika nanti"

Sunhwa melebarkan matanya kaget, menghentakkan kakinya bertambah kesal saat melihat Youngjae yang tertawa serta Junhong dan Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil.

…

Maru membuka matanya lebar-lebar, berdehem kecil dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Detak jantungnya memompa cepat dengan keringat yang perlahan muncul seiring dengan gemetar ditangannya.

"Ah! Kau datang?"

Maru enggan menjawab, memilih berjalan cepat kearah sofa dan berpura-pura menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"B-baik"

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membeli biscuit dan beberapa-"

"Haru…"

"Hng?"

Haru menoleh cepat, masih terus menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil di kedua tangan.

"Kau tau kita mulai tumbuh Haru"

"Lalu?"

"Lain kali ganti pakaianmu di kamar mandi" Maru masih menutup matanya, menelan liurnya kasar dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Haru yang sebelumnya dengan tenang berganti pakaian di depan matanya.

"Kita biasa melakukan itu kan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi Choi Haru!" Maru berteriak kesal, membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada Haru yang terkekeh lucu.

"Apa perkataanku lucu?"

Haru mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Maru, melempar handuknya dan menatap Maru dengan rambut basahnya yang menutupi kening.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu saat melihatku tidak berpakaian?"

Maru mengendus kesal, menjitak kepala Haru yang meringis dengan senyuman kecil.

"Choi Maru sudah dewasa eoh?" Haru mencoba menggoda Maru, menggelitik pinggang Maru yang berteriak kesal.

"Hentikan!"

"Kau malu hah?" Haru tertawa senang, masih asyik menggelitik Maru yang terus mencoba menghindari jari-jari panjang Haru.

"HENTIKAN CHOI HARU!"

Maru menahan tangan Haru yang tergeletak di sofa dengan Maru diatas tubuhnya, menatap tajam Haru yang wajahnya mulai memerah saat melihat Maru mengatur nafasnya dengan bibir yang terbuka tepat di depan pandangannya.

"Kalau kau fikir yang aku katakan tadi lelucon, terserah. Tapi aku memperingatimu-"

"Uri Maru….."

Haru memotong ucapan saudaranya, memilih menyusuri lekuk wajah Maru yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tampan" Suara Haru mengalun rendah, kali ini menyusuri hidung Maru yang perlahan menutup matanya. Detak jantungnya saat ini mungkin dapat di dengar Haru, tapi Maru memilih tak perduli dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menyayangimu Maru…"

Dan Maru semakin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Deru nafas hangat dapat ia rasakan menggelitik daerah hidungnya dan menjalar menggelitik perutnya.

Maru tau Haru menciumnya, dan Maru tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepas ciuman ini.

Tidak satu sentimeter pun.

….

"Semua pengalihan dokumen sudah dilakukan atas nama Jung Daehyun, Tuan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami sudah mencoba untuk mengganti dokumen daftar penerima asuransi jiwa, tapi Jung Daehyun bergerak lebih cepat"

"Jadi maksudmu kalau ketiga anak Choi itu mati, semua nilai asuransi menjadi milik perusahaan Jung begitu?!"

"Benar Tuan, seperti yang kita ketahui hutang keluarga Choi pada perusahaan Jung nilainya tidak sedikit"

"Kalau begitu habisi Jung Daehyun lalu ubah daftar penerima asuransi Choi atas namaku, setelah selesai bunuh tiga Choi itu agar asuransinya cepat kita dapatkan"

"Baik Tuan"

….

Kau memintaku menarik ujung simpulnya.

Simpul yang dapat melepasmu atau sebaliknya mengikatmu semakin kuat.

Simpul yang memiliki nilai benar dan salah.

Tapi aku..aku tidak akan pernah menarik simpul itu.

Aku akan membiarkanmu tetap aman pada zonaku.

Tetap disisiku entah itu mempunyai nilai benar atau salah.

Aku tidak akan melepasmu, tidak akan juga mengikatmu semakin kuat.

Aku….akan menjaga simpul itu.

…..

To Be Continue

Gimme ur comment ^^

Ini untuk penjelasan aja kalau ada yang masih bingung masalah asuransi 3 Choi (Junhong, Haru, Maru)

Jadi disini diceritakan ketiga anak itu punya nilai asuransi jiwa yang ga sedikit jumlahnya, nah disisi lain keluarga Choi itu punya hutang banyak sama perusahaan Jung dan perusahaan Tuan yang ada diparagraf terakhir itu.

Asuransi jiwa bisa turun uangnya kalo yang bersangkutan udah meninggal ya, nah disini tuan itu mau ambil alih daftar penerima asuransi 3Choi, jadi nanti kalo 3Choi meninggal dia yang terima uang asuransinya.

Jadiiiiiii…Tuan itu harus bikin 3 choi meninggal biar bisa dapet uangnya hehehe..

Sampe sini ngerti belooom?

Kalau belum ntar aku lebih jelasin lagi ya di chapter selanjutnya, mudah-mudahan sih udah pada ngerti wkwkwk..

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Youngjae bergeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, merancau tak jelas dan menarik sedikit selimut yang digunakannya malam itu. Deru nafasnya menjadi semakin cepat dengan keringat yang muncul di sekitar pelipisnya.

Youngjae merengek saat samar-samar merasakan sakit kepala dari belakang telinga hingga ke pangkal lehernya.

"Hyung?"

Youngjae belum membuka matanya walau sebenarnya ia mulai sadar dari tidurnya, mendengar suara Jongup yang berada disisinya dan tengah menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Sttt~ tenanglah, ini hanya mimpi buruk"

Hati Youngjae sakit mendengarnya, hidungnya mulai terasa panas dan matanya mulai menggenang sedikit air mata. Mencoba menahan tangisnya dan perlahan membalas pelukan Jongup yang masih menganggapnya hanya mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Kau haus?"

Youngjae mengangguk, merasakan tubuhnya disandarkan pada kepala ranjang dengan matanya yang masih terpejam karena mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau bisa minum sendiri?"

Youngjae perlahan membuka matanya, dalam lampu kamarnya yang samar ia melihat Jongup yang tengah mengulurkan segelas air putir dan tangan lainnya mengusap kepala Youngjae teratur.

Youngjae meraih gelas itu, mengenggaknya cepat tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun dan kembali menatap Jongup yang mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi dalam tidurnya tadi.

"Aku mimpi buruk"

Jongup tersenyum mengerti, kembali mengusap kepala Youngjae yang maju mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Jongup. Menggeser sedikit kepalanya hingga berada tepat dengan dada Jongup yang dapat ia dengar detak jantungnya, tersenyum saat sadar Jongup mengusap telinganya yang terasa sedikit dingin.

"Kau ingin pindah kamar lagi? Kau terlihat lebih nyaman di kamar atas"

Youngjae menggeleng, teringat ucapan Daehyun yang menyuruhnya untuk bertukar kamar di lantai bawah sekedar mencegah sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi kala sakit kepalanya kambuh.

"Moon"

"Hng?" Jongup mengangkat wajah Youngjae untuk menatap matanya, mengusap ujung mata Youngjae yang langsung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sapuan hangat jemari Jongup.

"Nyalakan lampu itu"

Jongup menatap meja kamar dan tertawa kala melihat lampu yang ditunjuk Youngjae, lampu kamar dengan macam-macam bentuk yang tampak berputar dan indah jika dinyalakan.

Jongup menurut, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalakan lampu itu hingga tampak banyak bermacam-macam bentuk berputar di langit-langit dan dinding kamar mereka.

"Kemarilah"

Jongup menarik perlahan tangan Youngjae dan menyandarkan kepala Youngjae di pahanya, tersenyum saat melihat Youngjae yang mengulurkan tangannya seakan ingin meraih cahaya berbentuk bintang tepat diatas pandangannya.

"Kau bulan dan aku bintang, kau ingat?"

Jongup mengangguk, sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup dahi Youngjae yang terkekeh kecil.

"Kau memberikan lampu itu saat aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah tau Daehyun hyung membatalkan pertunangan kami"

Jongup terdiam mendengarnya, masih terus mengusap kepala Youngjae yang kali ini mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meraih cahaya berbentuk bulan.

"Kau mengatakan..Daehyun hyung adalah matahari dan aku bintang, kami bercahaya lebih terang dari yang lain. Karena kami memiliki cahaya sendiri"

"Aku benar soal itu, kalian yang paling terang lebih dari siapapun"

Youngjae tersenyum, kali ini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jongup yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kau mengatakan dirimu bulan, hanya satelit kecil yang mendapatkan cahaya dari matahari" Youngjae menarik nafasnya, menatap mata Jongup yang juga menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Tapi kalimat terakhir yang membuatku akhirnya tau apa yang harus aku lakukan adalah…

" **Walau sama-sama terang, matahari dan bintang berada dalam waktu yang berbeda, matahari di siang hari dan bintang di malam hari. Jika matahari terlalu sulit, kau hanya perlu menatap bulan yang muncul bersamaan dengan bintang. Mereka berada diwaktu yang sama, Bulan tidak akan menutupi cahaya bintang"**

Youngjae tersenyum jika mengingatnya, mengusap pipi Jongup yang perlahan menunduk dan menjemput bibir Youngjae.

Youngjae perlahan bangkit, mengalungkan jemarinya pada leher Jongup yang memeluk pinggangnya protektif, kembali saling melumat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan keduanya.

Dalam hati Youngjae bersyukur karena ada Jongup di sisinya.

Ada bulan yang menemani bintang.

Ada bulan yang tidak akan pernah menutupi cahaya bintang.

Ada bulan yang yang melengkapi indahnya malam bersama bintang.

Ada Jongup, Moon Jongup disisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Moon Jongup~"

….

Himchan berjalan keluar kamarnya, merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mememukan sarung tangan milik Daehyun berada disana, berjalan perlahan hingga pintu apartemen Daehyun berada tepat di depan pandangannya, setelah menimang akhirnya Himchan memencet bel apartemen Daehyun. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, Himchan melebarkan matanya kala melihat pria bertubuh besar yang berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf..bisa aku bertemu Daehyun?"

Pria itu langsung berbicara dengan sambungan yang menempel di telinga hingga ujung bibirnya, menatap Himchan dari atas hingga bawah dan tak lama kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Tuan Daehyun sedang tidak ada di tempat, Anda diminta datang sore nanti"

"Ah~ sebenarnya aku yang tinggal-"

"Himchan hyung?"

Himchan melebarkan matanya senang kala melihat Junhong yang mengintip dari balik pintu, melambaikan tangannya pada Junhong yang langsung terdiam saat melihat sarung tangan yang Himchan kenakan.

"Masuklah hyung~"

….

Daehyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menyapu pandangan keseluruh penjuru apartemen untuk mencari Junhong yang biasanya tengah menonton televisi atau memakan snacknya di ruang keluarga.

"Junhong?"

Daehyun membuka jasnya, dengan cepat menggulung lengan kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasi yang seakan menyekiknya sejak pagi hari.

Mata tajamnya menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat familiar tergeletak diatas sofa, meraih benda itu lalu membawanya untuk mencari Junhong ke sekeliling apartemen.

"Junhong?"

Daehyun menemukannya, Junhong yang tengah tertidur dan menyelimuti tubuh tingginya dengan selimut berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Junhong tak menjawab, Daehyun meletakkan sarung tangan itu disamping meja kamar Junhong.

"Apa Himchan-shi tadi kemari?"

Daehyun langsung membalikkan tubuh Junhong yang masih terdiam kaku, bersikeras memejamkan matanya walau faktanya Daehyun tau Junhong belum tidur.

"Aku meminjamkan sarung tanganku padanya karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin"

Junhong masih diam, membuat Daehyun akhirnya berkata jujur tentang keadaan yang dialami tetangga mereka.

"Suami Himchan hyung sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan wanita di kantornya"

Mendengar berita yang diucapkan Daehyun, Junhong lantas membuka matanya. Menatap tak percaya kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Junhong.

"Wanita itu adalah rekan bisnisku"

"Lalu?"

Daehyun berdecak kecewa kala melihat Junhong yang terlihat lebih antusias mendengar berita itu dibanding dirinya, menunjuk bibirnya meminta Junhong untuk mengecup bibirnya sebelum Daehyun meneruskan ceritanya.

Junhong mendadak diam, meremas jemarinya dan menatap Daehyun yang akhirnya tersenyum mengerti.

"Aku bertemu dengan keduanya di depan lift dan Himchan-shi nampak tidak baik-baik saja"

Junhong masih serius mendengar cerita Daehyun, sedikit mencuri lirik kearah Daehyun yang tengah membasahi bibir tebalnya.

"Aku hanya menolongnya"

Junhong membalasnya dengan anggukan, masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tersentak kaget kala merasakan tangan Daehyun membelai pipi pucatnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, kau mungkin saja cemburu atau mungkin tidak perduli sedikitpun. Apapun itu aku tetap harus menjelaskan padamu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Himchan-shi"

"Aku mengerti hyung.."

"Kau…apa kau cemburu?" Daehyun perlahan mengangkat kepala Junhong yang terlihat bingung, dalam hati berharap setidaknya Junhong menganggukan kepalanya walaupun sedikit.

"Aku hanya…merasa tidak baik-baik saja" Junhong masih belum mau menatap mata Daehyun, tersenyum kecil saat sadar dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Daehyun yang mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

Junhong menutup matanya, menghirup aroma maskulin Daehyun dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Daehyun.

Mencoba menghapus ketakutan yang selama ini selalu menghampirinya jika Daehyun berada dekat dengan dirinya.

Mencoba menggali dan mempercayai bahwa Daehyun memiliki sisi hangat yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

Apapun yang terjadi dulu, itu bukan salah Daehyun.

Daehyun dan orangtuanya berbeda.

Dan Junhong kini ingin mempertahankan pemikiran itu.

…

…..

…..

"Junhoooong~"

Junhong tersentak kaget kala melihat Sunhwa yang sudah berdiri manis di depan pintu apartemennya, kaca mata hitamnya bertengger cantik di hidung mungil nona muda itu.

"Noona~"

"Ayo kita pergi main!"

Sunhwa menarik tangan Junhong, menggoyangnya dan merengut manja mencoba merayu Junhong.

"Tapi aku-"

"Pleaseee~"

Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya, menatap Sunhwa yang memelas dengan wajah antagonisnya.

"Kemana?"

Sunhwa maju mendekat, berbisik kecil di telinga Junhong yang akhirnya tersenyum mengerti.

"Kau ingin membelikannya hadiah?"

"Tentu~ karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu agar kau membantuku memilihkannya"

"Tapi Daehyun hyung tidak sedang berulang tahun"

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih karena dia sudah mengembalikan mobilku, oh ayolaah"

Junhong akhirnya mengangguk, membuka pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan Sunhwa masuk.

"Junhong.."

"Hm?"

"Kita pergi berdua saja, tidak usah membawa _bodyguard._ Menyebalkan jika harus diikuti kemanapun kita pergi"

"Tapi noona.."

"Biar aku yang atur, kau cepatlah berganti pakaian!"

Junhong mengalah, tersenyum kecil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Junhong juga sudah lama tidak keluar untuk mencari udara segar, mungkin ini saatnya untuk melepas penat dan pergi bersama noona muda itu.

….

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

Junhong menoleh, menatap sebuah jam tangan berwarna silver yang tampak mewah dan pastinya mahal.

Mengangguk kecil kepada Sunhwa yang tertawa puas karena seleranya tak berbeda jauh dengan Junhong.

"Apa kau ingin jam tangan juga Junhong?"

"Ti-tidak"

Junhong menggeleng cepat, mengikuti langkah Sunhwa yang terlihat jelas bersemangat jika sudah mulai berbelanja.

"Noonim.."

"Hng?"

"Apa disini ada tempat menjual…dasi?"

Suara Junhong bercicit kecil, menundukkan kepalanya sekedar untuk menutupi pipi pucatnya yang perlahan bersemu.

Mengusap tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung menatap Sunhwa yang memekik gemas.

"Apa kau ingin memberikan Daehyun hadiah juga~?"

"Itu…sebenarnya-"

"Tentu saja ada! Ayo aku akan mengantarmu. Wah..Daehyun pasti akan mati bahagia karena menerima hadiah darimu"

Junhong hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

Jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah sarung tangan kekanakan, Dasi tentu pilihan yang lebih baik.

…..

Junhong tak melepaskan matanya dari dasi berwarna hitam pekat, garis berwarna merah terlihat menyempurnakan aura gelap dan elegan dari dasi itu.

Junhong menyentuhnya, merasakan halusnya dasi itu dan tersenyum karena membayangkan Suaminya akan memakai dasi ini.

Pasti tampan.

Daehyun memang selalu tampan.

"Kau sudah memilih- Oh ya Tuhan~ ini cocok untuk Daehyun. Kau mau memilih yang ini?"

Junhong mengangguk mantap, kembali menyentuh dasi itu dan mengusapnya.

"Aku pilih yang ini.."

…

…

Jongup melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, dengan cepat mengangkatnya begitu tau Daehyun yang menghubungi.

Daehyun jarang meneleponnya melalui ponsel pribadi, pasti ada alasan tertentu Daehyun meneleponnya kali ini.

"Hallo hyung~"

"Dimana kau?"

"Aku…di ruanganku"

"Cepat pergi ke sekolah Haru dan Maru, jemput mereka dan biarkan mereka tinggal di rumah"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencoba mencari tau keberadaan mereka, aku mempercayakannya padamu"

"Baiklah, ah hyung-"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah melihat paket di ruanganmu?"

"Tidak, aku berada di luar kantor sekarang"

"Sepertinya Sunhwa noona mengirimkan sesuatu melalui paket, paketnya sampai 15 menit yang lalu"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menjemput kembar Choi"

"Aku mengerti hyung"

PIP.

….

Daehyun melangkah menuju apartemennya, mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan satu email masuk kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

Spam.

Daehyun sudah menerima spam selama hampir satu minggu terakhir, isinya beragam.

Klik ini untuk bisnis.

Klik ini untuk kesehatan dan hal lain yang menurut Daehyun mengganggu.

"Yoon.."

"Ya, Tuan"

"Cek emailku, ada yang tidak beres"

"Baik Tuan"

Yoon menjawabnya cepat, membukakan pintu apartemen Daehyun dan melangkah masuk mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang berjalan di depannya.

"Junhong?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kemana semua penjaga?"

Yoon terlihat bingung, berlari kesekeliling apartemen dan tidak menemukan satu penjagapun yang bersiaga di dalam apartemen.

"JUNHONG!"

Daehyun melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, berlari cepat ke dalam kamar dan tidak menemukan Junhong disana.

"JUNHONG!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Hanya suara Daehyun yang terdengar dengan langkah kaki beberapa anak buah Yoon yang mengelilingi apartemen untuk mencari keberadaan Junhong.

Saat merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar, Daehyun dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

"Hal-"

"Daehyun-ah..hiks"

Daehyun terdiam, mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Tolong aku…."

Sunhwa noona.

Daehyun mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel miliknya, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mencoba meredam kemarahan yang mulai terasa di ujung kepala.

"Kau membawa Junhong?"

Daehyun berkata pelan, pertanyaan lebih terdengar seperti tuduhan kepada Sunhwa.

Sunhwa pasti membuat ulah lagi dan jika Junhong ikut terseret dalam masalah ini. Daehyun berjanji, akan menendang jauh Sunhwa dan seluruh keluarganya yang tidak berguna itu.

"Kami- Hallo Jung Daehyun~"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kala mendengar suara rendah seorang lelaki terdengar menyapanya di sambungan telepon.

"Kami membawa noonamu sebentar untuk-"

"Siapa kau?"

Daehyun bertanya tanpa basa basi. Melangkah keluar kamar dan menghampiri Yoon yang terlihat sigap meraih ponsel Daehyun dan mulai menghidupkan speaker phone.

"Aku? Aku..siapa menurutmu?"

"Berhenti main-main sebelum aku memutuskan kepalamu"

Daehyun melirik tajam pada Yoon yang mulai panik, Daehyun mungkin biasa menerima sambungan telepon penuh ancaman.

Tapi kali ini…Terlihat jelas gurat kemarahan pada wajah Daehyun.

Pria di sambungan telepon mulai tertawa, Daehyun bisa menyimpulkan ada lebih dari 3 orang disana.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit untuk melancarkan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini"

"Katakan"

"Resort dan mobil mewah cukup setara untuk harga noonamu yang cantik bukan?"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengontrol kemarahan dan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat.

"Junhong, dimana dia?"

"Ahh.. lelaki manis dan berkulit halus itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu bajingan. DIMANA JUNHONG!?"

"Untuk lelaki itu bukan bagian kami, bos yang menanganinya hahahaha"

Daehyun meraih ponselnya, melemparnya keras kearah dinding lalu bangkit untuk memukul Yoon.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Temukan Junhong. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya sedikit saja. Kau..dan seluruh keluargamu akan aku habisi"

Daehyun meraih satu vas bunga dan melemparnya kearah kepala Yoon yang hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

Darah segar mengalir dari kepala hingga jatuh ke pelipis Yoon.

Penjaga yang lain bahkan tak berani bergerak dan hanya bisa membungkuk melepas kepergian Daehyun dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kali ini Daehyun tidak main-main.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Junhong, Daehyun…akan menghabisi semua orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Bahkan jika perlu, dirinya sendiri.

…

Ini kehidupan.

Saat kau sedih, kau tidak akan selalu sedih.

Dan saat kau bahagia, kau tidak akan selalu bahagia.

Kau hanya perlu menunggu giliranmu datang.

Giliran untuk bahagia atau sebaliknya.

…

 **To Be Continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^

Thank you~


	7. Chapter 7

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Haru dan Maru saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Haru masih menangis dengan Maru yang terlihat menunduk tenang disisinya.

Suasana tampak hening dan kaku.

Daehyun terlihat duduk dengan pandangan lurus dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan urat di sekitar dahinya.

Daehyun marah besar.

Seluruh guci dan benda krystal mahal di rumah ini hancur karena ulah Daehyun.

Puluhan penjaga terlihat berbaris dan menunggu Daehyun berbicara.

Terdengar isakan Nyonya Moon yang terus berkata untuk menyelamatkan puterinya.

Tapi Daehyun tetap tak bergeming.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?"

Daehyun menoleh kearah Youngjae yang tengah mengusap kepala Haru yang menangis, ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam Junhong dan Sunhwa tidak di temukan.

Keduanya pergi diam-diam tanpa membawa penjaga dan Daehyun tak menyangka Junhong berani melakukan itu.

"Aku sudah menandatangani surat pemindahan kepemilikan Resort di Jepang dan mobil mewah"

"Tapi Resort itu milik ibumu"

Daehyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Hyung…"

"Diamlah Youngjae, kepalaku seperti ingin meledak saat ini"

"Tapi resort itu.."

"Aku yakin mereka akan menjual lagi resort itu, aku bisa membelinya kembali. Bagaimanapun Noona keluargaku, dia wanita dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya"

Nyonya Moon tertegun mendengarnya, menangis semakin keras saat mengingat anak tiri yang selama ini ingin dia singkirkan adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan putrinya.

"Bagaimana dengan hyungku?"

Suara Maru terdengar dingin, memandang Daehyun dengan bola mata hitamnya yang bening.

Maru memilih diam sejak tadi karena dia percaya Daehyun akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Junhong, tapi apa? Ini sudah 3 jam dan orang kaya arogan itu hanya membanting barang mahalnya sambil berteriak seperti orang frustasi.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU BAGAIMANA HYUNGKU!"

Maru akhirnya meledak, menepis tangan Haru yang mencoba menenangkannya sambil menangis.

Mendengar Maru yang berteriak Daehyun menatapnya tak kalah tajam, meraih pistol yang sejak tadi ada di samping meja dan melemparnya kearah Maru.

"Hyung!" Youngjae berteriak kaget saat melihat kelakuan Daehyun.

Maru hanya remaja berusia 14 tahun, Daehyun tidak seharusnya memberikan Maru pistol itu.

"Kau bisa menembak kepalaku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong"

Daehyun berkata tidak main-main, menatap tangan Maru yang gemetar saat memegang pistol berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau tau kan cara menggunakannya?"

"Hyung!"

Youngjae akhirnya bangkit dan merebut pistol itu dari Maru yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal, Jung Daehyun tidak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya.

Tak lama seorang penjaga datang menghadap Daehyun, memberikan informasi bahwa spam yang beberapa hari ini Daehyun terima adalah pancingan untuk melacak tempat tinggal dan keberadaan dirinya serta Junhong.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mengikuti Nona Sunhwa selama beberapa hari sampai akhirnya mendapat kesempatan hari ini"

Daehyun menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, urat di sekitar pelipisnya mulai muncul menandakan bahwa kemarahan Daehyun akan kembali meledak.

Keadaan sedikit teralihkan kala dering ponsel milik Youngjae terdengar, Youngjae mengangkat sambungan telepon dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali terdiam mendengarkan.

Melirik Daehyun yang masih tetap duduk dengan pandangan lurus dan wajah tidak bersahabat.

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya Youngjae menghela nafasnya dan menatap Daehyun dengan sedih.

"Hyung…"

Daehyun tak menjawab, hanya melirik kecil kearah Youngjae yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Paket di kantormu..Jongup akan datang dan membawanya kesini"

Daehyun kembali menatap lurus tak tertarik, sekarang bukan saatnya membahas paket atau hal apapun kecuali keselamatan Junhong.

"Jongup mengatakan…paket itu berisi hadiah dari Junhong untukmu"

Daehyun seperti dihantam di dadanya, rasa sesak mulai merambat dan seketika membuat Daehyun sulit bernafas.

Ada sesuatu yang menghambat tenggorokannya dan menjalar naik keatas. Daehyun menolak mengakui bahwa ia menahan air matanya.

Jadi Junhong pergi keluar untuk membeli hadiah? Untuknya?

Pemuda bodoh itu mungkin tidak tau, Daehyun benar-benar tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini selain dirinya yang duduk tenang bersamanya.

Dasar bodoh.

….

 **Flash Back**

Suasana ramai, puluhan orang berpakaian formal terlihat tengah berbincang dengan segelas wine di tangan.

Tawa mereka terdengar dengan bahasan serupa seperti keadaan perusahaan, kerja sama dan peningkatan pendapatan.

Daehyun menoleh kearah Youngjae yang tengah asyik mengunyah kue coklat dari piringnya, tersenyum saat melihat Youngjae hanya fokus pada makanan dan tidak peduli sekitar bahkan pada dirinya.

"Apa enak?" Daehyun bertanya pada Youngjae yang langsung mendongak.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak, itu terlalu manis"

"Siapa? Aku?"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap pipi Youngjae yang terkekeh untuk membalas usapan Daehyun.

"Kau belum makan apapun? Mau ku ambilkan?"

Daehyun menggeleng, memilih menarik piring yang ada di tangan Youngjae dan berganti menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang tertawa melihat tingkah Daehyun.

"Takut tersesat?" Youngjae menggoda Daehyun yang melebarkan matanya seakan kesal mendengar gurauan Youngjae.

"Hyung~"

"Hm?"

"Apa setelah menikah kita harus tetap datang ke acara formal seperti ini?"

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap ke ujung ruangan dan melihat Jongup disana yang tengah bersandar pada tangga.

Walau jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, Daehyun yakin Jongup tengah memandang kearahnya dan Youngjae.

"Aku ke kamar mandi, kau tetaplah disisni"

Youngjae mengangguk cepat, tersenyum kearah Daehyun yang melangkah tenang menembus puluhan orang di sekitarnya.

Aura Daehyun yang terlihat tenang namun tegas sangat terlihat walau Daehyun berada di kerumunan banyak orang.

Membuat Daehyun tak sulit menjadi pusat perhatian dengan wajah dingin dan tampannya itu.

Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, bersiap melepas jam tangannya saat melihat pemuda di samping wastafel berdecak pinggang jengkel.

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Daehyun merenyit bingung saat melihat pemuda tinggi itu tengah mengomel pada dua anak lelaki berwajah mirip dengan rambut berbeda warna.

"Haru yang menyuruhku!"

"Maru hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain!"

Daehyun menatap pantulan dua anak itu di kaca, tertawa kecil saat melihat kedua anak itu saling melirik tajam namun terlihat waspada pada pemuda tinggi di hadapan mereka.

"Baju kalian kotor~ acaranya bahkan belum setengah jalan Brothers~"

Daehyun menyalakan keran di hadapannya, memilih berlama-lama dan mendengarkan suara pemuda tinggi yang masih membelakanginya ini.

"Mian hyung…"

Ahh.. kakaknya.

Daehyun bergumam dalam hati, mencoba mencuri lirik pada kaca untuk melihat wajah pemuda bersuara lembut itu.

"Lengan baju kalian penuh dengan noda cokelat"

Pemuda itu terlihat berjongkok di hadapan adiknya, meraih tissue dan menggosokkan perlahan tissue itu pada kemeja anak berambut hitam.

Bukannya hilang, tissue itu malah tercecer karena tak cukup kuat untuk menjadi bahas gosokkan penghilangkan noda.

"Nodanya tidak mau hilang, bagaimana ini~"

"Gunakan sapu tanganku"

Daehyun akhirnya bersuara, sedikit penasaran dengan sosok berambut merah yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya hanya dari suara. Suara lembutnya yang tengah mengomeli kedua adikknya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mendongak, membuat Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat sosok itu.

Apa dia manusia?

Wajahnya terlihat seperti gambaran peri pemberani yang ada pada film fantasy yang pernah Daehyun tonton.

Apa namanya? Elf?

Kulit pemuda itu bersih dengan matanya yang berkedip bingung.

Hidungnya mungil dengan pipi pucat mulus dan tampak lembut.

Bibir pemuda itu merah ranum dan-

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh meminjamnya?"

Pemuda ini bicara padanya.

Daehyun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dan berdesir saat merasakan tangan halus pemuda itu menyentuhnya saat mengambil sapu tangan itu.

"Untung ada paman ini yang mau meminjamkan sapu tangannya pada kita"

Paman?

Daehyun mencoba menahan tawa saat mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Perhatian Daehyun teralihkan dari pemuda manis itu, mengerut bingung saat melihat adik pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Choi Maru, bicara yang sopan"

Anak lainnya menyikut Maru –Jika Daehyun tak salah mendengar namanya- dan tersenyum manis kearah Daehyun.

Anak ini lebih lucu dari anak berambut hitam dan tidak sopan itu, nilai Daehyun.

"Haru benar, bicara yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua"

Jadi anak berwajah lucu ini bernama Haru.

Daehyun menatap ketiganya dalam diam, tersenyum saat melihat Maru dan Haru yang kembali cek cok hanya karena Hyung mereka mendahulukan yang lain.

"Mereka anakmu?"

Daehyun bertanya basa basi, mencoba mengajak bicara pemuda tinggi itu yang langsung berdiri dan terkekeh lebar.

Cantik dan lucu.

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Itu juga pertanyaan yang ingin aku tujukan padamu"

"Hng?" Alis pemuda itu mengerut bingung, tertawa canggung pada Daehyun yang membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku Jung Daehyun, bukan 'paman ini'"

Pemuda itu tertawa malu saat Daehyun menyindirnya karena sempat memanggil paman pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Choi Junhong imnida"

Junhong, pemuda itu terlihat membungkuk kecil kearah Daehyun yang hanya bisa diam sambil menahan gejolak perasaan kagumnya pada sosok itu.

"Dan ini adikku, yang berambut hitam Choi Maru dan yang berambut cokelat Choi Haru"

Daehyun kembali tertawa, tak sadar sudah berapa kali dirinya tertawa hanya karena tiga orang bersaudara ini.

"Itu..Tuan, sapu tanganmu…"

"Kau bisa menggunakannya, aku tak masalah dengan itu"

"Ah benarkah, kalau begitu ter-"

"Daehyun hyung~ kenapa lama sekali?"

Daehyun menoleh cepat saat mendengar namanya di panggil, Youngjae menatap heran kearah Daehyun yang masih tertawa kearah Junhong dan kedua adiknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Choi Junhong..itu namamu kan?"

"Hng~ Terima kasih..Tuan Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun membalasnya dengan anggukan, berbalik pergi dengan kekaguman yang belum berkurang sedikit pun.

"Hyung, kau mengenalnya?"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, memilih menetralkan detak jantung dengan dengungan suara Junhong yang berputar di otaknya.

Tersenyum kecil saat kembali mengingat Junhong, Junhong dan Junhong. Melupakan Youngjae yang hanya bisa menatap heran kearah Daehyun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

…..

…..

Ting Tong!

"Siapa?~"

Yongguk belum menjawab, masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jieun yang tampak mewah.

Di tangannya terdapat amplop berisi surat pengunduran dirinya yang harus ia serahkan langsung pada Jieun, Yongguk sebelumnya datang ke perusahaan tapi kabar yang di dapatnya mengatakan Jieun tengah sakit dan terpaksa mengambil cutinya sejak minggu lalu.

Cklek…

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jieun yang melebarkan matanya karena kaget. Begitu melihat Yongguk di depan pintu Jieun langsung merapihkan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan dan tidak teratur.

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku, kau cuti hari ini jadi aku terpaksa…."

"Masuklah"

Suara Jieun terdengar parau, matanya terlihat redup dan melangkan mundur memberi jalan pada Yongguk untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yongguk terlihat ragu, belum melangkahkan kakinya masuk sebelum suara Jieun kembali terdengar.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu untuk memilih orang yang akan menggantikan posisimu, bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

Yongguk akhirnya memilih masuk, menatap sekeliling apartemen yang nampak kacau dengan aroma alcohol yang tercium jelas.

"Berapa banyak alcohol yang kau konsumsi Sajangnim?"

Jieun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, maju melangkah dan memeluk tubuh Yongguk yang terlihat kaget dan berusaha melepas pelukan itu.

"Sebentar saja…aku mohon"

Yongguk bisa mendengar Jieun yang terisak kecil, bahu wanita cantik itu bergetar dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat.

"Aku merindukanmu dan itu membuatku hampir gila"

Yongguk tau ini sudah kelewatan, maka Yongguk melepas pelukan itu dan meletakkan surat pengunduran dirinya pada meja yang dekat dengan posisinya berdiri.

"Aku dengan resmi mengundurkan diriku dari perusahaan dan-"

"Jung Daehyun..kau mengenalnya?"

Ucapan Yongguk berhenti, menatap bingung kearah Jieun yang terlihat tersenyum simpul.

"Apa dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Himchan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia membatalkan seluruh kerja sama dan mengancamku untuk tidak lagi datang mengganggu Himchan"

Jieun tersenyum menatap ekspresi wajah Yongguk yang mulai mengeras.

Jieun tidak berbohong tentang kerjasama yang batal, tapi ancaman itu…tentu saja rekayasa.

"Apa mereka memiliki hubungan sedekat itu? sampai Jung Daehyun rela kehilangan investasi ratusan juta hanya karena Himchan"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong"

"Kau bisa lihat bahwa kerjasama perusahaanku dengan Jung Daehyun batal setelah aku bertemu Himchan"

"Mereka tidak dekat, mereka hanya-"

"Jung Daehyun memberikan sarung tangannya pada Himchan bahkan sampai merangkul pundak pasanganmu itu"

"Aku pergi!"

Yongguk berbalik cepat menghindari pembicaraan ini, dirinya tentu percaya pada Himchan.

Tapi memikirkan Jung Daehyun yang kaya raya tinggal di samping apartemennya dan Himchan yang selalu seorang diri…Yongguk mulai berfikir tidak masuk akal.

"Tetaplah disini…bukan hanya kau yang mengkhianati Himchan. Dia bisa saja melakukannya jauh sebelum kau"

Jieun memeluk erat tubuh Yongguk dari belakang, mengusap dada Yongguk yang terlihat mulai termakan ucapan Jieun.

"Aku membutuhkanmu..tetaplah disini" Jieun berbisik panas pada telinga Yongguk, sengaja menekan dadanya pada punggung Yongguk yang masih diam namun nafasnya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Aku…akan memberikanmu segalanya. Aku-"

Jieun kaget saat tiba-tiba Yongguk berbalik dan menarik pinggul Jieun maju mendekat, mata Yongguk terlihat berkabut dan deru nafasnya menjadi semakin cepat.

Bagaimanapun Yongguk tetap laki-laki, fikir Jieun.

Maka Jieun pun maju untuk menjemput bibir Yongguk yang menyambutnya walau sedikit ragu.

….

….

"Maru…"

Maru tidak menjawab, masih terus duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Fikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Junhong dan Daehyun yang tampak mengenaskan karena penculikan pasangannya.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu Maru~"

Suara Haru tetap lembut seperti biasa, Maru bisa merasakan tangan Haru yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tuan Jung pasti akan menemukan Junhong hyung"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau berfikiran buruk, aku percaya Tuan Jung akan melindungi Junhong hyung bagaimanapun caranya"

Punggung Maru sedikit rileks kala mendengar penjelasan Haru.

Haru benar, dari yang dilihatnya hari ini Jung Daehyun pemarah itu benar-benar menyayangi hyung mereka.

"Lagipula Junhong hyung memakai gelangku, dia pasti akan di jaga"

Maru membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Haru, mengusap air mata Haru yang menetes semakin lama semakin banyak.

Si cengeng Haru, dia sendiri khawatir pada Junhong tapi masih berpura-pura tegar.

"Kenapa kau menangis bodoh?" Maru menarik hidung Haru yang terkekeh dengan air mata di wajahnya.

"Aku memang hanya bisa menangis dasar menyebalkan" Haru membalas dengan menarik pipi Maru yang tersenyum samar.

"Choi Haru.."

"Hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu.."

Haru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, merentangkan tangannya dan menerima pelukan Maru yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti…kita harus tetap bersama, okay?"

Maru mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Haru, mengacak rambut halus si cengeng dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Masing-masing berdoa di dalam hati agar saudara terkasih mereka selamat tanpa kurang satu apapun.

…

…

"Kau lihat obatku?"

Youngjae membuka satu persatu laci kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sakit kepalanya datang lagi ditambah dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga turun ke daerah alisnya.

"Obat apa?"

Jongup melepas kacamatanya, menatap khawatir pada Youngjae yang terlihat panik dan berkeringat.

"V-vitamin! Kau melihatnya?"

Jongup menggeleng, bangkit dan mencoba ikut membantu Youngjae mencari obat yang dimaksud.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat!"

Youngjae akhirnya menggeleng, jatuh terduduk di karpet kamarnya dengan tangan yang terus mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hyung!"

Jongup berlari dan langsung menggendong tubuh Youngjae ke atas kasur, mengusap kepala Youngjae yang merintih mengeluhkan sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku akan memanggil dok-"

"Daehyun hyung….panggilkan D-daehyun hyung"

"Apa?"

Jongup menatap Youngjae tak percaya, melepas genggamannya pada telepon kamar dan menatap kecewa pada Youngjae yang sedang memejamkan matanya terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Daehyun hyu-"

"Aku suamimu bukan dia"

Jongup berkata dingin, dengan perasaan kecewa kembali meraih gagang telepon dan berniat menghubungi dokter keluarganya.

"Aku tidak mau diperiksa dokter"

Jongup menoleh, menatap Youngjae yang sudah membuka matanya dan terisak kecil.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Daehyun hyung!"

Youngjae berteriak frustasi, tidak tau harus melakukan apa disaat seperti ini. Hanya Daehyun yang tau masalah penyakitnya, Daehyun mungkin menyiapkan persediaan obat dari dokter pribadi Daehyun yang saat itu memeriksa Youngjae.

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku disini?"

"Jongup-ah.."

"Kau bahkan lebih memilih menyebut namanya saat merasakan sakit, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku hyung?"

Youngjae tak menjawab, menatap mengiba pada Jongup yang terlihat kecewa semakin parah.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya untukmu hyung? Pelarian? Atau pelampiasan?"

Youngjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar kalimat Jongup.

"APA AKU HANYA PENGALIH PERASAANMU PADA-"

PLAK!

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! PERGI!"

Youngjae berteriak marah, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan panas, tamparan Youngjae untuk Jongup benar-benar keras.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan hubungan kita hyung. Setelah Junhong ditemukan..kau bisa langsung menggugat cerai dan aku siap menerimanya"

Jongup langsung bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan Youngjae yang menangis keras karena ketidak jujurannya pada Jongup.

Dia takut, jika Youngjae menceritakan semuanya..Youngjae takut menambah beban di pundak Jongupnya yang malang.

Dirinya hanya membawa keburukan pada kehidupan pernikahan mereka berdua.

Tapi Youngjae menolak mundur dan menjauh dari Jongup, pemuda egois ini….ingin tetap bersama Jongup

….

Mencintaimu sama seperti menggenggam bom waktu.

Kau bisa saja meledak dan melukaiku.

Menghancurkanku menjadi serpihan terkecil dan mungkin saja terinjak.

Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena sebelumnya aku sadar aku pernah memegangmu erat dalam genggamanku.

Dan aku cukup bahagia karena itu..

…

 **To Be Continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read.**

This is BAP Fanfiction

Peringatan untuk Banghim Shippers, disini mungkin ada scene yang bikin kalian marah sampe mau jitak saya. Bisa di skip atau kalau udah ga suka banget bisa **Close tab.**

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Gelap.

Ruang kerja Daehyun tampak gelap gulita.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu terasa dingin dan hening, membuat Jongup yang sebelumnya ingin melangkah masuk memilih mengurungkan niatnya.

Jongup hendak berbalik saat tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara rendah Daehyun mengalun dari dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Ada apa Jongup-ah?"

Jongup tersentak kaget saat mendengarnya, mengetuk pintu ruangan Daehyun canggung dan membuka lebih lebar pintu itu.

"B-boleh aku masuk?"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, lampu di depan meja kerja Daehyun tiba-tiba menyala menampakkan sosok Daehyun yang tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal menumpu kepalanya.

Sosok itu tampak gelap dan menakutkan.

Membuat Jongup berfikir bahwa kehilangan Junhong benar-benar membuat Daehyun marah dan bisa saja hilang kendali.

Jongup melirik paket di atas meja kerja Daehyun yang tengah di tatap Daehyun dengan pandangan tak terbaca, Daehyun hanya terus menatapnya lalu mendesah kasar membuat Jongup merasa ia salah tempat.

Semula Jongup ingin menanyakan tentang keadaan Youngjae, tapi melihat kondisi Daehyun yang kacau Jongup memilih mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa kau sudah melihat paketnya hyung?"

"Belum" Daehyun masih menumpu kepalanya, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap Jongup yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak berniat membukanya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menemukan hal yang menakutkan setelah aku membuka paket ini?" Jongup tak pernah melihat Daehyun terusik sampai separah ini. Jongup tau Daehyun orang yang tak pernah takut berada dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun, tapi untuk Junhong..Jongup tau itu pengecualian.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa menemukan petunjuk dimana Junhong saat ini? Kau harus membukanya untuk tau kelanjutannya hyung"

Daehyun menggeleng, melempar paket itu ke dinding dan mengacak kasar rambut hitam legamnya.

"Belum ada kabar juga? Bagaimana Noona?"

Jongup mengecek ponselnya dan memberitahu pada Daehyun tentang email yang diterimanya sekitar 10 menit lalu.

"Noona ada dalam perjalanan, hyung…"

"Hng?"

"Aku tau kau sedang kacau, tapi noona…."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, bangkit dan menepuk punggung Jongup yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, tapi akan berbeda kondisinya jika ia terlibat dalam hal ini. Kau tau aku tak pernah main-main"

Jongup menghela nafasnya lega, ia tau Noonanya bukan orang yang bisa melakukan tindakan kriminal walau nyatanya Sunhwa orang yang dingin dan sesuka hati.

"Aku akan menjaminnya dengan nyawaku hyung"

"Aku terima. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika Noona terlibat dalam hal ini"

Daehyun melangkah cepat keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Jongup yang memucat dan terlihat panik. Jongup tau Noonanya tidak akan melakukan hal itu, tapi suara rendah dan mengancam Daehyun tadi…Jongup tau Daehyun benar-benar gelap mata saat ini.

…

Daehyun melipat kakinya dan menatap tajam Sunhwa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan kacau. Rambut indahnya berantakan dan mata cantiknya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Aku minta maaf Daehyun-ah, aku-"

"Dimana orang-orang itu?"

"Kami disini tuan Jung yang terhormat~"

Daehyun menatap ketiga orang itu yang melangkah tenang dan tertawa tanpa tau orang seperti apa Jung Daehyun itu.

"Selamat Datang.."

Maru bahkan merinding saat mendengar Daehyun mengeluarkan ucapan selamat datang itu, Maru menggenggam tangan Haru yang dingin dan gemetar. Maru tau bahwa Haru merasakan yang sama.

"Jadi bagaimana kesepakatan kita? Jangan coba-coba menipu kami okay?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, melirik Yoon yang langsung melangkah maju untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas penting serta sertifikat resort milik Ibunya di Jepang.

"Aku akan memberikanmu tiga kali lipat jika kau memberitauku dimana keberadaan Junhong"

Ketiga orang itu tertawa keras mendengarnya, berusaha mengejek Daehyun yang berfikir bahwa loyalitas mereka rendah hanya karena mereka bekerja sebagai suruhan.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, aku akan-"

"Kami tidak mau"

"Tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu untuk memotong ucapanku"

Daehyun bangkit dan menepuk bahu Maru, seakan memerintahkannya untuk pergi dari tempat ini bersama Haru.

Maru semula menolak, tapi melihat Yoon yang memandangnya memohon Maru akhirnya bangkit dan menarik tangan Haru untuk pergi.

"Ah! Itu adik kembar Choi Junhong kan?"

Maru berhenti melangkah saat mendengar nama Hyungnya di sebut, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Haru dan melangkah maju untuk menarik kerah baju salah satu dari tiga orang disana.

"Dimana hyungku? KATAKAN DIMANA HYUNGKU?!"

"Hyungmu? Mungkin sudah jadi santapan bos kami"

Daehyun tertawa keras mendengarnya, membuat ketiga orang itu ikut tertawa dan mengejek Maru yang terlihat geram dan berusaha melayangkan tinjunya.

"Choi Maru.."

Maru diam tak menjawab ucapan Daehyun, kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mendengar suara rendah Daehyun meluncur tenang kepadanya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu"

Maru terdiam kaget mendengarnya, berbalik memandang Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan menyeramkan.

"Yoon…"

"Ya Tuan Jung"

"Habisi mereka"

Maru melebarkan matanya kaget saat mendengar perintah Daehyun pada Yoon. Maru tidak pernah tau bahwa Daehyun adalah orang seperti ini.

Daehyun tersenyum kearah Maru yang masih memucat takut menatap Daehyun, Maru refleks memundurkan langkahnya saat meliat Daehyun maju mendekat kearahnya.

"Jika kau tidak suka caraku, cepatlah tumbuh dan hadapi aku dengan caramu Choi Maru"

"Kau akan membunuhnya?!"

"Pertama…mereka membuat keadaan Noonaku kacau dan ketakutan, Kedua..mereka memotong ucapanku dan yang terakhir..mereka menyebut nama pasanganku dengan tidak sopan dan aku tersinggung"

"Tu-tuan Jung.."

"Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka jika mereka mengatakan dimana keberadaan Junhong"

Daehyun berkata final, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Maru yang masih terdiam kaku di tempat.

Daehyun melangkah tenang meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan ketiga orang yang berteriak padanya bahwa mereka salah dan meminta maaf.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

Mereka salah jika mereka memilih berurusan dengan Daehyun, mereka salah memilih target.

…..

Yongguk membuka matanya dan sadar tentang apa yang baru saja di lakukannya sekitar 3 jam lalu.

Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan tubuh Jieun yang sedang tertidur nampak polos seperti dirinya.

Yongguk menarik nafasnya dan merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kesetiaannya pada Himchan.

Tapi…Yongguk tak membantah bahwa Jieun membuatnya merasakan tenang dan nyaman tanpa harus terbayang-bayang tentang tanggung jawab seperti halnya saat dia bersama Himchan.

Jika dengan Himchan..Yongguk akan sibuk berfikir untuk bekerja dan membuat Himchan berada tetap di sisinya.

Tapi dengan Jieun…Yongguk tidak perlu memikirkan apapun.

Tidak ada beban apapun dan Yongguk mengakui itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Yongguk menoleh dan menemukan Jieun yang tersenyum cantik disisinya.

Jari lentik wanita itu mengusap dadanya dan maju mendekat untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku senang karena kau menikmati kegiatan kita"

Yongguk hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Jieun, tapi dalam hatinya Yongguk setuju dengan kata 'menikmati' yang Jieun ucapkan tadi.

"Hei, lihat aku~"

Yongguk menoleh, memandang mata Jieun yang berkelip bening dan memujanya.

Memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Jieun yang tersenyum dan dengan cepat membalas kecupan itu.

Jieun bergerak cepat, menyibak selimut yang keduanya kenakan dan merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Yongguk yang menahan nafasnya saat melihat tubuh polos Jieun berada tepat di depan pandangannya.

Tubuhnya bersih dan memikat.

Jieun memandang Yongguk ragu-ragu, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan membimbing milik Yongguk perlahan masuk ke dalam miliknya yang basah.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyukai ini atau tidak, aku-"

Jieun mendadak diam saat merasakan tangan Yongguk membelai bokongnya. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jieun agar posisi keduanya benar-benar tepat dan rapat.

"Hngh~"

Jieun menutup matanya saat merasakan milik Yongguk yang membesar di dalam tubuhnya, nafas Jieun menjadi semakin cepat saat Yongguk perlahan membuat dirinya bergerak turun naik dan menjadi semakin basah.

Jieun melihatnya, Yongguk yang melenguh nikmat dan menutup matanya karena gerakannya yang bergerak naik dan turun.

"Ohh~ ug- Ahh~"

Jieun mulai mendesah liar, merasakan tangan Yongguk kini meremas buah dadanya kasar dan dikabuti nafsu.

Yongguk membanting tubuh Jieun untuk berganti posisi berada dalam kurungannya, bergerak cepat dan memejamkan matanya.

Fokus Yongguk sudah jauh dari kepala, Yongguk hanya tau bahwa ia hanya harus bergerak dan menikmati kegiatan ini.

Melenguh puas dan terkekeh masih enggan membuka matanya.

Mengusap tubuh halus di bawah tubuhnya dan membandingkannya dengan Himchan.

Yongguk dapat mendengar Jieun yang mendesah nikmat dan itu membuat nafsunya semakin meningkat.

"Yongg- ahh~"

"Kita…" Yongguk berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah, membuka matanya dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup leher Jieun yang harum. "Kita akan melakukannya tanpa henti"

Jieun tersenyum mendengarnya, memeluk tubuh Yongguk yang selama ini hanya dapat ia bayangkan.

"Aku berjanji kita akan melakukannya sebanyak yang kita bisa"

Jieun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, membiarkan tubuh Yongguk kembali memompa kasar dan menikmati dirinya yang hangat dan dalam.

"Ya kita akan melakukannya. Kau tidak tau, Himchan mungkin saja melakukan yang lebih dari ini dengan Jung Daehyun"

Yongguk sejenak diam, memeluk erat tubuh Jieun dan menghentakkan tubuhnya untuk selanjutnya kembali merasakan kenikmatan diatas kesakitan yang pastinya Himchan rasakan.

…..

Himchan menangis dalam tidurnya, bergerak gelisah dengan pelipis pucatnya yang berkeringat.

Dirinya tercekik, tanpa tau apa yang mencekiknya.

Dirinya kesulitan bernafas walau nyatanya Himchan tidak terkurung di ruangan tanpa udara.

Dirinya seperti tersesat walau dalam mimpinya ia melihat Yongguk di ujung jalan sedang mengulurukan tangan padanya untuk mendekat.

Kakinya..tak mau melangkah kearah Yongguk.

Semakin melangkah, maka semakin tercekik.

Semakin melangkah, maka semakin kesulitan bernafas dan semakin melangkah maka semakin tersesat.

…..

Youngjae baru keluar dari kamarnya saat melihat Daehyun turun dari kamar atas, Daehyun tengah mengaitkan kancing lengan kemejanya dan sesekali berbincang dengan Yoon di sisinya.

"Apa Junhong sudah di temukan?"

Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang terlihat pucat pagi ini, menyentuh dahi Youngjae untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan mengacak rambut Youngjae teratur.

"Aku akan pergi kesana"

"Kemana?"

"Junhong, semalam ada informasi bahwa Junhong berada di daerah Ulsan"

"Sendiri? Yoon akan pergi bersamamu kan?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mengangguk dan kembali mencoba mengaitkan kancing lengan kemejanya sebelum Youngjae beralih dan membantu Daehyun mengaitkannya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi semalam?"

Youngjae diam tak menjawab, meraih lengan Daehyun yang lain dan kembali mengaitkannya.

"Jongup tidur di kamar tamu semalam"

"Apa kau sudah sarapan hyung?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan Moon Youngjae, aku tau kau belum mengatakan apapun pada Jongup tentang penyakitmu"

"Nanti…aku berjanji akan mengatakannya nanti"

"Kapan? Setelah dia membunuhku karena berfikir kita berselingkuh?"

"Hyung!"

Daehyun tersenyum mengejek, melirik Jongup yang berdiri di tepi tangga dan menatap dirinya dan Youngjae yang tengah berbincang.

"Katakan secepatnya, atau aku akan mengatakannya sendiri dengan tambahan cerita tragis agar kalian menyesal"

Youngjae menatap Jongup di tepi tangga, sedikit menimang sampai akhirnya melangkah maju mendekat kearah Jongup.

"Hai.."

Jongup tersenyum kecut mendengar sapaan Youngjae pagi ini, ia melihatnya tadi. Youngjae yang tertawa bersama Daehyun dan saling melempar tatapan kagum satu sama lain.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Daehyun hyung"

"Tidak, kau tetaplah di rumah dan jaga Youngjae" Jongup diam menurut saat mendengar Daehyun berseru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dimana Maru?"

"Ada di kamar, Tuan Maru belum keluar hari ini. Tuan Haru ada di kamar Nona Sunhwa sejak pagi tadi"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, berputar melangkah melewati lorong untuk datang ke kamar Maru untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah pagi ini.

…..

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Melihat Daehyun yang datang, Maru bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri Daehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar, kau akan pergi menjemput Junhong hyung"

Daehyun mengangguk, mengecek arlojinya lalu menatap tajam pada Maru dengan senyum simpulnya yang nampak menakutkan.

"Choi Maru"

"Apa?"

"Ada tiga kemungkinan yang akan aku beritahu padamu"

Maru diam tak menjawab, membalas tatapan tajam mata Daehyun yang menepuk kepalanya bagai seorang kakak menasehati adiknya.

"Pertama..Kami berdua akan selamat"

Maru mengangguk mengerti.

"Kedua..Junhong selamat dan aku tidak"

"Tuan-"

"Dan yang ketiga..Kami berdua mungkin tidak akan selamat, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Maru mencoba menahan tangisnya, mengangguk mantap kearah Daehyun dengan tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jika pilihan kedua atau ketiga yang terjadi-"

"Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam hal apapun. Aku percaya kau akan mendapat pilihan pertama juga kali ini"

Daehyun tersenyum bangga pada Maru, mengangkat bahunya seolah santai dan menganggap ucapan Maru tak salah.

"Ada titipan?"

"Kembalilah membawa hyungku. Bukan orang lain, tapi kau, bawa kembali hyungku dengan selamat bersamamu"

Daehyun mengangguk menyanggupi, tersenyum tulus pada Maru yang mulai melihat sosok Daehyun dengan pandangan lain.

Lelaki ini berbeda, Jung Daehyun berbeda dengan orang tuanya yang menghancurkan keluarga mereka.

Lelaki ini menyayangi mereka, Maru..Haru dan terlebih Junhong.

…..

Daehyun duduk di dalam mobil dengan jemari yang ia genggam kuat-kuat, mulai mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tuan.." Yoon menatap iba pada Daehyun, memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar membalas perlakuan Yoon.

Bukan, ini bukan Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak mudah tersenyum selebar ini, walau di hadapan orang lain Daehyun memaksakan senyum seakan memberitahu orang lain bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi Yoon tau, Daehyun benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja hari ini.

"Tuan Junhong baik-baik saja Tuan" Daehyun mengangguk paham, memang seharusnya Junhong baik-baik saja. Karena jika tidak, Daehyun tidak akan berbaik hati lagi.

"Junhong.. utamakan Junhong. kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Saya akan mengutamakan keselamatan kalian berdua, baik anda ataupun Tuan Junhong"

…

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda tinggi yang entah kenapa selalu datang ke ruangan ini dan mengajaknya bicara tak tentu arah.

"Kau makan makananmu kan?"

Junhong kembali diam, membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal, memajukan langkahnya kearah Junhong yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan keadaan terikat.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kasar, membuka ikatan tali di pergelangan tangan Junhong dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah meminta pada Ayah untuk tidak mengikatmu, lenganmu bisa saja luka"

Junhong menepisnya, menatap marah pada pemuda itu yang tersenyum.

"Aku patah hati, kau selalu melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu"

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku? Tidak ada"

Junhong mengusap lengannya yang tampak memerah, terus mengusap memar itu dan berharap memar itu menghilang sebelum Daehyun datang.

Junhong tak mau Daehyun melihat memar ini dan kejadian seperti saat itu terulang lagi.

"Kenapa Jung Daehyun?"

Junhong mendongak saat mendengar nama Daehyun disebut, mengamati senyum pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat di paksakan.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku"

Junhong mengerut takut saat mendengar seruan rendah pemuda itu, menggeleng dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Jung Daehyun akan dibunuh, kau tau itu?"

Junhong menggeleng, memundurkan kepalanya saat perlahan pemuda itu maju mendekat untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Dan setelah Jung Daehyun di habisi, aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari Ayahku"

….

 **To be continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read.**

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Youngjae meremas ujung kausnya, sesekali menarik nafas lalu kembali melirik ragu-ragu kearah Jongup yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir, Jongup ingin mendekat kearah pemuda manis itu, ingin mengusap keringat yang perlahan muncul di pelipisnya dan mengatakan bahwa pertengkaran semalam bisa ia lupakan.

Jongup tak perduli tentang rasa suka yang mungkin masih Youngjae punya untuk Daehyun, nyatanya Jongup dulu tetap menyukai Youngjae walau ia tau bahwa Youngjae adalah tunangan kakak tirinya.

"Hyung..Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakan apapun padaku, jika kau fikir aku tidak pantas-"

"Aku…sakit"

Jongup diam dan tampak kebingungan saat mendengar cicit suara Youngjae dan tatapan matanya yang hanya fokus pada lantai kamar mereka.

"Penyempitan pembuluh darah..di otak, dokter mengatakan seperti itu" Jongup melebarkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Youngjae, pemuda manis itu terlihat memejamkan matanya dan memaksakan senyum, Youngjae membasahi bibirnya dan sangat berhati-hati untuk memilih kalimat yang diucapakannya. "Vertigo.. akan semakin sering datang dan membuatku hilang kesadaran.."

Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, tapi perlahan memory seakan membawanya pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat Youngjae yang pucat terlihat memegang kepalanya dan mengeluh sakit.

"Aku..awalnya berfikir untuk tidak memberitahumu sampai terapiku selesai. Tapi keadaan semakin kacau karena kita terus berada dalam kesalahpahaman" Youngjae sudah menangis, mengingat kemungkinan dirinya yang akan berpisah dengan Jongup jika Youngjae tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya "Dan Daehyun hyung..aku yang memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padamu"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku lebih dulu, aku..suamimu" Jongup menekan ujung kalimatnya, nada suaranya terdengar semakin putus asa.

"Karena kau sudah cukup berada dalam kesulitan bahkan tanpa masalah penyakitku, aku tidak mau menjadi beban untukmu"

Jongup merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mendengar seruan Youngjae yang mencoba menahan tangisnya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya membalik fokuskan masalah penyakit Youngjae kearah dugaan perselingkuhan Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Jongup menundukkan kepalanya, mengusap kasar wajahnya dan meringis kecil membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Youngjae yang harus merasakan sakit seorang diri.

Jongup berjanji saat itu untuk menjaga Youngjae dari apapun, tapi nyatanya…saat ini Jongup bahkan menambah rasa sakit Youngjae dengan tidak mempercayai pemuda itu.

"Hyung..aku-"

Youngjae menggeleng tak suka saat melihat Jongup yang menangis dan memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal, Youngjae tak menyukainya…Jongup yang menangis karena dirinya.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan mengikuti terapi dengan rajin dan sembuh dengan segera, eum?" Youngjae ikut terisak, menangkup wajah Jongup dan mengecup mata Jongup yang berair. Beralih memeluk pemuda itu erat dan semakin erat.

"Maaf- maaf- maafkan aku "

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar rancauan Jongup yang terus mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa henti. Youngjae tau Jongup tak pernah benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengakhiri pernikahan ini, seperti juga dirinya.

"Maaf karena baru mengatakannya sekarang"

Jongup mengangguk kecil, menggosok ujung hidungnya pada leher Youngjae yang terkekeh dengan air mata yang mengikuti jatuh perlahan.

"Maaf karena-"

"Bisa kita berhenti meminta maaf?" Jongup tersenyum mendengar rengekan Youngjae, mengusap lembut pipi pemuda itu dan mengecup bibir Youngjae yang memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu mulai sekarang"

"Janji?"

Jongup terkekeh geli saat melihat Youngjae yang mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan menatap polos kearah dirinya. Mengulurkan kelingkingnya untuk menyatukannya dengan milik Youngjae.

"Hm. Mau berjanji juga satu hal padaku?"

Youngjae mengangguk ragu, sedikit takut mendengar permintaan Jongup yang mungkin saja hal buruk untuk keadaan mereka atau mungkin-

"Mari tetap bersama dan jangan bertengkar lagi" Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

Mengangguk yakin dan memeluk tubuh Jongup yang mengusap rambutnya sayang dan mengecupi pucak kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku apapun yang kau rasakan dan jangan menahan sakitnya seorang diri"

Moon Jongup sangat manis, pemuda paling manis yang beruntung bisa Youngjae dapatkan dengan mempertaruhkan perasaannya pada Jung Daehyun dulu.

Youngjae bersyukur dirinya saat ini berada di pelukan Jongup, Youngjae bersyukur dirinya mempunyai Jongup saat ini.

…

Himchan mengigit kukunya gugup, kembali melirik kearah jam dinding dan menghela nafasnya rendah.

Sedikit ragu meraih ponselnya dan mulai kembali menghubungi Yongguk, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ponselnya tidak aktif sejak kemarin.

Himchan hanya tau Yongguk kemarin meminta izinnya untuk menemui atasannya karena akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Tapi sampai sekarang, nyatanya Yongguk belum pulang ke rumah.

Himchan membuka lemari es dan menenggak cepat air mineral dari botol hingga habis, kembali menggigit kukunya karena mulai takut membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba merambat masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Tentang Yongguk dan Jieun.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk melupakan gadis itu dan ketertarikannya pada sosok Yongguk.

"Yongguk tidak akan melakukannya"

Himchan memaksakan tawanya dan kembali meraih sebotol air mineral lalu menenggaknya.

"Yongguk tidak akan melakukannya"

Himchan mengangguk yakin, menepuk-nepuk pipinya lalu menoleh kaget saat mendengar ponselnya mendapat panggilan dari Yongguk. Senyum cerah Himchan perlahan muncul, berdehem sedikit sebelum mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

"Hallo Bang~ kau dimana? Aku masak makanan kesukaanmu, jam berapa kau sampai-"

"Bang Yongguk?" Himchan bisa mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita yang mengalun mengejek padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel suamiku?" Himchan mencoba menahan amarahnya, mencengkram erat-erat botol air mineral yang masih berada di genggamannya.

"Dia tertidur, mau aku bangunkan?"

Jalang kurang ajar, Himchan mencoba menahan tangisnya dan tertawa melawan gadis itu.

"Katakan padanya untuk pulang jika sudah puas dengan jalang yang ditemukannya di pinggir jalan"

Himchan bisa tau wanita itu sedang mengeram marah.

"Ah- satu lagi, bilang padanya untuk tidak lupa memberikanmu uang yang cukup sebelum pergi"

"Kau!-"

Pip.

Himchan membanting ponselnya dan meringis sakit saat membayangkan suaminya yang tengah tertidur disisi orang lain.

Apa ini alasannya?

Alasan Yongguk yang selalu lupa waktu dan jarang menemuinya?

Karena wanita itu?

Himchan jatuh merosot pada lemari es di belakang tubuhnya lalu terisak menangis.

Menepuk dadanya yang entah mengapa merasa sesak dan mendadak perih. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga mendapatkan kesakitan seperti ini.

Bukan hal mudah untuk menikahi Yongguk dan melepaskan impiannya sebagai fotografer. Belum lagi orang tuanya yang ia korbankan untuk bisa berada disisi Yongguk.

Tapi apa yang Himchan dapatkan sekarang?

Rumah? Ya. Mobil? Ya. Uang? Ya.

Tapi tidak dengan Yongguk dan kebahagiaannya.

Himchan seperti kehilangan segalanya.

….

"Ku dengar Daehyun-mu akan datang"

Junhong mendongak dan menatap pemuda ini lagi, pemuda itu tampak santai memutar pistolnya dan tersenyum kecil kearah Junhong.

"Kau siap bertemu dengannya?"

Junhong membuang pandangannya, dalam hati berharap Daehyun datang dengan rencana matang dan tidak terburu-buru.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa Daehyun hyung?"

Pemuda itu tertawa, mengangkat bahunya dan tampak berpura-pura berfikir.

"Karena…kau?"

"Kau bisa membunuhku kalau begitu"

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, gerakannya terlihat berlebihan dan Junhong benci melihatnya.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ayahku hanya perlu hak asuransi yang saat ini ada pada Jung Daehyun"

"Kau bisa memintanya mengalihkan berkas itu dan membunuhku tanpa harus melibatkan nyawa Daehyun hyung"

Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Junhong, maju mendekat pada Junhong yang duduk kaku di sofa kamar tempatnya terkurung selama beberapa jam ini.

"Karena kau mengatakan itu…aku semakin ingin membunuhnya"

Junhong mengepalkan tangannya kesal, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Menjauh dariku, aku..aku bilang menjauh dariku"

Junhong menekan tangannya yang entah mengapa mendadak gemetar, melirik pistol yang terselip di saku celana pemuda itu dan mencoba menahan ketakutannya. Pemuda itu tertawa saat sadar arah pandangan Junhong.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, setidaknya aku hanya akan membunuh identitasmu untuk keperluan asuransi sialan itu"

"Jangan sentuh Daehyun hyung"

Junhong terisak kecil karena tau pemuda ini tidak main-main dengan ancamannya tentang menghabiskan nyawa Daehyun.

"Mereka yang menghancurkan keluargamu Choi Junhong, KELUARGA JUNG YANG MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAMU!"

Junhong menangis keras dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, menggeleng karena tak mau mengakui ucapan pemuda itu.

"Orang tuamu bunuh diri karena tertekan dengan ancaman keluarga Jung"

"Tidak.."

"Jung Daehyun akan menghancurkanmu seperti ayahnya yang menghancurkan kedua orang tuamu!"

"Tidak..bukan begitu"

"Jung Daehyun..hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dari nilai asuransi yang berharga"

Junhong menggeleng, ia tau Jung Daehyun menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun.

Daehyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menghina dan melukai dirinya apapun alasannya.

Daehyun menjaga kedua adiknya walau dengan cara sendiri yang awalnya tidak bisa Junhong terima.

Daehyun..berbeda dengan orang tuanya.

…..

 **Memory**

"Aku akan menikahinya"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menikahinya? Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Youngjae!"

Junhong mendongak dan mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan setelan jas mahal dan gesture tubuhnya yang tegas.

Sedikit mengurut pelipisnya saat mengingat bahwa ia tidak berada disini sebelumnya, Junhong ingat sebelumnya ia menangis karena orang tuanya….

Junhong mulai panic menatap sekitar, puluhan penjaga berdiri tegap mengelilinginya yang tertidur di sofa dan seorang pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Haru..Maru..

Junhong tidak melihat mereka di manapun setelah kejadian itu.

Air matanya merembes cepat dengan tatapan mata yang berputar mencari kedua adik kembarnya.

"Ma-ru..Haru-ya.. dimana kalian?"

Junhong harus menjaga keduanya, Junhong adalah yang tertua di antara mereka.

Junhong tidak akan membiarkan kedua adiknya mengalami kemalangan karena seorang Jung yang sebelumnya membuat kedua orang tuanya gelap mata dan memilih jalan tercepat untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

"Maru…Maru.." Junhong sudah menangis, mengepalkan tangannya takut dengan hidung memerah dan mata bengkak karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Haru.."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Junhong mendongak, sedikit bingung saat melihat seorang pemuda yang menatapnya khawatir dan mengusap peluhnya lembut.

"Kau..butuh sesuatu?"

"Maru..Haru, adikku-"

Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku, mengusap jemari Junhong yang dingin dan memutih.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, kau ikutlah denganku dulu"

"Daehyun!"

Daehyun menoleh malas dan melempar berkas kearah ayahnya yang mengeram marah pada Daehyun.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dalam urusan perusahaan mulai saat ini, kau hanya perlu menikmati hari tuamu dan berhenti mengurus urusanku"

"Kau-!"

"Jika kau berani satu langkah saja mengurusi urusanku, aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi"

Daehyun berbalik cepat kearah Junhong dan menganggap pembicaraan itu berhenti sampai sana.

Mengulurkan lengannya pada Junhong yang menatap bingung padannya dan terlihat belum sadar 100 persen.

"Adikku-"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, kau hanya perlu mengikuti perkataanku jika kau ingin adikmu itu selamat"

"Apa..maksudmu Tuan?"

"Menikah denganku, aku berjanji tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan menyakitimu. Aku akan menjagamu"

Junhong menggeleng panik, bergeser mundur dari sofa dan menatap takut pada Daehyun.

"Sayangnya kau tidak punya pilihan, karena jika kau menolak…" Daehyun terlihat menarik nafasnya, menatap tajam kearah Junhong sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Adikmu taruhannya"

…

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya saat mobil menurunkan kecepatan dan memasuki area penginapan besar di daerah Ulsan, melirik kearah Yoon yang tengah sibuk dengan sambungan telepon dan terlihat mengangguk menjawab lirikan Daehyun.

"Semua beres Tuan Jung, saham sudah di dapatkan dengan kisaran hampir 80%"

Daehyun tersenyum licik mendengarnya.

"Yang 20%?"

"Milik lembaga usaha kecil yang bisa kita dapatkan kurang dari satu minggu"

Daehyun tau semua akan baik-baik saja, maka saat mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih, Daehyun melempar pistolnya kearah jok depan dan melangkah turun dengan percaya diri.

Mendahului Yoon yang meraih pistol itu dan menyelipkannya di saku jas. Dalam keadaan teraman sekalipun dia harus lebih hati-hati karena kehidupan Jung Daehyun saat ini menjadi taruhannya.

…

Daehyun memasuki rumah itu dan tertawa saat melihat seorang lelaki tua yang duduk pucat dengan ponsel di tangannya. Beberapa penjaga disana terlihat mengangkat pistolnya kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum tenang.

"Well.. Aku benci melakukan ini"

Pemuda itu semakin pucat saat Daehyun berjalan mendekat, harusnya ia merasa aman karena puluhan penjaga sedang menodongkan senjatanya pada Daehyun. Tapi nyatanya tidak, jika Daehyun membuka mulutnya maka habis hidupnya.

"Yoon, tunjukkan"

Yoon melangkah maju dan mengulurkan sebuah iPad di hadapan lelaki tua itu.

"Tuan Park, saham perusahaan anda sudah menjadi milik tuan Jung mulai hari ini, tepatnya pukul 10.38 waktu setempat"

Daehyun tersenyum licik, meminta Yoon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"80% pemegang saham sudah sepakat untuk menjual sahamnya dan sisinya masih dalam negosiasi yang akan selesai awal minggu depan"

Lelaki itu terlihat semakin pucat dan nampak tua.

Daehyun kasihan melihatnya, mencoba menahan tawanya dan menatap bengis pada puluhan penjaga yang terlihat gemetar mencoba mempertahankan senjatanya.

"Kalian dengar? Aku bos kalian sekarang"

Suara Daehyun rendah mengancam, puluhan penjaga itu kompak menurunkan senjatanya dan membungkuk tunduk pada Jung Daehyun yang menatap mereka meremehkan.

"Park.." Tidak sopan dan terdengar merendahkan. "Aku tau bisnismu hampir hancur, karena itu kau berniat untuk mengambil alih hak asuransi pasanganku dan mengancamku dengan trik kekanakanmu"

"Tu-Tuan Jung, aku-"

"Dimana Junhong?"

"Tuan Jung, kita bisa bicarakan-"

"Aku.. bertanya… dimana… Junhong, katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

Daehyun berteriak marah, memejamkan matanya saat tau semua orang bergerak menaiki tangga dan memintanya mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Aku akan memperingatimu untuk yang terakhir kali Park, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong-"

"Tidak, aku bersumpah ia baik-baik saja. Aku menjaganya seperti anakku sendiri"

Daehyun mengendus muak, meraih sebuah asbak yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melemparnya tepat kearah kepala lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terhuyung lemas dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Jebloskan ke penjara dan pastikan hukumannya tepat seumur hidup. Tepat. Tidak kurang satu haripun"

"Baik Tuan Jung"

Daehyun melangkah naik ke lantai atas, melihat penjaga berdiri di satu kamar bercat putih membuat jantung Daehyun berdetak kacau, ini bahkan lebih menakutkan di banding saat dirinya di todong puluhan pistol oleh penjaga-penjaga tadi.

"Dia sendiri?"

"Tidak Tuan, putera Tuan Park ada di dalam"

Urat kepala Daehyun mengeras, membayangkan pemuda lain berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan Junhong membuat amarah Daehyun meningkat sampai ke kepala.

Daehyun menggerakkan kepalanya meminta penjaga itu untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka dan sesaat setelah itu..Daehyun melebarkan matanya.

Jun..hong?

…

Aku melepaskan segalanya untukmu.

Aku merelakan segalanya untukmu.

Aku membuang segalanya untukmu.

Aku melepaskan, merelakan dan membuang semua yang aku punya untukmu.

Untukmu..agar kau berada tepat disisiku.

….

 **To Be Continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^

….


	10. Chapter 10

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read.**

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

Himchan sedang mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah langit kota Seoul yang tampak mendung sore ini, awan gelap bergerak perlahan tak lepas dari bidikannya.

Foto pertama, kedua dan seterusnya. Himchan mulai merasakan sensasi bebas walau nyatanya pemandangan gelap sore itu terhalangi kaca bening apartemennya.

Ia bisa saja keluar dan melihat secara langsung sore hari yang kemungkinan besar akan turun hujan, tapi Himchan tidak melakukan itu.

Himchan tau dirinya harus tetap disini sampai Yongguk pulang dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepadanya, ini hak nya- Maksudnya Himchan memiliki hak untuk bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Yongguk di luar sana.

10 menit kemudian Himchan bisa mendengar bunyi pintu apartemen terbuka perlahan, Himchan berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus membidikkan kameranya dengan tangan yang dingin dan gemetar.

Himchan harus bertanya.

Himchan harus bertanya.

"Hime.."

Himchan tidak menoleh, Himchan takut dirinya tak cukup kuat untuk melihat Yongguk tanpa membayangkan Jieun sedikitpun.

"Aku…"

"Aku sedang memotret, ini sudah lama sekali"

Jangan menangis, Himchan tau dirinya akan menangis jika ia berbicara satu kata lagi.

Langkah kaki Yongguk mendekat samar, membuat Himchan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kamera dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau menghubungi ponselku?"

Yongguk merubah nada suaranya.

Nada suaranya tampak marah, kecewa, geram dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hng.. dan aku mendapatkan kejutan setelah itu" Himchan meletakkan kameranya dan berbalik perlahan kearah Yongguk, menatap wajah Yongguk yang tenang dengan kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan "Nona Jieun mengatakan bahwa kau sedang tertidur"

"Aku mabuk"

Himchan tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap kasar air mata dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan ia menerima alasan Yongguk.

"Dan kau menginap disana?"

"Ya.." Yongguk menunduk, bahkan ia takut menatap mata Himchan yang mengarah fokus padanya, mata itu memerah dengan air mata yang dengan cepat selalu di hapus Himchan.

"Tidurmu...nyenyak?" Himchan terisak, menggigit bibirnya karena takut isakannya bertambah semakin keras. Mencengkram ujung kemeja yang digunakannya dan melangkah maju mendekat kearah Yongguk.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Yongguk terlihat bingung dan memejamkan matanya mencoba berfikir.

Bukan ini reaksi dari Himchan yang ia bayangkan akan terjadi, Yongguk berfikir Himchan akan berteriak marah dan mengutuk padanya.

Orang bodoh sekalipun tau bahwa dirinya bukan sekedar menginap di rumah wanita itu, kenapa Himchan….

"Apa kau menikmati waktumu?"

Yongguk tau langkah Himchan gemetar, tapi pemuda keras kepala itu melangkah maju kearahnya dan mengusap kemeja Yongguk dengan nafas yang menderu lemah.

Himchan menahan air matanya.

"Aku fikir, aku butuh liburan Yongguk-ah"

Himchan menatap lurus mata Yongguk, tertawa dengan bibir gemetar dan tangis yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai pecah.

"Aku…harus menjernihkan fikiranku. Saat kau tidak pulang, aku berfikir bahwa kau..-hiks" Himchan menutup bibirnya yang terisak dengan lengan, menggeleng dan berusaha tertawa menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukannya..benarkan?"

Himchan mengusap pipi Yongguk dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin dan kaku, menatap kearah Yongguk yang terlihat kacau dan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Yongguk-ku…Bang Yongguk-ku tidak akan melakukannya kan? Jawab aku. Eum?"

Himchan memukul ringan bahu Yongguk, terus memukulnya meminta Yongguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang mudah.

Yongguk hanya perlu tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih setia pada Himchan dan tidak tertarik dengan orang lain.

Yongguk hanya perlu menganggukkan kepalanya dan masalah selesai.

Himchan tidak akan meminta penjelasan apapun, Himchan akan percaya pada apapun yang dikatakan Yongguk.

Himchan akan melupakan semuanya dan-

"Maafkan aku…"

Himchan termangu mendengar jawaban rendah Yongguk, kedua tangannya lemas terjatuh dari kedua pipi Yongguk dan menggantung di tubuhnya tanpa tenaga.

Ini lucu kan?

Himchan tidak pernah meminta Yongguk untuk meminta maaf.

Himchan hanya meminta Yongguk menganggukkan kepala dan berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku.."

Himchan tidak tau bagaimana mungkin dirinya masih bisa berdiri saat ini, dirinya spontan mundur saat sadar Yongguk maju melangkah untuk bisa berada lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Hime..aku-"

"Jangan meminta maaf..jangan, aku-"

Kepala Himchan berputar mengingat tawa licik Jieun yang berkata tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Yongguk.

"Kau..apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Daehyun berjalan baik?"

Himchan mendongak cepat mendengar sindiran rendah Yongguk, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lirih dan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan wajar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja..Aku tidak heran reaksimu setenang ini setelah tau aku dan-"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyebut namanya"

Nafas Himchan terputus karena tangis, mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat dan tak habis fikir dengan tingkah Yongguk yang terlihat tidak menyesal sedikitpun.

"Dia pemuda lajang yang berkuasa dan bisa memberikanmu segalanya. Keluargamu yang kaya itu pasti berpesta kalau tau kau memiliki hubungan dengan pengusaha terkaya di Korea"

"Berhenti.."

Himchan menangis saat mengingat ayahnya yang rela ia lepaskan untuk seorang seperti Yongguk, pemuda ini menghina keluarganya yang bahkan masih mempercayainya untuk menjaga Himchan walau dengan cara tidak wajar.

Keluarganya bisa saja membawa Himchan pergi dari Yongguk jika mereka ingin.

Tapi ayahnya tidak melakukan apapun karena menghargai keputusannya yang keluar dari rumah dan melepas segalanya.

"Apa dia memberikanmu banyak uang?"

"Berhenti Bang Yongguk! ucapanmu sudah keterlaluan!"

Himchan tidak boleh menangis, pemuda ini..Bukan Bang Yongguk-nya.

Dia…tidak mempercayai Himchan.

"Jieun mengatakan bahwa Jung Daehyun membatalkan kerja sama dengannya hanya karena kau, lihat bagaimana hebatnya kau Kim Himchan"

Kim..Himchan?

"BERHENTI KU BILANG!"

Himchan mendorong tubuh Yongguk kasar dan terisak kuat-kuat hingga lutut kakinya melemas, bersimpuh kaku dengan tangan mengepal keras dan raungan marah karena diremehkan dan tidak di percayai.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti! Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengannya dan-"

PLAK!

PLAK!

Tangan Himchan panas dan gemetar, tapi Himchan tidak menyesal sedikitpun.

"Aku, bukan jalang seperti wanita yang kau tiduri semalam"

"Kim Himchan!"

"Geurae.. Namaku Kim Himchan. Harusnya aku mendengar orang tuaku untuk tidak percaya padamu yang bahkan tidak punya pendirian"

Yongguk mengeram marah mendengarnya, mengangkat tangannya seakan bersiap memukul Himchan.

Himchan tertawa tak percaya melihat itu.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh selama ini, iyakan? Mempercayaimu! Setia padamu!.aku bahkan malu mengingat bagaimana bodohnya aku selama ini!"

"Lalu.. apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku pasti gila jika aku berpisah denganmu.." Himchan menghapus kasar air matanya, meraih kamera miliknya dan mengangkatnya di depan wajah Yongguk. "Tapi jika aku tidak berpisah denganmu..aku bisa lebih dari sekedar gila. Aku hanya akan membawa ini bersamaku"

"Tidak, aku yang keluar dan kau bisa tinggal disini..aku memberikannya untukmu"

Himchan tertawa miris mendengarnya, Yongguk bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Membayangkan semua ini kau dapat karena berkerja dengan wanita itu…benar-benar menjijikan"

"Berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu, dia mempunyai nama!"

Himchan tak perduli, berbalik pergi dengan sebuah kamera yang ia genggam erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Hanya ini yang ia punya.

Hanya ini..di dalam kamera ini..Himchan bisa melihat sosok Yongguk yang membuatnya rela melepas segalanya.

Semua foto mereka ada di dalam kamera ini.

Bukti bahwa mereka pernah tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Himchan memiliknya..

Himchan memiliki kenangan itu.

"Ah..Yongguk-shi.." sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Himchan berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Yongguk, menarik nafasnya dan berseru rendah "Jung Daehyun bukan pemuda lajang, dia sudah menikah"

Himchan tak sempat melihat ekspresi kaget wajah Yongguk, memilih mempercepat langkahnya dan keluar dari apartemen itu.

Himchan memilih bebas sekarang.

…

"Jun..hong"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat Junhong yang tak sadarkan diri duduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

Mulutnya ditutup rapat sebuah kain dan sebuah pistol menempel tepat di pelipisnya.

Urat di kepala Daehyun mengeras saat melihat keadaan pasangannya, ia mengeram marah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Welcome..Jung Daehyun.."

Daehyun mendongak dan menatap tajam pemuda yang berada di sisi tubuh Junhong, berusaha menindas pemuda tinggi itu yang terkekeh lebar seperti orang tidak perduli sedikit pun.

"Merindukannya?"

Daehyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, melangkah maju sebelum Yoon menahan langkahnya untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Junhong.

"Lepaskan Yoon.." Daehyun melirik Yoon memperingati.

"Tuan..tenang dulu, Tuan Junhong bisa dalam bahaya jika kita-"

"Ucapkan selamat datang pada pasanganmu Choi Junhong!"

Daehyun semakin geram saat pemuda itu mendorong kepala Junhong dengan senjata di tangannya, membuat kepala Junhong terhuyung bagai mainan.

'1 kali' Daehyun berseru dalam hatinya.

"Lepaskan dia.. Aku memperingatimu-"

"Kau selalu saja sombong Jung Daehyun"

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau…berlutut padaku dan menggantikan Junhong manis merasakan dinginnya peluru terbenam di tempurung kepala"

Yoon melangkah dan berdiri di depan Daehyun, menatap putera Tuan Park yang terlihat tenang dan tidak merasa keselamatannya terancam.

"Silahkan mundur Tuan Jung, saya akan mengurus-"

"Menyingkir.."

Yoon berusaha tidak mendengarkan Daehyun, mengulangi permintannya agar Daehyun mundur dan membiarkannya mengurus masalah ini.

"Tuan-"

"Menyingkir..sekarang juga"

Yoon tidak akan menyingkir walau resikonya Daehyun akan membunuhnya sekarang juga, Yoon sudah berjanji bahwa keselamatan Daehyun lebih penting dari hal lainnya.

"Aku mohon hyung…" Daehyun berbisik pada Yoon, menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memohon.

"Aku mohon…jika sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong, aku pasti mati"

Yoon tertegun mendengar bisikan rendah suara Daehyun, Tuan mereka tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun.

Jung Daehyun bahkan tidak perrnah lagi memanggilnya hyung sejak umurnya 10 tahun.

"Tuan.."

"Hyung, aku mohon"

Daehyun menekan nada suaranya, meminta Yoon untuk mematuhi perintahnya dan menyingkir dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

Yoon perlahan akhirnya menyingkir, memerintahkan puluhan penjaga untuk ikut menyingkir walau tetap dalam keadaan siaga penuh.

"Majulah"

Daehyun menurut, melepas jas hitamnya dan menggulung kemeja putih yang digunakannya hingga siku. Matanya lurus menatap Junhong yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Lepaskan Junhong"

Putera Tuan Park tersenyum mendengar seruan tegas Daehyun, ia menarik rambut Junhong ke belakang dan tertawa keras karena berhasil membuat Daehyun bereaksi.

Daehyun langsung mengeram marah dan tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

Tapi ia harus menahan emosinya, Daehyun perlahan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu.

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan orang lain, matanya hanya terus memandang Junhong yang kulitnya nampak semakin pucat dan pipinya tirus.

Apa Junhong makan dengan layak?

Apa dia tidur dengan baik?

Apa dia..baik-baik saja?

Pemuda Park itu tertawa kecil melihat Daehyun yang berlutut patuh bagai keledai, matanya hanya terus memandang Junhong dan sesekali menahan amarahnya.

Ia tau dengan jelas sekecil apapun pergerakan Junhong, karena saat Junhong perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya Jung Daehyun melebarkan matanya dan menatap Junhong penuh harap.

Menggelikan.

Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Daehyun ditakuti banyak orang.

Charisma? Persetan.

Pemuda itu bahkan hanya termangu cemas memandang seorang Junhong yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"H-hyung…"

Daehyun terlihat menghela nafas leganya saat tau Junhong sudah sadar, ia tersenyum kecil dan meminta Junhong untuk tenang.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah Jung Daehyun yang bisa mengatur segalanya.

"hyung.." Junhong terisak melihat Daehyun yang tampak kacau, ia berlutut dengan sekumpulan penjaganya yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jadi..bagaimana Jung Daehyun?"

"Aku tau kau tidak akan tertarik dengan tawaranku, tapi ayahmu ada bersamaku"

"Kau mengancamku?" Pemuda park itu tertawa bengis dan kembali mendorong kepala Junhong dengan pistolnya.

'2 kali' Daehyun bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri, sekarang lepaskan Junhong"

Daehyun mencoba membuat penawaran, dengan hati-hati ia melirik Junhong yang menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh hah!"

Daehyun mengeram marah mendengar pemuda itu berteriak.

"Berhenti berteriak sialan! Kau membuat Junhong ketakutan!"

Daehyun geram, Ia bisa saja menghambur maju dan menghabisi pemuda itu dengan tangannya sendiri jika saja Junhong tidak ada disana.

Tapi Daehyun menahan dirinya. Mencoba memikirkan cara agar semuanya cepat selesai dan Junhong bisa berada dalam penjagaannya sesegera mungkin.

"Aku tau kau tidak mengisi penuh pelurumu"

Pemuda Park itu tertawa melecehkan Daehyun.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Ternyata benar? Tanganmu gemetar"

Daehyun tertawa sinis dan bangkit, ia menepuk celana panjanganya dan melangkah maju perlahan.

"Aku akan menembaknya jika kau maju selangkah lagi"

"Jika kau menembaknya kau tau kau tidak akan mendapat apapun. begitu kan menembaknya pengawalku akan langsung menembakmu dan kau tidak punya waktu untuk menghabisiku. Aku akan tetap lolos dari permainan kekanakan ini"

"Junhong akan mati ditanganku"

"Kau tidak akan menembaknya, karena kalian melakukan semua ini untuk mendapatkanku, untuk uangku. Bukan dia"

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku tidak perduli dengan uangmu Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun mencoba menutupi rasa cemasnya, ia membasahi bibirnya dan melirik Yoon yang terlihat siap dan tenang.

"Lalu untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Kau tidak tau? Aku sudah menawarkannya untuk bebas dan hidup bersamaku" Daehyun langsung diam mendengar nada jenaka pemuda itu, wajahnya kaku dan tatapan matanya seperti siap untuk membunuh "Tapi dia memilih meludahiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia lebih baik mati. Karena itu..aku mengabulkan permintaannya"

Daehyun sudah diambang batasnya saat mendengar cerita pemuda itu, ia melangkah cepat kearah Yoon dan meraih pistol yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Yoon.

"TUAN JUNG!"

Daehyun dengan cepat menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan mengarahkannya pada anak Tuan Park.

"Berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu"

"Kau tipe pencemburu? Bagaimana aku mengatakannya…apa kalian pernah berciuman atau-"

DOR!

PRANG!

Daehyun lepas kendali dan melepaskan pelurunya kearah cermin di belakang pemuda itu, urat di sekitar dahinya mengeras dan ia kembali menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

Ia tak perduli melihat Junhong yang menangis keras dan anak tuan park yang tertawa dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

Daehyun sudah memperingatinya.

"Kau juga pemarah ternyata. Junhong, bagaimana ini? apa ia akan membunuhku jika ia tau kita berci-"

DOR! DOR!

"h-hyung..hiks..hyung"

Daehyun kembali melepaskan pelurunya kesembarang arah, tangannya mengepalkan pistol kuat-kuat dan wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Kau akan kehabisan pelurumu jika terus seperti itu" Pemuda itu sudah tau bagaimana mempermainkan amarah Daehyun, kali ini ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Junhong dan mengusapnya lembut.

Ia tidak memperdulikan Junhong yang menangis dan mencoba menepis tangan itu dari bahunya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu.."

"Kau tidak akan-"

DOR!. Daehyun menembak telapak tangan pemuda Park itu yang ia letakkan di bahu Junhong.

"ARGHH!"

"arghhh.."

Daehyun tau peluru itu menembus kebahu Junhong, tapi ia tidak berhenti.

DOR!

Daehyun kembali menembak lengan pemuda itu yang langsung tergelepar jatuh berteriak menahan sakit di tangannya.

Daehyun berlari kearah Junhong dan menatap sedih Junhong yang tengah menahan sakit dan menangis menatap matanya.

Junhong tau Daehyun melakukan ini bukan tanpa pertimbangan, Pandangan matanya melemah karena sebutir peluru sudah pasti menembus bahunya setelah sebelumnya peluru itu menempus telapak tangan pemuda Park.

Junhong tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu karena pandangannya mulai menggelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Di dalam pelukan Daehyun.

…

"Tu-tuan Jung"

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan Yoon yang sejak tadi memintanya berhenti, sebelumnya Junhong sudah dibawa ke dalam mobil dan mereka siap untuk berangkat, tapi ternyata Daehyun belum cukup puas.

Ia kembali keluar dan menghampiri pemuda Park yang masih berteriak kesakitan di kebun rumah, tidak ada yang membantunya karena memang itu permintaan Daehyun,

Ia menginjakkan kakinya pada lengan pemuda itu yang bahkan sudah memohon ampun.

"Tuan- kita hentikan, Tuan Junhong kehilangan banyak darah dan-"

"ARGHH!"

Daehyun kembali menginjaknya semakin keras, dengan penuh amarah ia mengayunkan kakinya kearah kepala pemuda itu yang berteriak kesakitan.

BUGH!

"Tuan- ia bisa mati kalau anda-"

BUGH! Pemuda Park itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelah Daehyun kembali menendang kepalanya, beberapa penjaga langsung membawanya setelah mendapat perintah dari Yoon.

"Tuan-"

"Dia…mendorong kepala Junhong 2 kali, aku hanya membalasnya"

Yoon merasakan bulu tangan dan bahunya berdiri saat mendengar nada rendah suara Daehyun.

Ia langsung menghela nafasnya saat melihat Daehyun melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dan memeluk tubuh Junhong yang tak sadarkan diri.

Daehyun tau tembakan itu tidak akan membunuh Junhong, ia akan menerima hukumannya nanti karena ia melanggar janjinya untuk menjaga Junhong.

Junhong mungkin akan membencinya setelah ini, tapi Daehyun tidak perduli.

Ia hanya ingin membebaskan Junhong dengan caranya sendiri.

Daehyun memeluk tubuh Junhong semakin erat, merasakan nafas Junhong yang rendah Daehyun menahan tangisnya dan berdoa.

 _Kau tau Tuhan, aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun._

 _Tapi aku memohon padamu kali ini…Tolong, biarkan Junhong tetap hidup, karena hanya itu alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup._

…

 **To Be Continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^

….


	11. Chapter 11

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read.**

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **..**

" _Jung Daehyun bukan pemuda lajang, dia sudah menikah"_

Yongguk menghela nafasnya, suara parau Himchan terus menggema di otaknya dan membuat Yongguk harus terjaga sepanjang malam karena tak bisa menghilangkan suara itu.

Ponsel miliknya terus berbunyi sejak sore tadi, Jieun mencoba menghubunginya dan meninggalkan puluhan pesan yang belum satupun Yongguk lihat.

"Jieun tidak mengatakan bahwa Jung Daehyun sudah menikah"

Yongguk mengacak rambutnya dan menimang, haruskah ia menghubungi Himchan. Fikirannya sedang tidak fokus pagi tadi, Yongguk berfikir mungkin mereka butuh berbicara lebih jelas dibandingkan tadi.

Tapi..apa Himchan masih mau bicara padanya?

Yongguk menatap sekeliling kamar mereka –dirinya dan Himchan, yang gelap dan terasa sepi. Apa ini yang dirasakan Himchan saat dirinya tidak ada?

Yongguk biasanya suka berada dalam ruangan sepi dan membuatnya berfikir cepat jika sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi malam ini Yongguk merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, hilang. Sesuatu yang cerah dan-

Yongguk tertawa kecil.

Orang lain mungkin tau apa yang Yongguk fikirkan saat ini.

Ia membuka ponselnya dan kembali mengabaikan panggilan Jieun untuk mulai menghubungi Himchan, dengan ragu-ragu mulai menempelkan ponselnya di samping telinga.

Hening..

Tak lama kemudian nada riang dari dering ponsel Himchan terdengar mengejutkan Yongguk.

Yongguk bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti sumber suara, matanya melebar saat melihat ponsel Himchan tergeletak di meja dapur.

Himchan tidak membawa ponselnya.

Yongguk mulai gusar dan meraih ponsel itu, membukanya cepat dan melihat layar ponsel Himchan.

Itu..foto dirinya.

Detak jantung Yongguk berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tidak.. tenangkan dirimu Bang Yongguk"

Yongguk menggenggam ponsel itu erat-erat, menolak untuk membuka lebih jauh isi ponsel Himchan yang berada ditangannya saat ini.

Bagaimana jika semua yang ia tuduhkan pada Himchan salah.

Bagaimana jika semua yang ia fikirkan tentang Himchan tidak benar.

Dan bagaimana jika…dirinya yang membuat semua kesalahan ini.

…

Himchan melirik jam tangannya, hari sudah mulai gelap dan sejak tadi dirinya tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia harus melewatkan malam hari.

Ia hanya membawa sedikit uang tunai dan sebuah kamera yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk memotret sana dan sini.

"Aku lupa membawa jaket"

Himchan mengerut kesal dan mengusap lengannya yang juga mulai dingin, kakinya ia gerak-gerakkan dan terus bersenandung lepas seorang diri.

Jangan memikirkannya.

Jika Himchan memikirkannya mungkin ia akan berakhir kembali berjalan ke apartemen dan memohon kembali pada Yongguk.

Jangan memikirkannya.

Himchan sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya selama ini hanya untuk memikirkan Youngguk yang bahkan tidak memikirkannya.

"Himchan-shi"

Himchan mendongak saat mendengar namanya di panggil rendah, disana ada Jung Daehyun yang tengah berjalan seorang diri dengan kemeja dan jas yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"Daehyun-shi"

Himchan menghampiri Daehyun dan memandangnya khawatir, wajah Daehyun pucat dan matanya tidak fokus.

Himchan memandang sekeliling dan menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti Daehyun dari sisi jalan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Daehyun menggeleng, ia tersenyum kecil lalu lelehan air mata meluncur cepat dari mata tajamnya membuat Himchan melebarkan mata karena kaget.

Ia terus tertawa dengan air mata dan kepalan tangan yang terlihat semakin erat seakan menahan emosinya.

Himchan berjalan mendekat, dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh bahu Daehyun yang bergetar dan terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku, harus bagaimana sekarang? aku-"

Himchan mendengar seruan putus-putus Daehyun di tengah tangisnya.

Daehyun mengacak rambut dan menariknya kasar, ia meraung marah dan berteriak berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya.

Himchan bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandang mereka berusaha mencari tau, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Daehyun dan berkali-kali berbisik untuk tenang dan menceritakan masalahnya pada Himchan jika ia mau.

Himchan menatap Daehyun dengan matanya yang entah mengapa terasa panas, Himchan tidak pernah melihat Daehyun dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Ia mengingat sosok Daehyun yang dingin dan terlihat bisa mengendalikan segalanya.

Mata tajamnya yang biasa mengintimidasi kini kosong dan tampak memerah.

Tubuh yang biasa berdiri tegap dan menakutkan kini lemas dan bergetar.

Himchan merasakan air matanya yang ikut jatuh dan dengan cepat ia hapus.

Ia mendekat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih pipi Daehyun lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Tenanglah..semua akan baik-baik saja"

Daehyun menangis semakin keras saat mengingat tubuh Junhong yang semakin dingin berada dalam pelukannya.

Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada nyawa Junhong karena kesalahannya.

Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan Junhong karena keegoisannya.

Himchan memandang Daehyun iba dan dengan ragu-ragu membawa Daehyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung Daehyun yang menangis dan mencengkram kuat-kuat baju Himchan.

"Aku- mungkin membunuhnya. Aku- bagaimana dengan hidupku sekarang?"

Himchan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya terus berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia hanya terus mengusap punggung Daehyun berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia hanya terus memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang kembali menangis dan terus menyerukan maaf pada Junhong.

Himchan merasa bersalah saat rasa iri datang dalam fikirannya.

Junhong pasti bahagia memiliki Daehyun yang sangat menyayanginya.

Junhong pasti bahagia memiliki Daehyun yang menangis keras untuknya karena takut ditinggalkan.

Junhong pasti bahagia memiliki Daehyun yang setia padanya.

…

…

Youngjae berdiri disisi Jongup yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari ponselnya, semua keluarga berkumpul di depan ruang operasi menunggu Junhong kecuali satu orang. Jung Daehyun.

Ini mencurigakan.

Sejak sampai rumah sakit satu jam yang lalu Youngjae hanya melihat Daehyun yang berbicara tenang dengan dokter dan setelah itu Daehyun tidak terlihat di manapun.

Hanya penjaga pribadi Daehyun yang terus memantau dan sesekali berbicara di sambungan telepon.

Youngjae tau ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi ia tidak tau apa itu.

Junhong tertembak dan jika memang lelaki itu benar-benar Jung Daehyun, dia pasti akan berteriak marah karena proses operasi yang belum selesai sejak tadi.

"Hyungnim.."

Youngjae menoleh saat sadar Maru memanggilnya.

Anak lelaki ini benar-benar terlihat dewasa lebih dari usianya saat ini yang baru 15 tahun, matanya tajam dan ia tidak sungkan bicara untuk sesuatu yang ia rasa harus disampaikan. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Haru yang memejamkan matanya walau tidak tidur lalu sesekali bertanya tentang proses operasi yang belum juga selesai sejak tadi.

"Kau butuh sesuatu Maru?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, bisa aku titip Haru?"

Haru membuka matanya dan menggeleng menolak ditinggalkan.

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar"

"Kemana?"

"Mencari Jung Daehyun"

Youngjae tertawa kecil mendengar seruan tegas Maru, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa aneh.

Daehyun mungkin akan menolak bicara padanya saat ini, tapi jika dengan Maru ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya.

Mengingat sifat keduanya yang hampir sama, Daehyun pasti tau Maru tidak akan berhenti jika belum tau semuanya.

"Aku akan menyuruh sopir mengantarmu"

Maru mengangguk kecil, mengusap tangan Haru dan menatap matanya lembut.

"Aku akan menitipkan Junhong hyung padamu sebentar, kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik kan sampai aku datang?"

Haru mengangguk menurut dan tersenyum kecil, menarik nafasnya dan menatap Maru yang berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit.

….

Maru berlari masuk ke dalam rumah saat melihat Yoon yang melangkah cepat menuju kamar Daehyun.

"Hyung.."

Yoon menoleh dan membungkuk saat melihat Maru.

"Apa Tuan Junhong sudah sadar?"

Maru menggeleng, ia menatap tajam pada Yoon yang berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya karena tau anak muda ini akan bertanya sesuatu tentang kejadian hari ini.

"Dimana Tuan Jung?"

Yoon membungkuk meminta maaf dan memohon pada Maru untuk meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri kali ini.

"Katakan- apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia-"

"Semua baik-baik saja, Anda-"

"Apa dia terluka?"

Yoon terlihat serba salah, apa yang akan terjadi jika Maru tau bahwa Daehyun lah yang menembak kakaknya saat itu.

Dia mungkin akan marah dan membuat Daehyun merasa lebih bersalah dan lebih buruk dari ini.

"Tuan Jung baik-baik saja, saya akan-"

"Aku akan menemuinya"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang aku akan menemuinya"

Yoon menghela nafasnya, ia berusaha mengalah dan membawa Maru masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun yang gelap.

Hanya satu lampu kamar yang menyala remang dan ia melihat Daehyun yang tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Tuan Jung sedang beristirahat"

"Bangunlah, aku tau kau tidak tidur"

Maru melangkah lebih dekat dan menepis tangan Yoon yang berusaha mencegahnya mendekat.

Maru bisa melihat Daehyun yang perlahan membuka matanya yang membengkak dan memerah.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua hyung"

"Tapi tuan-"

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit dan kabari aku tentang proses operasi Junhong"

Yoon menghela nafasnya mengalah dan melangkah keluar kamar Daehyun dengan berat hati.

….

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju lemari tempat alcoholnya biasa disimpan.

Menuangkan alcoholnya ke dalam gelas kecil dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Hyungku-"

"Choi Maru"

"Tuan Jung, Apa kau terluka?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan datar Maru, walau nada suaranya terdengar tidak perduli tapi Daehyun tau, maksud ucapan Maru berarti sebaliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau- menangis?"

Daehyun tertawa dan kembali menuangkan alcohol ke dalam gelasnya yang di rebut Maru dengan cepat.

"Bicaralah denganku, apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun mendongak dan mengacak rambut hitam Maru yang kali ini diam tak menepisnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga hyungmu dengan baik?"

Maru mengangguk mantap, menatap tak mengerti kearah Daehyun yang menghela panjang nafasnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa menjaganya"

"Tapi tidak sebaik kau"

Daehyun menatap kosong wajah Maru yang tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mendekat kearahnya, Maru dengan ragu-ragu meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya erat disertai senyuman yang semakin lama semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih..karena telah menjaga hyungku"

Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan Maru yang tulus berterima kasih..

Daehyun mengangguk dan membalas tipis senyum Maru yang baru pertama kalinya ia berikan untuk Daehyun.

"Hyungku pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik..jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…Daehyun- hyung"

Daehyun melebarkan mata dan menahan nafasnya saat merasakan Maru maju untuk memeluknya dengan canggung.

"Tolong..terus jaga kami, Daehyun hyung"

….

Himchan melangkah mundur saat melihat Maru yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Himchan mengusap tengkuknya canggung, bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Aku..teman Jung Daehyun"

Mata tajam Maru menatap curiga kearah Himchan yang berusaha melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau pasti adik Junhong kan?"

Maru mengangguk kecil, masih tetap menjaga tatatapan mata curiganya kearah Himchan yang mengerti tatapan itu.

"Aku berteman dengan hyungmu juga, kami tinggal bersebelahan di sebuah apartemen"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah… itu-"

"Dia datang bersamaku"

Maru menoleh dan menemukan Daehyun yang berjalan keluar dari kamar, ia sudah mengganti kemeja kusutnya dengan sebuah kaus santai berwarna abu-abu.

Himchan diam melihatnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Daehyun dengan pakaian sesantai itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit hyung"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, mengacak rambut Maru yang mulai terbiasa mendapatkannya.

"Aku akan menyusul"

Maru belum bergerak, matanya terus menatap mengintimidasi kearah Himchan yang terlihat serba salah.

"Cepatlah datang, Junhong hyung mungkin ingin bertemu denganmu segera setelah ia sadar"

Daehyun mengangguk, menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat merasa bersalah.

Saat Maru melangkah keluar dari rumah Daehyun menghela nafasnya.

"Dia tampak sepertimu"

Daehyun tersenyum, ia mengakui itu. Sosok dan sifat Maru memang terlihat seperti dirinya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?"

"Aku akan menumpang istirahat malam ini, besok aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Jika aku datang sekarang, mereka mungkin khawatir"

"Tinggal-lah disini dulu jika kau ingin menenangkan fikiran"

Himchan mengangguk, menatap wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku berharap aku baik-baik saja"

Daehyun mengusap wajahnya dan menatap wajah Himchan yang pucat.

"Kau istirahatlah, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit"

Himchan bahkan belum menjawab saat Daehyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan meninggalkannya yang diam memandang bahu Daehyun.

"Junhong benar-benar beruntung"

….

….

Jongup mengabaikan Youngjae yang mengerut kesal meminta di perhatikan, sejak tadi Jongup serius dengan bungkusan obat milik Youngjae yang baru di lihatnya.

Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel dan obat milik Youngjae bergantian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya mengecek, aku membaca tentang obat ini di internet"

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku"

Jongup menahan senyumnya saat mendengar nada kesal dari Youngjae.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau fikir aku tidak tau ini obat apa?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya mencari tau saja. Dan- aku sudah memasang alarm di ponselmu"

"Untuk?"

"Minum obatmu tepat waktu, aku juga memasangnya di ponselku. Aku akan menghubungimu saat waktunya meminum obat"

"Aku bukan bayi"

Jongup mengunci layar ponselnya, tersenyum menatap Youngjae yang melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang pandangannya.

"Marah?"

Youngjae menggeleng.

"Saat kau melakukan ini, berarti kau sedang marah"

Youngjae mengendus kesal.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, aku menelepon dokter tadi pagi dan dia menyarankanku untuk mencari informasi lebih banyak tentang sakitmu"

"Aku mengerti"

Dia masih kesal.

Yoo Youngjae memang juaranya jika sudah merajuk.

Jongup membuka jaketnya dan menutup kepala Youngjae dengan jaket tebalnya.

"Ya-!"

Jongup terkekeh gemas melihat kepala kecil Youngjae tertutup jaketnya yang tebal.

"Kau kedinginan, pipimu memerah"

Jongup memeluk kepala Youngjae yang bergerak-gerak kesal meminta dilepaskan.

"Moon Jongup~"

Cup.

Cup.

Youngjae mendadak diam saat merasakan kepalanya yang tertutupi jaket di kecupi Jongup berulang kali.

Dari dalam jaket Youngjae bisa mendengar Jongup yang terkekeh dan perlahan membuka jaket itu untuk mengintip mata Youngjae.

"Aku harus menjagamu dengan lebih baik sekarang, karena itu aku harus belajar lebih banyak entah dari internet atau dokter"

Youngjae mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu"

Youngjae kembali mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu"

Youngjae tertawa lebar mendengarnya, memeluk tubuh Jongup yang membalas pelukan itu erat-erat.

"Tidurlah, kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku akan membangunkanmu dan Haru begitu ada kabar dari dokter"

Youngjae tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya di dalam pelukan Jongup yang menepuk nepuk lembut puncak kepalanya.

….

Hening..

Yongguk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan terus berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dimana ia harus mencari Himchan sekarang.

Ting tong.

Ia langsung bangkit saat bunyi bel apartemennya terdengar, berlari ke depan dan membuka cepat pintu apartemen dan menemukan Jieun yang berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku?"

Wanita itu melangkah masuk tanpa permisi dan melipat kaki panjangnya saat duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Melihat penampilan Yongguk yang berantakan dan kacau, Jieun menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Dimana lelaki itu?"

"Pulanglah, aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Dia sudah pergi?"

Jieun tertawa senang dan melangkah bangkit untuk memeluk tubuh Yongguk yang berusaha menghindar.

"Apa aku harus pindah kesini sekarang?"

Yongguk melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap kesal kearah Jieun.

"Kau, tidak mengatakan jika Jung Daehyun sudah menikah"

Jieun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Apa masalahnya? Apa pria menikah tidak bisa berselingkuh?"

Jieun mengusap pipi Youngjae yang di tepis cepat oleh Yongguk.

"Himchan…tidak melakukannya kan?"

"Bagaimana kau yakin? Dia bisa saja melakukannya dan-"

"Dia..bisa saja tidak melakukannya. Benarkan?"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau menyesal sekarang?"

Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau membohongiku?"

Jieun tersenyum sinis, menakup pipi Yongguk dan mencium bibir Yongguk.

Ia memprovokasi Yongguk untuk membalas ciuman itu dan mendapatkan hasil sebaliknya, Yongguk melepas ciuman itu dan memandang marah kearah Jieun.

"Sialan, aku harus bagaimana sekarang"

Yongguk berbalik, meraih cepat jaket dan konci mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Jieun yang menatap marah pada Yongguk yang mengabaikannya.

…

Tengah malam menjelang pagi, Daehyun berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit dan membuka pintu ruangan besar tempat Junhong di rawat.

Operasi sudah selesai sejak 2 jam lalu dan Junhong belum sadar karena pengaruh obat-obatan.

Daehyun melihat Haru dan Maru yang tertidur di sofa dan Youngjae yang tertidur di pangkuan Jongup.

Saat mendengar pintu ruangan di buka Jongup membuka matanya.

"Hyung, kau datang?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kau pulanglah, ibu dan noona sudah berada di rumah"

"Tapi-"

"Ajak Haru dan Maru bersamamu, biar aku yang menjaga Junhong"

Jongup akhirnya mengangguk, menepuk lembut ketiga orang yang terlelep karena kelelahan.

Haru dan Maru kompak membuka mata dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Daehyun datang.

"Datanglah besok pagi dan berdandan yang rapi, Junhong pasti menangis jika melihat penampilan kalian sekarang"

Keduanya menurut dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya melirik Junhong yang masih tertidur.

Youngjae bangkit dan menghampiri Daehyun yang terlihat kacau.

Merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Daehyun yang membalas pelukan itu, Daehyun melirik Jongup yang tertawa kecil dan mengangkat bahunya seakan mengatakan bahwa kali ini tidak ada masalah.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja"

Daehyun mengangguk, mengusap kepala Youngjae yang melepas pelukan itu dan melambai pada Daehyun.

…

"Junhong-ah"

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi pucat Junhong dengan hati-hati.

Menarik nafasnya dan menundukkan kepala saat mengingat wajah sakit Junhong yang menatap percaya kepadanya.

Daehyun mengingat tubuh dingin Junhong yang memeluk lemah tubuhnya.

Daehyun mengingat ringisan dan tangisan Junhong yang berbisik kepadanya.

Junhong merasakan sakit, Junhong merasakan sakit karena dirinya.

Dirinya yang selalu membanggakan diri dan berkata akan menjaga Junhong.

Dirinya yang selalu menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berusaha melukai Junhong.

Tapi nyatanya, Daehyun sendirilah yang membuat Junhong merasakan sakit dan melukainya.

"Junhong-ah"

Daehyun tidak pernah bermimpi akan bertemu dengan seorang Junhong yang menarik perhatiannya dengan satu kalimat dan satu senyuman tipis.

Daehyun tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa Daehyun akan menjaganya, Daehyun benar-benar ingin menjaga Junhong..dengan semua yang ia miliki.

Daehyun ingin menjaga Junhong dari semua orang, tapi Daehyun lupa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling berbahaya untuk Junhong.

Dirinya yang egois dan pemarah.

Dirinya yang pecemburu dan pengekang.

Dirinya yang otoriter dan berfikir bahwa semua ada dalam kendalinya.

Daehyun meraih pergelangan tangan Junhong yang memar dan mengusapnya sayang. Mengecup jemari Junhong dan bergumam maaf puluhan kali.

"H-hyung.."

Daehyun mendongak cepat dan mengusap kasar matanya yang terasa panas.

Junhong dengan mata sayunya tersenyum dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap lembut mata tajam Daehyun.

"Daehyun…hyung"

Daehyun mengangguk dan tertawa saat merasakan air matanya menetes keluar bagai pecundang.

Ia lemah, ia kalah.

Daehyun selalu membenci kelemahan dan kekalahan.

Tapi kali ini Daehyun mengakui, bahwa ia bisa lemah dan bisa kalah jika sesuatu berhubungan dengan keselamatan diri Junhong.

Daehyun menutup matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut jemari Junhong pada pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Junhong mengetahuinya, bahwa Daehyunlah yang paling banyak memikirkan kesehatannya.

Daehyun tidak pernah berbicara banyak, Daehyun tidak pernah menuntut banyak.

Daehyun hanya ingin menjaga Junhong dengan caranya sendiri.

Cara Daehyun yang kadang kala sulit di terima oleh orang lain bahkan Junhong sendiri pada awalnya.

Junhong awalnya tidak ingin mengerti, Junhong awalnya tidak ingin mencoba mengerti.

Tapi…mengingat Daehyun yang berdiri di depannya saat semua orang menjauh dan mengecam keluarganya.

Junhong mulai mengerti.

Daehyun..hanya ingin melindunginya.

Daehyun..hanya ingin hal sulit menjauh dari hidupnya.

Daehyun..hanya ingin orang-orang tidak meremehkannya.

Daehyun..hanya ingin Junhong tau, bahwa Daehyun selalu ada untuknya.

"Terima kasih.."

Daehyun mendongak dan menemukan wajah pucat Junhong yang tersenyum padanya, Daehyun ikut tersenyum.

Senyum itu terlihat lain, rasa bersalah, ketakutan, risau dan lega bercampur menjadi satu.

Tatapan mata Daehyun yang biasanya tajam melemah dan memancing Junhong untuk menatap lebih lama.

Junhong mengulurkan tangannya untuk menakup pipi Daehyun yang terasa hangat dan nampak sedikit pucat.

Melihat Daehyun yang memandangnya tanpa jeda, Junhong semakin sadar.

Bahwa dirinya melewatkan seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang dan menyelamatkanku"

Junhong memeluk tengkuk Daehyun dan membawanya mendekat, mencium lembut bibir Daehyun yang melebarkan matanya kaget dan diam tak bergerak.

Saat merasakan bibir Junhong bergerak tipis, Daehyun tidak tau mengapa matanya memanas.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air matanya terjatuh untuk membalas ciuman Junhong tak kalah lembut.

Merasakan lengan lembut Junhong membelai pipinya di tengah ciuman itu, Daehyun memperdalam ciuman itu dan berjanji dalam hati.

 _Aku..tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi sepanjang hidupku._

 _Aku..tidak akan pernah membiarkan ia merasakan sakit lagi selama sisa hidupku._

 _Aku..tidak akan pernah melepaskannya walau ia memohon untuk pergi nanti._

… _.._

 **To Be Continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read.**

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

…

Youngjae mengintip ke dalam kamarnya dan terkekeh saat menemukan Jongup yang tengah merapikan ranjang keduanya.

Jongup terlihat santai dengan kaus hijau tua dan celan panjang olahraga berwarna hitam.

Ia bersenandung kecil dan melipat selimut tebal milik Youngjae walau susah payah.

Jongup yang memaksa untuk merapikan semuanya dan membiarkan Youngjae menunggu di luar kamar.

"Sudah selesai?"

Jongup menoleh, tersenyum dan memberi kode pada Youngjae untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau bisa istirahat sekarang"

Jongup menarik lembut lengan Youngjae dan membiarkan Youngjae yang menahan senyumnya berbaring menurut.

Jongup dengan tenang mengecek suhu tubuh Youngjae dan mengusap keringat yang ada di sekitar pelipis Youngjae.

Ia memperhatikan dengan detail pakaian yang dipakai Youngjae dan menurunkan sedikit suhu ruangan kamar mereka.

"Aku akan mematikan pendingin ruangannya saat kau sudah tidak berkeringat"

Youngjae mengangguk, masih asyik memandang Jongup yang bahkan tidak sadar tengah di perhatikan.

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya serius saat membaca surat dari dokter tentang jadwal terapi Youngjae yang ia terima pagi tadi.

"Jadi jadwalmu-"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya"

"Benarkah?" Jongup mendongak, menatap kearah Youngjae yang tersenyum lebar dan membentuk tanda peace dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Hng~ kau yang membacakannya pagi tadi untukku" Youngjae tertawa dan meraih kertas di tangan Jongup lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kamar.

Jongup tertawa kecil menyadari kebodohannya, ia hanya terlalu khawatir dan takut melewatkan hal penting yang mungkin harus di dapat Youngjae.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Jongup-ah"

Jongup tidak menjawab, hanya membasahi bibirnya dan mengusap pipi Youngjae yang kembali tertawa mengingat bagaimana bodohnya Jongup.

"Jangan menjadi Jung Daehyun ke-2"

"Hng?"

"Kau terlalu mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja. Ini lebih baik di bandingkan saat aku menyimpan semuanya seorang diri"

"Aku tidak menjadi Jung Daehyun ke-2, hanya saja.." Jongup terlihat bingung melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menggaruk ujung alisnya dan dengan lembut menatap Youngjae "Kami tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada orang yang kami sayangi"

Youngjae tersenyum kecil, menggeser posisi tidurnya dan menepuk ruang kosong di atas ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Kemarilah~"

Jongup menurut, berbaring disisi Youngjae dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih bebas menatap Youngjae.

"Berhenti mengerutkan keningmu" Youngjae mengusap kening Jongup, merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Jongup lebih sibuk untuk mengurusnya. "Kau benar-benar sibuk sekarang, aku bahkan membuatmu bertambah sibuk"

"Apa maksudmu sibuk? Ini membuatku merasa buruk karena kau terus berfikir bahwa kau adalah beban untukku"

"Aku tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Aku lebih sibuk dulu saat kau belum bersamaku"

Youngjae yang kali ini mengerutkan keningnya bingung, menatap kearah Jongup yang terkekeh kecil membuat mata tipisnya menghilang sejenak.

"Aku dulu sibuk berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuatmu lepas dari Daehyun hyung"

"Anak bodoh" Youngjae tertawa, menarik pipi Jongup yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Youngjae yang berada disisinya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan ini, tapi.." Jongup tersenyum kecil, mengecup kening Youngjae dan melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku merasa sakitmu membawa hal baik untukku"

"Kau senang aku sakit?" Youngjae menyipitkan matanya berpura-pura kesal pada Jongup.

"Bukan begitu, aku merasa lebih berguna sekarang karena aku tau kau membutuhkan aku, bukan Daehyun hyung"

"Kita masih membahas Daehyun hyung?"

"Kau berfikir aku bisa melupakannya?" Jongup menarik telinga Youngjae dan mengingat kembali bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu.

"Kalian bersama sudah sangat lama, aku bahkan harus mengatakan ribuan kali pada diriku untuk menyerah dan mendoakan kalian berbahagia di atas altar suatu saat nanti"

"Hm, kami sudah bertunangan sangat lama. Daehyun hyung tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan orang lain begitu juga denganku"

"Kalian bahkan sudah menyewa gedung pernikahan"

Youngjae tertawa, mengingat dulu bagaimana kacaunya dia saat mengetahui bahwa Daehyun memutuskan pertunangan itu untuk bersama dengan orang lain yang bahkan baru di kenalnya.

"Setelah itu aku tidak mengingat dengan jelas. Aku hanya ingat aku masuk ke rumah sakit dan kau terus datang hampir setiap hari untuk menjengukku"

Jongup tertawa mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak boleh melepaskan kesempatan bukan?"

"Kau..terus datang dan datang lagi. Kau bahkan menceritakanku cerita humor yang tidak lucu sama sekali"

Jongup tertawa malu.

"Aku mencarinya di internet"

Youngjae tertawa lebar dan mencubit kecil perut Jongup yang masih tertawa.

Keduanya masih tertawa sampai ketukan keras muncul di ujung pintu.

"Jay hyung~"

Youngjae mendengar suara Haru, mencoba untuk bangkit sebelum Jongup menahannya dan menggantikan Youngjae untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Hehehe~"

Kekehan lebar Haru adalah hal pertama yang Jongup dapatkan segera setelah pintu itu ia buka.

"Masuklah.. Di mana Maru?"

"Dia bersama Sunhwa noonim"

Jongup tertawa mendengarnya, ini hal aneh karena biasanya kedua orang itu sibuk cek-cok dan beradu mulut entah karena apapun.

Begitu melihat Haru masuk ke dalam kamar, Youngjae tertawa lebar.

Mengundang Haru untuk naik keatas ranjang dan berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa manis?"

"Aku akan bertemu Junhong hyung hari ini"

Pemuda manis itu tertawa senang dan memeluk Youngjae.

Youngjae sudah mendengar bahwa Junhong sadar dini hari tadi.

"Lalu? Ingin aku menemanimu?"

Haru menggeleng, memijat kecil lengan Youngjae yang masih bingung tak mengerti.

"Kau harus istirahat dan sembuh dengan cepat. Kau kelelahan semalam karena menjagaku dan Maru"

Jongup tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku- sebenarnya ingin menata rambutku" Haru mulai bercerita "Aku dan Maru datang ke kamar Noonim dan memintanya untuk menata rambut kami"

"Lalu?"

"Untungnya Maru mendapat giliran lebih dulu jadi aku bisa melihat hasilnya, Rambut Maru terlihat kacau dan tidak keren. Aku ketakutan dan berlari kesini karena ingin meminta bantuanmu"

Youngjae tertawa dan mengacak rambut coklat Haru yang halus.

"Noonim membuat rambut Maru seperti Dragon Ball, itu menggelikan"

Youngjae tertawa semakin keras. Ia akhirnya setuju merapikan rambut Haru dan membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

"Aku..akan membuatmu sekeren Jongup hyung"

Haru menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin keren seperti dirimu"

"Apa aku keren?"

Haru mengangguk setuju, tertawa kearah Jongup yang membalas tawa Haru.

Dia benar-benar anak yang menggemaskan.

….

"Kapan ini selesai?"

"Diamlah anak nakal, sebentar lagi"

Sunhwa kembali mengoleskan jel ke rambut hitam Maru yang sudah kaku.

"Noonim! Aku pegal"

"Ish~ Kau tau Lee Minho? Aku akan membuat rambutmu seperti dirinya!"

"Aku tidak suka Lee Minho, hanya rapikan saja rambutku dengan normal!"

Sunhwa cemberut kesal.

Melihat Sunhwa yang mendadak diam membuat Maru tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, buat saja sesuka hatimu"

Sunhwa tertawa senang, bersenandung kacau dan kembali mengoleskan jel pada rambut Maru.

"Ya, Maru"

"Hm?"

"Mau ku pinjamkan dasi kupu-kupu?"

"Berhentilah Noonim"

"Mau ku pinjamkan-"

"AISH~ rapikan saja rambutku!"

Sunhwa tertawa gemas, menarik pipi Maru dan menciumnya sekilas.

"YA!"

"Kau adalah adikku sekarang, okay?"

"Tidak mau"

"Aku akan membelikanmu macam-macam"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa tidak mauu~?"

Maru tersenyum kecil, memilih mengabaikan Sunhwa yang masih menata rambutnya dengan gerutuan kesal dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersenandung tak tentu arah.

Wanita ini benar-benar aneh.

…

Maru mendongak dan tersenyum saat menemukan Haru yang tengah merapikan kemejanya baru saja keluar dari kamar Youngjae dan Jongup.

"Kau tampak manis"

Haru terkekeh lebar, menatap dan menilai Maru lalu menganggukan kepalanya karena puas.

"Itu lebih baik dibandingkan rambut Dragon Ballmu"

Maru tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan merapikan sedikit poni Haru yang hampir menutupi mata bening saudara kembarnya.

Haru memperhatikan Maru dari dekat, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat bekas lipstick menempel tipis di pipi Maru.

"Ini- apa?" Haru menyentuh pipi Maru yang terlihat sama bingung.

"Kenapa? apa aku berjerawat?"

Haru menggeleng, mengusap pipi Maru dengan ibu jarinya dan memperlihatkan itu pada Maru.

"Ini bekas lipstick"

Maru mendengus kesal.

"Aish~ Ahjumma itu"

"Sunhwa noonim?"

Maru mengangguk, membuka layar ponselnya dan bercermin disana.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Haru menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Maru, sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan bergumam rancu seorang diri.

"Ada apa Haru?"

"Kau bisa benar-benar berjerawat jika membiarkan orang lain menciummu sembarangan"

Maru tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Haru mengangguk, sedikit kesal dan tidak mau melihat Maru yang tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi- aku tidak berjerawat saat kau menciumku"

Haru melebarkan matanya kaget mendengar seruan santai Maru, menutup bibir Maru dengan telapak tangannya dan menarik telinga Maru dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau membahas itu?" Haru membulatkan matanya kesal.

"Kenapa?" Maru terkekeh, melepaskan telapak tangan Haru dari bibirnya dan menggandeng Haru yang masih menggerutu.

"Berhentilah menggerutu"

"Kau pasti senang mendapatkan ciuman"

Maru tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil dan melirik Haru yang melangkah dengan hentakan kesal.

"Kenapa kau kesal hanya karena Noonim mencium pipiku?"

"Apa aku bilang aku kesal? Aku tidak kesal!"

"Tapi kau terlihat kesal"

"Choi Maru, aku hanya-"

"Ciuman itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ciumanmu, berhentilah merajuk"

Maru tersenyum meledek dan berjalan mendahului Haru yang mengusap pipinya.

"Apa-apaan anak itu- dia- Wah~ dia mulai menggodaku?"

Mendengar gerutuan Haru, Maru memilih berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo cepat, Junhong hyung sudah menunggu"

Haru tersenyum melihat Maru, berlari kecil dan menggenggam cepat tangan Maru yang juga ikut tersenyum.

…..

Yongguk mengemudikan kendaraannya sampai pagi hari, sedikit mempercepat laju kendaraannya berharap agar ia bisa cepat sampai dan menemukan Himchan disana.

Yongguk sedang menuju rumah orang tua Himchan yang tinggal di luar kota.

Setelah berfikir beberapa lama, Yongguk akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang karena tau Himchan tidak mempunyai tempat lain untuk pergi selain pada orang tuanya.

Dari luar Yongguk memandang rumah besar keluarga Himchan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia datangi lagi setelah membawa Himchan pergi ke Seoul bersamanya.

Yongguk membasahi bibirnya, sedikit ragu sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari dalam mobil dan memencet intercom yang terpasang di gerbang rumah keluarga Himchan.

"Siapa?"

Yongguk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Bang- Yongguk"

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya gerbang besar itu terbuka dan mempersilahkan Yongguk masuk dengan mobilnya.

Orang pertama yang menyambut Yongguk adalah kakak perempuan Himchan.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan memeluk sekilas tubuh Yongguk.

"Kabarmu baik?"

Yongguk mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Yongguk berfikir cepat, dari pertanyaan wanita itu Yongguk tau Himchan tidak datang kesini.

"Kau- ada masalah dengan Himchannie?"

Yongguk menunduk, sedikit memaksakan senyumnya dan meminta izin pada Noona Himchan untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Kim.

"Ah, Ayah..sebenarnya-"

"Ada apa?"

"Dia sakit, karena tekanan darahnya yang cukup tinggi dia mengalami stroke sekarang"

Yongguk diam mendengarkan.

Apa Himchan tau masalah ini?

"Apa..parah?"

Noona Himchan mengangguk sedih.

"Dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, saat aku mengatakan akan memberi tau-kan Himchan tentang masalah ini dia melarangnya"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin Himchan khawatir, Ayah tidak pernah membencimu, hanya saja- dia terlalu menyayangi adikku"

Yongguk belum bersuara, masih mendengarkan seruan wanita yang mengusap lengannya lembut.

"Ayah takut, suatu saat Himchan mungkin sakit hati karena pilihannya belum lama ia kenal saat itu"

Kepala Yongguk bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang memompa hebat, jemari Yongguk mengepal kuat-kuat karena rasa bersalah dan takut kehilangan Himchan.

"Kau mungkin tidak tau betapa senangnya Ayahku saat melihat kau hidup dan bekerja dengan baik untuk adikku. Ayah selalu berkata 'Anakku memang pandai menilai orang lain'"

Yongguk menunduk karena tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak.

Yongguk takut, ia tidak akan bisa lagi menghadapi Himchan nanti setelah ini.

"Saat bulan-bulan pertama pernikahan kalian, Ayah bahkan beberapa kali datang hanya untuk melihat kalian dari jauh, hanya dengan melihat kalian bahagia bersama..Ayahku, bisa lepas dari rasa bersalah sedikit demi sedikit"

"Noona.." Yongguk merasakan matanya memanas dan nafasnya memburu tak teratur.

"Ayah tidak pernah marah pada Himchan dan kau, lain kali datanglah bersamanya"

Yongguk mengangguk dan memaksakan senyumnya.

Meminta izin untuk pergi dan berjanji lain kali akan datang bersama Himchan.

"Tidak ingin melihat Ayah?"

Yongguk menggeleng kecil.

"Aku..akan datang bersama Himchan lain kali"

Noona Himchan mengangguk senang dan menepuk bahu Yongguk yang berjalan cepat kearah mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya dengan keadaaan fikiran kacau.

….

"Aku Bang Yongguk, katakan pada Jung Daehyun aku ingin menemuinya"

…

Daehyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Yoon berbicara bahwa Bang Yongguk datang untuk menemuinya dengan keadaan terburu-buru.

"Biarkan dia masuk"

5 menit kemudian Daehyun melihat pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka, menatap tajam sosok Yongguk yang bahkan berjalan bagai orang kehilangan fikiran.

"Selamat datang, kau…asisten Noona Song Jieun bukan?"

Daehyun tersenyum bengis dan menggoda Yongguk yang tau bahwa Daehyun menyindirnya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk masalah pekerjaan"

Daehyun memasang wajah kagetnya, memutar pena di tangannya dan tampak pura-pura berfikir.

"Apa- kita memiliki hal lain untuk dibicarakan selain masalah pekerjaan?"

"Himchan, kau mengenalnya?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?"

"Kau tau dimana dia?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?" Daehyun mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan tatapan tajam menantang Yongguk.

"Aku-"

"Kau menyesal?" Daehyun tertawa mengejek, memandang meremehkan kearah Yongguk yang mendongak dan kaget karena tidak mengira bahwa Daehyun mengetahui masalahnya.

"Tidak perlu kaget, Himchan hyung adalah temanku"

"Dimana dia?"

"Kau suaminya, kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau bertanya seperti mengatakan bahwa aku berselingkuh dengannya"

Daehyun bisa melihat Yongguk yang mengeram kesal.

"Kau pria yang hebat Yongguk-shi. Mempunyai Himchan hyung yang baik dan mempunyai Nona Jieun yang kaya raya"

"Kau-"

"Kau hebat" Daehyun kembali bersuara, memandang geram kearah Yongguk lalu berbisik kecil "Tapi kau bodoh"

Yongguk bangkit dari sofa ruang kerja Daehyun dan memandang marah kearah Daehyun yang membalas tatapan Yongguk.

"Nikmatilah hidupmu dan biarkan temanku mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, dia pantas mendapat yang lebih baik darimu"

"Kau fikir siapa kau sialan!"

Yongguk melangkah maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Daehyun, beberapa penjaga berlarian masuk dan bersiap mendekat kearah Daehyun sebelum Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh mereka semua keluar.

"Aku? Jung Daehyun. Pria yang kau fikir selingkuhan Himchan"

"Himchan bertemu denganmu kan?"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa kecil meledek Yongguk.

"KATAKAN! KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA KAN!"

"Kau.. tampak semakin menyedihkan. Apa aku perlu membuatmu terlihat semakin menyedihkan?"

"KAU-"

"Song Jieun, katakan padanya untuk berhenti membuatku kesal. Aku memang orang yang egois dan tidak perduli dengan orang lain" Daehyun menarik lengan Yongguk yang mencengkram kerahnya dan menepisnya keras "Tapi aku juga- orang yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk temanku"

Daehyun bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Yongguk yang terlihat masih mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya satu kali saja"

BUGH!

Daehyun mengayunkan tinjunya dan memukul telak rahang Yongguk yang memejamkan matanya, ia tau ia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini.

"Aku tau aku bersalah" Yongguk mengusap ujung bibirnya dan memandang Daehyun dengan wajah menyesal "Tapi..biarkan aku bertemu Himchan. Aku-"

Daehyun memandang Yongguk, terlihat merasa bersalah saat melihat Yongguk terlihat semakin kacau dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan-"

"Dia ada di rumahku, temui dia dengan tenang dan jangan buat keributan"

Yongguk mendongak memandang Daehyun.

"Himchan hyung berhak mendapatkan penjelasan darimu"

Daehyun berjalan melewati Yongguk yang menghela nafasnya lega karena tau dimana Himchan sekarang.

…

Junhong terus mengintip kearah pintu ruang rawatnya, melirik jam dinding dan kembali mengintip.

Daehyun mengatakan bahwa Haru dan Maru akan datang menemuinya hari ini.

Membayangkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan kedua adiknya, Junhong tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi"

Junhong mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Ibu Tiri Daehyun yang datang menjenguknya sejak pagi hari.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Junhong kembali mengangguk dan memandang wanita cantik yang berdiri dan mengusap lembut rambut Junhong.

"Saat itu, aku belum sempat meminta maaf"

"Tidak Nyonya, aku-"

"Ibu.."

Junhong mendongak tidak mengerti.

"Di keluarga kami, yang lain memanggilku ibu"

Junhong mengangguk dan mengusap matanya yang terasa panas.

"I-bu"

"Hm, benar begitu anak manis"

Nyonya Moon mendekat dan memeluk kepala Junhong yang terisak kecil di atas senyum bahagianya.

Ini bagai mimpi.

Junhong seperti bermimpi karena mendapatkan begitu banyak hal baik setelah ia membuka matanya kemarin.

Mendengar pintu ruangan rawatnya yang bergeser, Nyonya Moon melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengusap bahu Junhong.

"Aku akan berada di luar menunggu Sunhwa datang, panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

Junhong mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sepasang anak laki-laki yang berdiri kaku di ujung ranjang rawatnya.

Melihat itu, Nyonya Moon tersenyum dan berjalan keluar.

Junhong tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan Maru dan Haru yang masih belum bergerak selangkahpun untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kemarilah..bocah nakal"

Junhong menangis dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka.

Melihat keduanya yang berjalan perlahan mendekat Junhong menangis semakin keras.

Ia merindukan keduanya.

Ia merindukan kedua saudaranya.

Haru yang berjalan mendekat lebih dulu, bocah manis itu terisak kuat-kuat saat merasakan lengan Junhong mendekapnya erat dan menangis bersama.

Lengan Haru melingkar utuh di leher panjang Junhong dan menangis semakin keras.

Melihat itu, Maru mengusap kasar air matanya.

Berjalan mendekat dan melihat Junhong yang juga memintanya mendekat.

"Aku hanya boleh menggerakkan satu tanganku saat ini, karena itu..sementara" Junhong menahan isakannya, Memeluk kedua adiknya di satu lengan dan berbisik "Kita berpelukan dengan cara aneh seperti ini"

Haru tertawa di tengah isakannya, memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Junhong mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

Maru mengusap pipi Junhong dan tersenyum di tengah isakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Choi Maru memang anak yang lebih dewasa.

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Maru yang berbisik "Syukurlah" lalu ikut memeluk leher Junhong yang tertawa senang.

"Biarkan aku melihat kalian"

Keduanya kompak melepaskan pelukan itu dan berdiri disamping ranjang Junhong masih dengan isakan.

"Kalian makan dengan baik?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Belajar dengan baik?"

Keduanya kembali mengangguk.

"Tidak saling bertengkar?"

"Kadang-kadang"

Junhong tersenyum kecil mendengar seruan Haru.

Mengusap wajah kedua adiknya bergantian dan kembali terisak kecil.

"Karena tau kalian hidup dengan baik selama ini, Aku..tidak akan merasa terlalu bersalah pada Ayah dan Ibu"

Junhong menangis dan membiarkan kedua adiknya mengusap sayang air mata Junhong.

"Maafkan aku, karena harus membiarkan kalian hidup berdua selama ini"

Maru menggeleng tak setuju.

"Karena kau- karena kau bertemu dengan orang yang baik. Kami bisa hidup dengan baik"

Junhong tau yang dimaksud Maru adalah Daehyun.

"Dia memperlakukan kalian dengan baik?"

"Walau menyebalkan, dia orang yang baik"

Junhong tersenyum.

"Dia menepati janjinya dan memberikanmu gelang pemberianku?"

Junhong mengangguk menatap gelang Haru yang ia gunakan.

"Benar, dia orang yang menepati janjinya"

Haru tertawa mendengar Maru memuji Daehyun.

"Kau tau hyung, dia biasanya melawan pada Daehyun hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu dulu"

Junhong tertawa dan kembali memeluk kedua adiknya yang tertawa senang bersama.

….

Himchan tengah berjalan santai di kebun luas milik keluarga Daehyun, ia menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum menatap rumput hijau yang berada di bawah kakinya.

" _Kau yakin..mau hidup bersamaku?"_

Himchan ingat itulah kalimat pertama yang Yongguk ucapkan setelah keduanya datang kepada Ayah Himchan untuk meminta restu.

Walau di depan keluarga Himchan pemuda itu –Yongguk terlihat percaya diri, tapi Himchan tau pemuda itu hanya membuat dirinya terlihat percaya diri.

" _Apa tidak apa-apa kau menjual kameramu? Aku berjanji akan menggantinya setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap"_

Mereka memulai segalanya dari awal, mereka memulai semuanya perlahan dengan bahagia dan rasa syukur.

" _Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"_

Yongguk selalu bertanya tanpa pernah tau bahwa Himchan hanya butuh Yongguk ada disisinya.

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlalu lelah bekerja Himchan-ah"_

Himchan lebih lelah karena harus memikirkan Yongguk yang mulai sibuk dan jarang memperhatikannya.

Semakin banyak uang yang masuk ke dalam rekeningnya, maka semakin banyak juga waktu yang Himchan habiskan seorang diri.

Himchan menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kameranya yang menggantung di leher.

Membuka satu persatu foto lama yang masih disimpannya dan tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Foto pertama, keduanya tersenyum lebar.

Foto kedua, ketiga, keempat…dan seterusnya senyum itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya menyisakan foto-foto pemandangan alam tanpa bayangan keduanya.

Semakin lama, mereka mengikis dan hilang.

Semakin lama, mereka menjauh dan berpisah.

Mereka berpisah dan kenyataan itu membuat Himchan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Ia berjongkok dan menangis keras dengan kamera yang masih ia genggam erat-erat.

Kenangan ini tidak akan ia dapat walau dengan uang sebanyak apapun.

Kenangan ini tidak akan hilang walau dengan rasa sakit sebanyak apapun.

…..

"Aku akan pergi sekarang Daehyun-ah"

Daehyun mendengung mendengar seruan Himchan melalui sambungan telepon.

"Pastikan untuk menghubungiku saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

"Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku membeli ponsel baru, Titipkan salamku pada Junhong"

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponselku, itu lebih mudah. Tidak ingin menjenguknya langsung?"

Himchan berfikir sejenak, melirik jam tangannya lalu mendengung menyetujui.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit sebelum berangkat"

"Aku akan menyuruh sopir mengantarmu"

"Tidak aku-"

Pip.

Sambungan terputus, Himchan menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Walau egois, Himchan mengakuinya bahwa Daehyun adalah teman yang baik.

….

Junhong, Haru dan Maru menoleh kearah pintu ruang rawat yang terbuka lebar, ketiganya mengerut bingung saat melihat ada beberapa pekerja bersama-sama membawa masuk sebuah meja besar beserta kursinya.

"Maaf ahjussi itu-"

Junhong bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat melihat Daehyun yang tersenyum masuk dan menatap Junhong.

"Ada apa ini? ada apa dengan meja dan kursi ini?"

Daehyun seperti biasa malas menjawab, ia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang rawat Junhong dan menarik gemas hidung Junhong yang terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Maru dan Haru tersenyum melihat keduanya yang saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa memperhatikan yang orang lain.

Junhong mengangguk, membiarkan Daehyun mengusap teratur rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang.

"Kenapa mereka membawa meja dan kursi kesini?"

"Ah, aku banyak pekerjaan"

Maru menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan bekerja disini, aku juga bisa menjaga Junhong di waktu yang bersamaan"

Junhong memandang Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Kau bisa bekerja di kantormu hyung"

Daehyun menggeleng, memperbaiki selimut Junhong dan mengecek selang infus di pergelangan tangan Junhong.

"Aku tidak pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada kau"

Haru dan Maru tertawa, menjadi Jung Daehyun memang terlihat keren dan menjijikan disaat yang bersamaan.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya terus memandang Junhong dan terkekeh kecil hanya dengan satu gerakan Junhong.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Siapa yang menembak hyungku?"

Senyum Daehyun hilang, ia terlihat menggerakkan matanya panic dan menjauhkan tangannya yang sedang mengusap jemari Junhong.

Ia memaksakan senyumnya dan membasahi bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Kau sudah menangkap pelaku penembakannya?"

"Ah- itu.."

Junhong tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan Daehyun untuk ia genggam.

Daehyun mendongak menatap Junhong yang tersenyum bagai mengatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah sadar dan kembali dengan selamat, apa itu saja tidak cukup?"

Haru lebih mudah untuk diajak bernegosiasi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan masalah itu.

"Asal hyung baik-baik saja, aku tidak masalah"

Berbeda dengan Maru yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bingung dan merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Ah! Haru..Maru bukankah kalian harus pergi kursus?"

Haru mengangguk sedih, masih menggenggam selimut rumah sakit tidak ingin pergi.

Junhong tersenyum melihatnya.

"Pergilah, kalian masih bisa menjengukku nanti setelah pulang kursus"

Haru mengangguk setuju, merangkul Maru yang masih terlihat berfikir.

"Tuan Jung, boleh aku bertanya?"

Daehyun menatap Maru dan mengangguk, menggenggam lebih erat pergelangan tangan Junhong yang mengusap lembut jemarinya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Apa?'

Maru terlihat ragu mengatakannya dan memandang Daehyun sejenak.

"Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, istirahatlah.. Aku tidak ingin saat Junhong hyung sembuh, hyungku yang lain akan jatuh sakit"

'Hyung yang lain' itu jelas Daehyun.

Pemuda pintar ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan memandang Maru Haru bergantian.

"Setelah Junhong sembuh, Ayo kita berlibur bersama.." Ketiga saudara itu menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang berkedip antusias, Daehyun menoleh kearah Junhong dan berseru lembut "sebagai sebuah keluarga".

Keempatnya saling tersenyum dan mengangguk senang bersama.

Ya..mereka adalah keluarga mulai saat ini.

….

Mobil yang Himchan naiki keluar dari gerbang rumah Daehyun, mobil itu tetap berjalan tenang sampai beberapa menit kemudian sopir menghentikan mobil itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Himchan mendongak untuk menatap kearah depan kaca mobil, ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil berhenti menghalangi jalan mobil ini.

"Saya akan memeriksa-"

Himchan menggeleng, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kamera di pangkuannya saat melihat seorang pemuda terburu-buru keluar dari mobil itu.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

Himchan bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suara sopir itu, matanya sudah terkunci pada sosok Yongguk yang berlari mendekat dan mengetuk kaca mobil yang Himchan naiki.

"Himchan-ah"

Himchan tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Yongguk mengetahui dirinya ada disini.

Dering ponsel pemberian Daehyun terdengar, Himchan dengan cepat mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara Daehyun mengalun lembut.

"Bicaralah padanya, pukul dia dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini"

Mata Himchan memanas mendengar seruan Daehyun, ia menoleh dan menatap Yongguk yang masih mengetuk kaca mobil dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Maki dia dan katakan bahwa kau menunggunya setiap malam"

"Daehyun-ah hiks-"

"Dengarkan dia, dan buatlah keputusan setelah itu"

Himchan menggigit bibirnya, dengan tangan yang gemetar ia menurunkan kaca mobil dan melihat Yongguk yang menatap Himchan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Himchan-ah, aku-"

Himchan memberanikan diri membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar untuk bicara dengan Yongguk yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Yongguk menggangguk mengerti, mencoba membelai pipi pucat Himchan yang dengan cepat ditepis pemiliknya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku"

Himchan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat dan mencoba membuat pertahanan dirinya lebih baik.

Dia tidak akan jatuh lagi sekarang.

Himchan tidak akan jatuh hanya dengan kata maaf.

 _Bicaralah padanya, pukul dia dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini_

"Aku bersalah, aku-"

PLAK!

Himchan menampar keras pipi Yongguk yang memejamkan matanya dan menerima itu.

 _Maki dia dan katakan bahwa kau menunggunya setiap malam_

"Bajingan. Aku…menunggumu sepanjang malam" Himchan menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan seruannya di tengah isakannya yang terputus-putus.

"Aku- mempercayaimu"

Himchan mengusap kasar air matanya dan masih mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin akan datang lebih banyak.

"Aku tidak pernah- mengkhianatimu"

"Aku tau, aku-"

"Aku…membencimu, Aku- ingin membunuhmu, aku-"

Yongguk berusaha meraih tangan Himchan yang kembali di tepis.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SIALAN! Hukss.."

Yongguk tidak memperdulikan peringatan Himchan, ia melangkah maju dan membawa Himchan yang menangis keras untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Mendekapnya erat walau beberapa kali Himchan mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dan memukulinya membabi buta.

"Bagaimana- mungkin kau melakukan ini padaku, sialan! Kau kurang ajar!"

Yongguk memejamkan matanya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Himchan yang menangis semakin keras.

"Aku melepaskan semuanya- aku- membuang segalanya untukmu!"

Yongguk mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa ia mendengarkan dengan jelas amarah Himchan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

Mencoba menahan air matanya dan tetep memeluk tubuh Himchan dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

Yongguk takut.

Apa Himchan akan kembali pergi jika ia melepaskan pelukan ini?

Apa Himchan akan benar-benar pergi jika mengetahui bahwa Ayah yang ia tinggalkan untuk dirinya selama ini sakit dan tidak benar-benar menentang hubungan keduanya?

Yongguk merasakan tubuh Himchan yang mulai melemas rileks, pemuda cantik itu melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan dan memandang Yongguk dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Marah, benci, jijik, kesal, rindu dan sayang bercampur menjadi satu.

Mata tajam Himchan memerah dengan bibir tipisnya yang masih sesekali bergetar menahan tangis.

 _Dengarkan dia, dan buatlah keputusan setelah itu_

"Kenapa..kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Himchan akan memberikan satu kesempatan terakhir, ia hanya ingin Yongguk menjawab..apa alasan Yongguk yang selama ini ia kagumi berubah berbalik menyerangnya bagai boomerang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Himchan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengingat kembali hari dimana Yongguk pulang dengan pakaian kusut dan alasannya yang mabuk sehingga ia harus menginap di tempat wanita itu. "Aku..bahkan masih bisa mempercayaimu jika hari itu kau mengatakan tidak melakukan apapun"

Bibir Yongguk kaku, ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan situasi ini.

Ia gelap mata dan melupakan bahwa kepercayaan dan komunikasi adalah hal dasar dalam hubungan ini.

"Himchan-ah"

"Berikan jawabanmu, aku- akan berfikir setelah mendengar jawabanmu"

Himchan melangkah mundur, menatap Yongguk yang bahkan menatapnya dengan tidak fokus.

"Sampai aku mendapatkan jawabanmu, mari kita tetap seperti ini"

Himchan memandang jarak keduanya dan tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang terdiam kaku dengan air mata yang menetes cepat.

Himchan benar, kenapa….dirinya tidak mempercayai Himchan?

….

… **..**

 **To Be Continue**

Gimme ur comment ^^

...

Ini sengaja aku repost disini karna masih ada yg minta password sedangkan aku lupa passwordnya ㅠㅠ maaf yaa. Aku belom mood lanjut ff ini #digampar.


	13. Chapter 13

**B.A.P**

 **(Beauty &Ballad, Ambitious&Aggressive, Protective&Passive)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup – Yoo Youngjae

Choi Maru & Haru (OC)

Secret members

Others

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read.**

This is BAP Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

…

" **Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"**

Yongguk tertawa dan kembali menenggak alkoholnya.

" **Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"**

Kembali meraih segelas alcohol di atas meja bar dan mengenggaknya sekali lagi.

" **Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"**

Kenapa? kenapa Yongguk tidak mempercayai Himchan.

Yongguk merasakan matanya yang terasa panas dan tenggorokannya yang tercekat saat mengingat bagaimana Himchan menatapnya saat itu.

" **Kau.. tampak semakin menyedihkan. Apa aku perlu membuatmu terlihat semakin menyedihkan?"**

Benar, dia sangat menyedihkan.

Membual tentang janji akan membahagiakan Himchan dan berakhir dengan mempertaruhkan hubungan itu hanya untuk hubungan dengan wanita yang ia lakukan dengan gelap mata.

Mata tajamnya meredup dan Yongguk ingin bertemu Himchan.

Ia ingin pulang ke rumah mereka dan berbincang bersama Himchan.

Ia ingin mendekap Himchan dan bercanda bersamanya.

Tapi…

Ia mendesah kasar dan menoleh saat menemukan seorang wanita yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin mendekat.

Yongguk tersenyum dan membiarkan wanita itu mendekat padanya dan merangkulnya erat.

Ia ingin bertemu Himchan.

Wanita itu mendekat dan berusaha semakin mendekat, menggapai dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangan Yongguk padanya.

Tapi tidak, Yongguk mabuk dan berfikir bahwa semua yang ada di hadapannya adalah Himchan.

Tersenyum dan mengusap rahang wanita yang membalas senyum Yongguk dengan bibir yang berjarak semakin dekat.

Ia ingin bertemu Himchan.

" **JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SIALAN! Hukss.."**

Ia ingin menyentuh Himchan.

Merasakan matanya yang memanas semakin kabur bersama dengan air mata yang berusaha ia redam.

Ia ingin-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!"

Yongguk merasakan pening saat pria bertubuh besar dihadapannya menarik wanita itu menjauh dan berusaha untuk mencekal kemejanya.

"HEI BAJINGAN! KAU MAU MATI?"

Yongguk tertawa saat mendengar pria itu mengancamnya.

Apa ia harus mati?

"KAU FIKIR SIAPA WANITA YANG KAU SENTUH ITU!"

BUGH!

Yongguk masih tertawa saat merasakan rahangnya dipukul telak hingga tubuh linglungnya terjatuh.

Terbatuk dan merasakan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Himchan-ah."

BUGH!

Yongguk merasakan tubuhnya diinjak kasar dan kembali dipukul membabi buta.

BUGH!

"BANGUN KAU BAJINGAN!"

BUGH!

Yongguk memejamkan matanya yang berair dan 5 detik kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

…..

Junhong menatap khawatir kearah Himchan yang duduk di samping ranjangnya, mencoba mengulurkan tangannya pada Himchan yang diam dengan mata yang membengkak karena tangis.

Junhong sudah mendengar semuanya dari Daehyun.

Tentang suaminya yang berselingkuh dan Himchan yang keluar dari rumah lalu bertemu dengan Daehyun.

"Hyung…"

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Bahkan suaranya masih tertahan karena tangis.

Junhong mengangguk dan melirik Daehyun yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumah Daehyun hyung-"

"Rumah kita"

Daehyun akhirnya terpancing untuk bicara setelah sebelumnya duduk tenang tak ingin ikut bergabung.

"Itu bukan hanya rumahku tapi rumahmu juga"

Junhong tersenyum kecil melihat Daehyun yang bicara dengan nada keras kepala seperti biasa.

"Hm.. kau bisa beristirahat dirumah kami jika kau mau"

Himchan menggeleng, mengusap jemari Junhong yang membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Himchan.

"Aku masih belum membuat keputusan apapun saat ini, aku mungkin perlu liburan panjang dan sedikit bersenang-senang untuk diriku sendiri"

Himchan mencoba untuk memaksakan tawanya.

Kembali teringat pada Yongguk yang datang padanya dengan keadaan kacau tanpa banyak berfikir.

Himchan ingin kembali, tapi ia…takut kembali disakiti.

Saat ia merasakan Junhong menggenggam jemarinya semakin erat, Himchan merasa sedikit malu.

Harusnya ia yang menjenguk Junhong saat ini, bukan sebaliknya.

Keduanya saling membalas senyum sampai tak lama kemudian Daehyun bersuara karena menjawab panggilan telepon miliknya.

"Apa katamu?"

Ia tertawa seakan meledek dan menutup sambungan telepon.

Meraih mantel miliknya dan berjalan kearah sisi ranjang Junhong.

"Aku harus pergi"

Junhong tidak bersuara, ia hanya menaikan bingung kedua alisnya sampai Daehyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali"

"Apa ada masalah?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebal kearah Himchan yang berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tolong jaga Junhong sampai aku datang"

Himchan mengangguk seadanya, menatap bingung kearah Daehyun yang keluar kamar rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat.

"Ini pasti bukan masalah besar kan hyung?"

Himchan mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Junhong yang tampak khawatir.

"Tidak ada masalah yang lebih besar bagi Daehyun selain masalah yang menyangkut dirimu, saat ini kau baik-baik saja. Itu artinya..tidak ada masalah besar"

Junhong ikut mengangguk dan menatap pintu kamar rawatnya dalam diam.

Himchan pasti benar, tidak akan ada masalah besar.

….

Daehyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat sekerumunan orang berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

Puluhan penjaga terlihat mengelilingi Daehyun yang duduk di kursi bar dengan puluhan pria bertubuh besar yang berlutut dilantai.

"Aku peringatkan.."

Semua orang diam tak berani bersuara, beberapa orang bahkan mencoba menahan nafas karena takut menjadi sasaran.

Suara Daehyun yang mengalun lembut namun tajam terdengar mengancam dan membuat orang lain semakin menunduk.

"Jika sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada bajingan yang kalian pukuli tadi- aku…akan membalas 2 kali lipat dari yang kalian lakukan"

Daehyun sungguh kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena mau ikut campur dalam masalah Himchan dan lelaki yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas meja bar dengan banyak luka pukul.

Lelaki itu mungkin sudah hilang fikiran saat Himchan memilih untuk menggantung kelanjutan hubungan keduanya.

Daehyun bangkit dari kursi bar dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yongguk, menepuk keras pipi Yongguk yang sudah memar.

"Hei!"

Yongguk hanya terbatuk dan membiarkan rambutnya yang berantakan tampak semakin kacau.

"Dasar menyedihkan"

Daehyun meraih segenggam rambut Yongguk dan menariknya hingga Yongguk merintih kecil dan mencoba membuka matanya.

"Berhenti menyusahkanku"

"Himchan.."

"Dia akan melompat dari atas gedung jika tau kau ke bar hanya untuk menggoda wanita dan berakhir dengan dipukuli seperti pengemis"

Yongguk belum sadar, memilih menepis tangan Daehyun yang menarik rambutnya dan merintih.

"Himchan.."

Daehyun menarik nafasnya dan melonggarkan dasi, merasa jengah saat melihat kondisi Yongguk saat ini.

Pria bodoh ini yang menggali tanah untuk kuburnya sendiri, jadi kenapa Daehyun harus ikut campur?

Tapi mengingat Himchan yang menangis dan menolongnya saat itu..Daehyun tau ia masih berhutang budi.

Mengangguk pada Yoon yang langsung menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Yongguk.

"Kemana kami harus membawanya?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan memakai kacamatanya.

"Rumah sakit, katakan ada kecelakaan dan pria ini korbannya"

"Tapi-"

"Ah, pastikan Himchan mendengar bahwa ini kecelakaan. Kau paham?"

Yoon mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang berjalan lebih dulu.

…..

Youngjae bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jongup yang terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Hei, ini akan cepat selesai"

"Apa terapinya sakit?"

"Aku akan ada di dalam dan menemanimu sampai terapinya selesai. kau hanya perlu menutup matamu dan katakan padaku jika terlalu sakit"

Youngjae tersenyum dan mengangguk, menumpu kepalanya pada bahu Jongup yang mengusap lembut kepala Youngjae.

"Kau akan sembuh"

"Aku tau"

"Kita akan pergi kemana pun saat kau sembuh, aku akan membelikanmu apapun saat kau sembuh"

"Aku hanya butuh kau tetap disampingku, pergi kemanapun atau barang apapun tidak ada artinya jika kau tidak ada"

Jongup mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya, mendekap erat tubuh Youngjae yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya, jika sakit katakana sakit. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah yang keras. Tapi pastikan, setelah terapi pertama kau akan menjalani terapi selanjutnya"

Youngjae mengangguk dan menggenggam bagian belakang jaket tebal milik Jongup.

Jangan takut.

Jongup akan ada disampingnya.

"Dokter mengatakan aku akan kehilangan nafsu makan dan tubuhku-"

Jongup memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara Youngjae yang ikut gemetar karena khawatir, melepas pelukan itu dan menakup tegas pipi Youngjae yang bulat.

"Aku milikmu, kau tau apa maksudnya?"

Youngjae menggeleng dan lagi-lagi terhipnotis pada pandangan lembut milik Jongup.

"Artinya…Kau, mungkin bisa meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Selama kau masih ingin aku ada disampingmu..maka aku akan ada disana"

Tuhan,

Youngjae berani mengorbankan ratusan Jung Daehyun jika setelahnya mendapatkan sosok seperti Jongup.

"Kalau begitu, tetap disampingku sampai aku mati. Ini perintah"

Jongup tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk yakin.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam, dokter sudah menunggu"

Youngjae mengangguk dan menggenggam jemari Jongup lebih erat, mempercayakan segalanya pada Jongup yang selalu bisa ia andalkan.

Youngjae tidak butuh apapun.

Youngjae benar-benar hanya butuh Moon Jongup.

…

…..

Himchan berlari terseok saat Daehyun menelepon dengan suara datarnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yongguk mengalami kecelakaan.

Ia berlari dan menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat sampai melihat Daehyun yang berdiri di depan ruang rawat.

Mata Himchan panas, ia berfikir mungkin matanya bisa saja copot karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Lututnya lemas, tangannya gemetar dan bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti bergumam rancu.

"Yongguk-"

Himchan masih berada sekitar 5 langkah dari Daehyun, tapi ia sudah menyebutkan nama Yongguk dan meminta Daehyun untuk mendengarnya.

Ia berharap Daehyun akan memberitahunya tanpa ia tanyakan.

Lututnya benar-benar lemas saat melihat Daehyun yang berjalan dan mendekat kearahnya dengan pandangan mata tajam tak terbaca.

Daehyun sepertinya mengerti, ia pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan Himchan, karena itu..Daehyun mengatakannya dengan jelas sebelum Himchan bertanya "Dia baik-baik saja"

Tak tahu sejak kapan Himchan menahan nafas pendeknya, setelah mendengar bahwa Yongguk baik-baik saja, Himchan lantas menarik nafasnya panjang2 dan menepuk dadanya.

"Dia belum sadar"

Mata Himchan membesar.

"Ke-kenapa? bukankan dia baik-baik saja-?"

Himchan melihat Daehyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Masuklah, aku harus pergi menemui Junhong"

Himchan mengangguk, melangkah melewati Daehyun dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang pintunya dibuka-kan oleh Yoon.

Ia melihat Yongguk disana, tertidur dengan kaki dan tangan yang di balut.

Pipi dan matanya memar, ia terlihat meringis di dalam tidurnya.

Melihat itu, Himchan merasa sakit.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Yongguk terluka.

Himchan mendekatkan langkahnya, memberanikan mendekat dan memandang gamang Yongguk yang terlihat tidak nyaman berada di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang…" Himchan bergumam kesal lebih pada dirinya sendiri, mengusap kasar air matanya dan duduk di kursi samping Yongguk.

Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Yongguk yang membiru.

Mengusapnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang langsung lemah karena melihat Yongguk seperti ini.

Himchan…seakan lupa.

Bahwa Yongguk yang sedang sakit ini, telah memberikannya rasa sakit yang lebih besar.

Himchan yang bodoh ini, seakan memilih lupa bahwa Yongguk inilah yang memulai semua kekacauan dalam hidupnya.

Himchan ingin lupa.

…

"Aku ingin pulang~"

Daehyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Junhong merajuk.

Pemuda pucat itu berbaring dengan Daehyun disisinya yang sedang memotong kukunya yang mulai memanjang.

"Kau belum sembuh"

"Aku bisa menerima perawatan dirumah"

"Rumah sakit tetap lebih baik"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Tidak Junhong, kau-"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu"

Daehyun membatu, ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat Junhong mengatakan itu.

Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya sedang ia gunakan memotong kuku Junhong entah mengapa berhenti bergerak.

Keduanya terdiam, sampai beberapa lama kemudian Yoon berdehem kaku untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sa-saya ada diluar jika anda butuh sesuatu"

Daehyun berkedip, membasahi tenggorokannya dan dengan kaku memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Yoon dan berseru "Oh, aku paham"

Yoon berjalan keluar kamar dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

Menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Junhong dan Daehyun yang masih menunduk tak mau menatap Junhong.

"Jadi tidak boleh?"

Bocah ini benar-benar.

Daehyun mengendurkan dasinya dan memberanikan menatap Junhong yang balik memandanganya dengan mata bening memohon.

"Kau masih perlu perawatan, Junhong- kau- masih sakit"

"Jadi tidak boleh? Baiklah.." Junhong berseru lemah, menarik tangannya dan membalikkan wajahnya enggan menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, Daehyun bangkit dan menarik selimut Junhong untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai seruan rendah Junhong kembali membuatnya diam "Kau..bahkan tidak tau betapa malunya aku untuk memberanikan diri mengatakan itu"

Daehyun membasahi bibirnya.

"Aku akan bertanya pada dokter, akhir minggu- maksudku kau mungkin bisa pulang akhir minggu-"

"Aku ingin malam ini"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya, ia bersiap berdebat sampai akhirnya Junhong terkekeh kekanakan dan Daehyun mengaku kalah, itu ikut tertawa dan mengusap sayang kening Junhong yang menutup matanya menikmati usapan Daehyun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang malam ini"

…

Karena kompromi..tidak pernah berlaku pada urusan cinta

…..

Sekarang apa?

Daehyun membasahi bibirnya.

Ahh, ia benci keadaan ini.

Itulah mengapa ia benci saat ia harus kalah dari orang lain, dan orang itu adalah Junhong.

Daehyun bahkan takut untuk mengatakan 'Tidak' atau 'Jangan' pada Junhong yang sedang mengayunkan kakinya di ujung ranjang.

Pemuda tinggi itu asik mengayunkan kaki dengan mata yang fokus pada layar televisi, sepotong ice cream ada di tangannya.

"Aku sehabis ini ingin yang rasa melon"

Jangan. Tidak boleh.

Daehyun ingin mengatakan itu.

Dan jangan mengayunkan kakinya seperti itu, jahitan di tangannya bisa saja terkoyak jika Junhong terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Ne hyung? Melon"

"Kau sudah makan 2"

Daehyun berbisik rendah, mengambil sebuah kursi dan membawanya mendekat kearah kaki Junhong.

"Dan, jangan- terlalu banyak menggerakkan tubuhmu"

Junhong diam, memperhatikan Daehyun yang berlutut untuk mengangkat kakinya agar mau bersandar pada kursi yang ia bawa.

"Lukamu belum kering"

Daehyun mendongak dengan matanya yang terlihat putus asa.

Ia ingin marah, tapi bagaimana bisa? Ini Junhong.

Melihat Daehyun yang seperti itu, Junhong berhenti menjilat ice creamnya dan menyerakannya pada Daehyun yang bingung.

"Aku sudah kenyang"

Mendengar itu, tawa Daehyun melebar.

Ia dengan cepat meraih ice itu dan berlari ke ujung kamar untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Aku akan mengambil lap dan membersihkan tanganmu"

Junhong mengangguk, matanya masih mengikuti Daehyun yang terlihat santai dengan kaus putih longgarnya.

Daehyun mengusap tangan Junhong dengan hati-hati, terus mengusapnya dan tidak menyadari Junhong yang masih terus saja menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sakit lagi?"

Gerakan Daehyun terhenti.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?"

Junhong menggeleng dan tertawa "Aku mengatakan 'bagaimana kalau', hanya bagaimana kalau aku sakit lagi?"

Daehyun menggeleng lemah, ia seperti anjing kecil yang takut ditinggalkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit, aku sudah membuatmu sakit selama ini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi"

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku"

Jika bisa memilih, Daehyun ingin sekali menghindari percakapan ini.

"Karena itu…berhenti berfikir seperti itu, aku tidak nyaman"

"Apa maksudmu Junhong?"

"Kau…bahkan tidak mengatakan apa yang kau fikirkan padaku sekarang, kau akan menuruti semua keinginanku dan itu membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman"

Daehyun tertawa, menarik hidung Junhong yang meringis kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu bocah nakal?"

"Aku ingin Daehyun-ku berhenti merasa bersalah"

Daehyun tau ia menyukai Junhong, tapi Junhong..ia tidak tau.

Ia merasa bodoh karena berdebar saat mendengar Junhong mengatakan dirinya adalah milik Junhong.

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan? Bahwa kita adalah keluarga"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Karena itu, perlakukan aku seperti pasanganmu. Bukan seperti sanderamu, yang kau kekang dulu, bukan seperti orang yang kau takuti, seperti saat ini. mulai sekarang..perlakukan aku, seperti pasanganmu"

Daehyun tersenyum, membiarkan Junhong mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Daehyun.

"Aku tidak tau apa kau mengerti, tapi hyung..Aku menyayangimu. Ini, bukan cinta sepihak"

Daehyun mungkin bisa mengartikan bahwa cintanya pada Junhong bukan cinta sepihak, Junhong sudah menegaskan bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Daehyun merasakan dadanya menghangat, membalas mengusap wajah Junhong dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat Junhong menutup matanya.

Mulai mengaitkan bibirnya pada bibir Junhong yang membalas ciumannya dengan cepat.

Anak ini terlihat jelas terbawa suasana, ia ingin berada lebih dekat dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengerti bahwa Junhong adalah pemuda dengan hasrat yang sama.

"Kau masih sakit"

Daehyun berbisik dan Junhong merengek mendengar kenyataan itu.

Melepaskan ciuman itu dan meniup iseng kedua mata Junhong yang terlihat kesal.

"Mari tidur"

Beranjak keatas kasur dan menarik Junhong untuk berada di dalam pelukannya.

Mendekapnya dengan perasaan bersyukur lebih diatas segala-galanya, Junhong selamat sudah anugerah, tapi kenyataan bahwa Junhong selamat dan saat ini sedang membalas pelukannya membuat Daehyun tidak pernah berhenti mengucap terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang bahkan jarang ia ajak bicara.

"Aku menyayangimu, tidurlah"

Dan Junhong memejamkan matanya, dengan senyum lebar dibibir tipisnya.

Ia…suka dengan keadaan ini.

….

 **To Be Continue**

1 Chapter lagi ya.

Ini sebenernya saya terusin gara2 baca review kalian sih, hahahaha.

Makasih pokoknya, mau tulisan ini gmana bentuknya, saya gak mau ada utang.

Thank you, pyoong~


End file.
